The Survivor! A Reject In OP
by Undying Soul98
Summary: Nathan was a social reject. He forced himself into the world of games and gained the title "The Survivor" because he could complete any game without dying. When he received a mysterious text message, he fell into the world of One Piece and decided to truly become a Survivor... By doing what no OC has ever done, by saying to hell with the time line, and decides to change the future!
1. Chapter 1: Story Mode Begin

**Chapter 1**

**AN- Hi! This is my second OC falls into XXX story. I also have a Bleach one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own One Piece now, nor have I ever or ever will own it. Damn.**

RING! The school bell rang and our overly bland teacher finally released his oxygen deprived prisone- I meant students, from his class. Most ran away before he called them back. Others cheered, some cried in relief, more than healthy had to pinch themselves to make sure this was not a dream. I myself sighed and casually walked out the classroom, with my hands in my hoodie. The ironic thing was this teacher was one of the better ones. Hell, at least one student a week made sure to break their leg so as to avoid the infamous "Demon Teacher" Miss Softcroft's geography class on Fridays.

It was a miracle anyone ever got a passing grade at this school, the notorious Branning Academy.

The reason I was in the UK's ninth worst school is simple, I was a difficult student.

I don't see how anyone ever got that impression. I mean, I was always the top student in any class I was forced to attend. How could I be a difficult student?

I suppose this reputation comes from the fact that I spend all my time at the back of the class playing on my 3DS with my headphones in.

Maybe it came from the fact that I had no friends.

Some believe it is because I am actually smarter than all the teachers that teach me.

Who knows? It could be because I am rude to all, ignorant of social etiquette, oblivious to the world around me.

Personally I think it is all of the above.

I see the general population of the student body fleeing from this hell hole called school. It looked like hell too. The building was a large brick, painted in faded dark red. Small cracked windows loitered in the walls, random graffiti created an odd assortment of tattoos on this terrifying beast of a building. I myself had the displeasure of attending here. The only people chucked here are the bullies, the unteachables, the losers and the rejects.

No one really had friends here. The only goal HERE, was to get out of HERE!

I walked out the rusted green gates and travelled to the bus stop. Buses every half hour. I walk slow so as to miss the one immediately after school. This way I get the bus to myself. I stood like I always do, hands in pocket, phone playing obscure Japanese music, with some headphones plugged in so no one else has to listen to my crap.

I checked my reflection in the reflective glass of the bus stop shelter.

Yep.

Same dark brown hair, unmessily combed a bit in the morning, left until the next day.

Same grey eyes, strange genetic mutation apparently.

Expressionless face. Straight nose. Normal mouth. Mr Bland is who I am.

I was still skinny as a rake. I was normal height.

Wore the same clothes as normal. Black Jeans, pale blue shirt, white hoodie with blue stitching.

I was still a "skinny git" as my Dad called me. Never exactly going to ever be muscular am I?

I would honestly call myself a nerd. I watch Anime (Bleach, One Piece, etcetera), I have no interest in football and I am practically obsessed with games.

Puzzle, action, visual novel, I played them all. My speciality was RPG's, especially JRPG's. I had fallen in love with the world of games quite early in my life. Like a fish with a hook in it, this obsession with stat screens would never leave me.

I grew up in a land of magic and monsters, I was raised by the hero's of old, my friends were the virtuous and the strong adventurers of this virtual world. With this, why should _I_, need the real world? The real world disappoints whereas the fictional tends to surprise you.

I entered the world of the RPG so much that I became a living legend on the internet.

My title was Nathan Foster,"The Survivor".

I was known for the fact that I could clear any RPG without dying once. A few favourites included: Final Fantasy (What's not to love?), Golden Sun, Xenoblade Chronicles, The World Ends With You (Epic, I loved this game) and the Devil Survivor series (Odd idea, demons invade Japan and you must survive for 7 days by battling, buying and fusing demons).

My ties with the real world soon faded. My parents washed their hands of me and sent me on a two hour bus ride to this hell hole every day.

As I said, I was leaning against the bus stop, listening to the opening theme of Chaos Head when it happened.

My phone stopped playing the music and sent out a BEEP sound. I removed my headphones (Big bulky black ones) and left them on my shoulders.

I flicked open my phone and noticed I had a text message. I opened it and read the message.

_**Hello Survivor. I have a challenge for you. You claim to be able to survive **_**anything****_! I would like to test this. How would you like to have an adventure? An adventure like One Piece._**

Below the message two potions were displayed. Accept or decline.

Odd message. I had seen the One piece anime after playing one of its weaker video games. While the game was crap, I became intrigued by the characters. This led me to watch the anime. Quite good, even if the characters did seem to do amazingly stupid stuff.

So then, should I accept or decline to this nutty mail which was clearly sent by a wierdo. Who knows what viruses would be sent to my phone?

I tapped decline. A new message immediately appeared.

_**Are you SURE? This is your one real chance to survive. Your reputation is on the line.**_

Crap. He/she had to bring up my reputation. By the sounds of things a new One Piece RPG had probably slipped past my notice. Maybe she was a marketer for the game who wanted me to advertise it or something. Either way I would have to back up my honour.

I hit the yes button. Seconds passed. One final message appeared.

_**I am glad you accepted. Now remember... try to survive.**_

This suddenly seemed very ominous. My phone began to flash.

CRAP! She (Or he) was definitely a wierdo hacker who had just put a virus on my phone. Damn. I sighed. This virus must be pretty weird though. Text kept flashing up. _**Transport...0110100100101...destination...demon... One Piece.**_

Nut jobs eh? Nothing better do with their time. I was debating turning off my phone when suddenly an aching pain appeared in my head. I clutched my skull. I tried to drop my phone I couldn't. The pain continued. The world became fuzzy. Things were going black.

"Crap" I thought.

I fell forwards as the darkness opened up in front of me and swallowed me whole.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a piercing headache.

I grudgingly got up. Damn. That weird text must have fried the electrics in the phone or something. I sighed miserably and rubbed my eyes. Knowing my luck I was probably just left unconscious by the bus stop for the last four hours or something. I rolled my eyes, despite them still being closed. That's just like that crappy bus driver. Oh sure! JUST LEAVE THE UNCONSCIOUS KID BY THE ROAD EH! He would probably show up again in half an hour still laughing or something, the sadistic git.

I opened my eyes expecting to see the dismal streets of this derelict area. Instead I saw a field. My mouth hung open in surprise. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting and the sky was blue.

All in all this was a definite WTF moment.

I blinked a few more times. I was on a field. To the left I saw a farm, typical cottage and stables. To the right some crop fields spread out. How the hell did I get here?

My mind went through the multiple theories on what the hell just happened and I selected the most probable. The chances are that this was a kidnap gone wrong. The text was simply a way of uploading an ingenious virus which could knock me out remotely. Thumbs up to who ever made it. It must have been easy to collect my unconscious body, just walk up and put in a car. Why I was in the field, who knows? Maybe they had to drop me off somewhere for someone else to pick me up?

Maybe they had to leave me here when a police car was coming to close? Who knows? This seems to be the question of the day.

I checked my pocket and found my phone. Idiots. Who kidnaps someone and leaves them with a phone?

I flicked it open and saw three bars. I decided to ring the police.

RING! RING! RING! RING! BLAAAAAH! "So sorry, you appear to be out of range, please try again later."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I tried again and again. Same response. This made things harder. I noticed something strange then about my phone. The back was bulkier for some reason. My phone is quite an old one. It still slid up and you had to actually press buttons unlike these new smart phones. My phone was a silver colour and had a few scratches on one side from when I dropped it once. I turned my phone over and saw something weird in the battery slot. Usually there is a slot at the back where a rechargeable battery can be inserted. The cover had been removed and a slightly thicker thing inserted. I tried to tug it out. It failed miserably. I looked at this strange battery and saw it was a dark black block. There was a strange logo engraved on it. It was two bold letters on top of each other saying _**"WS"**_

"Odd" I thought. Next I checked my phone. Double odd.

I saw a new app on my phone. I brought it up and it said _**"Demon Summoning app"**_

"Odd"

I pressed it. SSCCHHHH!

A black tear appeared in the air in front of me. It appeared for only a moment before something shot out. It was a small blue figure, only about 12 inches tall. It floated in the air in front of me. It had two black circles as eyes, another for a mouth.

A second rip opened and this time a small red thing jumped out and landed on the floor. It went up to my waist and appeared quite strange. It had a red coloured mop like hair. It's entire body was also red. The red hair continued down until it went past it's back. It had some marks on its arms and chest. He kept jumping from foot to foot.

I staggered back a few steps.

"**Hee hee hee! Finally free!"** the other creature also appeared happy.

"**Yes! Let us celebrate our freedom!"**

"**BUT FIRST!" **he turned to me. **"BUT FIRST! We need to kill our contractor!"**

WHAT THE HELL! I receive a stupid text message then I see two demon things. Clearly I am either in a coma and am dreaming this, or I am completely mad!

"What do you mean?" I said stalling for time. I looked to either side. No random swords or anything. It appears plot convenience does not work for me. The red demon chuckled.

"**Simple, dear MASTER!" **he said bitterly. **"You summoned us so you are our contractor! The terms are simple! Defeat us and gain our powers, or DIE, and give us our FREEDOM!"**

he dashed forward, surprisingly fast. I jumped to the left. The ghost stood back and said **"Bufu."**

Suddenly blue ice shot out from its hand and dashed towards me. "CRAP!" I said. I jumped and only just managed to roll out of the way. "Oww." I said. I am made for nerd stuff, not for rolling.

"Contract you say." I said, my mind racing for a way out of this. I mean, I am the Survivor! I can survive this!... "OF COURSE!" this event greatly reminds me off the opening of devil Survivor 2. In the game the hero is forced to defeat the demon to gain its power (basically the tutorial).

The devil Survivor series! I would need my knowledge of the game to get out of this.

"So I summoned you by using the app?"

"**Of course!" **the red demon, now identified as Obariyon since I remembered its name from the game, dashed forward. I dodged again. I would need to attack it a few times to beat it, but with what? I have no demon skills yet!

"HEEY! GET OFF MY LAND!" a voice shouted. I turned and saw the average country farmer dashing down with a pitch fork, and a sword strapped to his side. The farmer wore a straw hat thing to cover his bald head and was quite muscular.

"I WOULD!" I shout "BUT I AM A BIT BUSY!"

He saw the demons. The blue one (Now called Poltergeist) fired a Bufu. The farmer narrowly dodged.

"Get out of here!" I said. "The demons seem to only want me!"

"Shut it!" he dashed forward with his pitchfork and rammed it at the demon, he missed. Obariyon took the chance and jumped onto his back.

"NOOO! GET THE HECK OFF!" the demon dug its claws in. "YYAARRRGGHHH!"

Crap this is bad. I am supposed to beat these things on my own! THATS HOW IT GOES IN THE GAME! Who the hell does this guy think he is?

Despite this I could not leave him to die. In my mind this battle field became a grid, like on the bottom screen of most strategy DS games. In my mind the demons have had their turn, and so has the farmer. Its my turn now. I take my movement phase and run forwards toward the struggling farmer. He had dropped his sword in the struggle. I leant down and picked it up. The weapon seemed heavy and unwieldy. I decided it was time to do my attack phase. I performed my attack. I slashed down and cut the Obariyon. He dropped off the man's back.**"NYYYAAAGGHHH! You pesky human!"**

He seemed weakened at the moment. This was as good time as any to do an extra turn (AKA hit him again with a sword)**. **His body seemed to flicker.

"**NOOO! CURSE YOU SUMMONER!"**

My screen flashed and seemed to suck him in. I looked at the screen. It said:

_**You have obtained the Jaki Obariyon**_

I could move and help the man,but my turn was up. He did what I consider a turn (Staggered back a few steps and fell to the floor. If a demon could look worried the Poltergeist did. He did his turn and blasted out another Bufu. I realised I could not dodge in time so or my move in this combat turn I will block. Bad idea. The attack hit the sword, freezing and cracking it. I had half a sword now. Jokes on him though. His turn was over. I suddenly ran forward and stabbed forward. I hit him in the chest. I jumped out and waited for the next turn (I could move but gaming etiquette dictated that I allow everyone else to make there move).

Farmer did his turn and did the skill "Scream and be defenceless victim". Geez, its his own fault for interfering with the fight. The demon did a final Bufu. I knew Bufu cost 4MP. A poltergeist only has around 19MP. This is the fourth spell so he has spent 16MP. No more ice for him!

I chose to block this attack. I now attacked him again. His health must be low. I moved a space or two away for my movement phase.

Farmer continued screaming. The Poltergeist had to come and do a normal, if not weak, normal attack. I was faster so I hit him first. He too flickered and was sucked up by my phone. The usual Pokemon style "YOU GOT IT MESSAGE!" showed up. I sunk to the floor. I was alive! I SURVIVED! The farmer came up nervously.

"Sorry about that, thought you'z was one of those cattle thief East Blue is receiving around here. Names Ted" He held out his hand in what appeared to be a friendly manner. Don't know why.

"Yeah, names Nath" I said.

"Shake ma hand then, donchor mamma teach you ought bout manners!"

Ohhh. He wanted me to shake his hand.

"Fine" I said. I shook it it awkwardly.

"Anyway, I saw you fighting those things! Ya sucked em up so you must be a demon catcherer or something!" he laughed. "Come on in and let me give ya a bed for the night! Least I can do for protecting ma farm from dose things!" he said.

I was still pissed about him interfering with the fight. "Only if you explain where I am afterwards." I said, deciding I would need to know where I am if I want to get home. I didn't. I put my headphones back on. I listened to a few more seconds of a Bleach opening.

"Why not?" said the farmer. "You're in East Blue. On the CowCow Island!"

I nearly choked then, if you can choke on info that is.

"WHAT!" I nearly shouted. You have to be kidding me.

"Ha ha h! Ya must be a long way from home, either that or you're really lost!" he laughed again. Obviously a nutter. Yep, a jolly well nutter. "SURE!" I said sarcastically. "Lets get going then." I said.

"OKEY DOKEY MATE!" said that darn farmer. He led me to his farm.

He may be a nutter, but his house is the only one near by, and I was bloody knackered.

**AN- Chapter done. To those of you who noticed the thing with the demons, YES! I am using the summoning system from that series for my OC's Power. This is not a crossover because I am only nicking this and the other demons summoned. This is still primarily an OC falls into XXX story. The updates will be coming, but not as fast as my other OC falls into story. That is unless this story seems popular. Please rate and review! Undying Soul out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A, B Or Bloody C

**Chapter 2**

**AN- Chapter 2 is here! In two or three chapters Nath will meet the Straw Hats. Nath is currently a month before Luffy recruits Zoro.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! One Piece is owned by some Asian dude called Eiichiro Oda! (CURSE YOU ODA!)**

After arriving at Ted the mad farmers home, he invited me inside for tea. I gave him back his half of a sword. Probably not a good idea to give the mad man a sharp object, but oh well.

The inside was well furnished. Some pictures were hung up in some frames. There was Ted, a women (Probably his wife) and a little girl. (Daughter)

Some stairs led upstairs to where the bedrooms probably were. He led me to the dining room, where a large wooden table was set for three. "MARGRET!" He shouted.

"YEEEESS TED?"

"WE HAZ VISITORS!"

"AHH MA GAWD! I'LL DISH UP A FOURT PLATE SHALL I?"

"SURE!"  
A chubby women with short country style black hair came into the room. She wore a well worn white dress and an apron. She had a large pot held in one beefy arm, a large ladle in the other.

She set the pot on the table. She called upstairs "DINA! TEAS READY!"

Yep. Dinner with the country bums. Should be interesting.

It was not as bad as it could have been. Dina was a small girl with blonde hair. She had enthusiasm, lots of it. I was sat next to her at the table. She kept calling me "Bro" for some reason. The meal was stew. Not that bad. For a regular visitor to crazy town, the wife was quite a cook.

Ted spent the entire meal shouting about how I was the hero of the farm. Margret kept offering me more food as a reward. Dina kept calling me awesome. Bloody hell! It was only a few level 3 demons for gods sake! Hardly an epic fight with a level 50. As a gamer I expect minimal rewards after completing a quest. You give the hero a sword or a bag of money, NOT dinner!

Then again,these idiots think this is an anime. I suppose I can let them off for not being the best quest awarders.

After dinner I was asked to sit with the family while they listened to a transponder snail. (It was quite a realistic model as well)

I refused of course. I was shown to a small attic room. Not exactly perfect. All I want in a room is a plug socket for my chargers. This room lacked EVEN ONE plug socket!

I sat on the straw mattress and slid up my phone. Time to check my other apps.

The team app had shown up. I clicked it and it brought up the familiar demon assigning option. Instead of the usual characters displayed, an anime style picture of me appeared instead. I had no skills assigned, my stats were low and I had no elemental protection. I was the only character. I had my recently captured demons assigned to me, stats and all. I clicked on myself and it brought up the usual skill assigning menu. I clicked on the first box of command skills and saw a few basic attacks could be selected. I assumed more would be assigned later. I equipped myself with Zio (4MP- a basic electricity attack that can shock the foe), Snipe (a physical attack with a 100 percent chance of hitting) and Agi (4MP- low fire damage to one foe). These were all the attacks I could currently use filled in (I could have chosen Bufu but I already had a demon which could use that). My gaming habits kicked in and I moved onto the next set of skill boxes, the passive skills. ( Effects which happened automatically, like anti fire would halve fire damage taken)

The only skill available was Leader Soul. ( Can protect an ally from lethal damage if not lethal to self)

Usually I would equip a skill this good because it would prevent a weak demon from dying. Unfortunately I would have to take the damage, and due to the apparent seriousness of me dying I would rather let the demon die. BOO HOO! Tough, there only demons.

I left my Passive skills blank.

I checked the final box to the right, Auto Skill (effects which automatically happen. You can only have one and it would do something like increase accuracy by 25 percent or lower the opponents defence)

Nothing yet in here. In the games there was an option in battle called skill crack where you could select a skill the opponent has and nick it if you were the one to defeat them. I would have to get better skills for now.

I went back to my app list. Auction (Where you could buy demons) and Fusion (Where you could fuse existing demons to make new ones) were not yet available. Like in the game I would unlock them later.

Strangely, I was accepting the fact that demon summoning was normal quite quickly, whereas the idea that this is One Piece seemed almost ridiculous.

Tomorrow I would leave, and find my way to the next town. If they too were wacky, I may believe all of this. If not I would alert the police to these nutter's locations and leave it to the big boys.

At least I would miss one day of school. Maybe even two or three if I take my time walking. HELL! I could be off for a week if the police have to question me!

I settled into bed and decided to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up with a bad back from sleeping on that straw mattress. Hardly comfy eh? Seeing an unfamiliar room I immediately checked my phone. The apps were still there. It appeared I was still barking mad, am in a coma or am in the capital city of crazy town in mad country.

Still in a house with some One Piece obsessed farmers. I went downstairs and saw Ted preparing to leave for work.

"Ahh. Yer up I see. I can see yer thinkin of goin."

Deciding to be polite I said "Yeah, time to go."

"Yer could stay yer know."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Ya look lonely. Ya a bit strange an your social skills need work but yer still pretty strong. Ya can stay with our family for as long as yer like!" Nice offer. Then again, this is MY coma. I pick what happens.

When you start on a quest and are offered three choices: A, B and C.

A- rush off with some spare socks and go have an adventure.

B- think for a moment, pack TWO pairs of spare socks and go on an adventure.

C- stay at home and look after the pigs.

YOU NEVER CHOOSE OPTION BLOODY C!

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said quickly and prepared to leave.

"Here." said the farmer. He offered me an old rucksack.

"What's this?"

"Supplies. For yer journey I mean. Marge had tha feelin youd say no, so she packed yer this and said ya can stay ere anytime."

It was amazing how many grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes he was currently making.

"Right" I said and accepted. Finally! A proper quest reward.

"Thanks for the stuff. Tell Dina I said bye."

I don't know why I said that. I NEVER say thanks. EVER! I suppose the farmer was like an NPC. I always think you should be nice to NPC's even though they are not actually people.

I walked through the door.

"GO THROUGH THAT WOOD, STRAIGHT THROUGH! IN A DAY OR TWO YOU WILL REACH THE CAPITAL OF COWCOW ISLAND! NOW GET GOING YA CRAZY ANTI SOCIAL SUMMONER!"

That made me grin slightly. Three whole sentences in proper grammar!

"BYE!" I said. I started to walk to the wood.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed. According to my phone it was now about lunch time. The woodland was quite easy going. The undergrowth was easy to smack through and there was a straight path for me to follow.

I was debating stopping and eating lunch when I heard a sound. SSCCHHHH!

SSCCHHHH!

SSCCHHHH!

SSCCHHHH!

"CRAP!"

Four black tears appeared and four demons stepped through them.

The first was another Poltergeist.

The second and third were Pixies. The Pixies was small, only about 7 inches tall. They hovered in the air with small insect like wings. They were pretty, in an elfish sort of way. They wore a short blue dress thing and some tights.

The final demon was a Kobold. Kobold was a small dog thing, only about as tall as Obariyon. He had brown scruffy fur, and wore a golden breast plate. He drew a large pole from his sheath on his back and said **"GGGRRAAGGGH! Come pack! Let us take our meal. A little summoner has decided to offer himself up on a plate!"**

Crap! Demons.

"You are demons correct?"

"**Yes! Demons here to eat you!" **said the Kobold.

"Aren't Pixies usually good spirits?" I said remembering their demon profile.

"**We are, normally that is. We tasted human flesh and have not been the same since!"**

Damn. No way out then.

"Why are you after me?"

"**Simple meat! If we demons attack normal folk, those men in white and blue come to slay us!" **Sounds like Marines, if this WAS One Piece that is. **"Instead we eat Summoners and other Demons! We occasionally pick off lone stragglers and other animals!"**

"Hard life, eh?" I said, stalling while I got out my phone.

"**YES! VERY! SO BE NICE AND LET US EAT YOU!"**

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME!" I said quickly, eager to continue the conversation until I brought up the summoning app.

"**FOOL! Summoners give off a scent. A nice scent! Those who are summoned from other worlds are easy prey!"**

A Pixie said helpfully **"You are going to die anyway. May as well tell you. Your scent is so strong all nearby Demons can sense you immediately. You practically send out a signal flare with every breath!"**

Crap. Once I beat these, I will need a lot of stronger demons to protect me.

"**ENOUGH TALK! DIE!" **Kobold finished and dashed forwards, swinging his pole. I pressed the summoning app and hoped it would work. SSCCHHHH! It did.

Poltergeist and Obariyon appeared before me. Kobolds turn to attack. I thought _"Okay then. Kobold is weak to fire so I will use Agi on it. Poltergeist can Bufu it while Obariyon attacks normally."_

The Kobold attacked and hit poltergeist, sending an imagined HP bar down. I did not ACTUALLY expect the demons to follow my orders!

Poltergeist then counter attacked with a Bufu. Obariyon hopped forward and head butted the Dog Fairy. OMG! I have telaca- I mean telapathica- NO. TELEPATHY! That's it! I can communicate with my demons telepathically!

I shouted "AGI!" a small ball of fire shot from my free hand and hit the Kobold.

His HP has taken a lot of damage (I just imagined he had HP. Easier to tell how close they were to defeat. Bit of gaming habit also taking its toll).

Poltergeist rushed forward with a Bufu. I blocked with Agi. My demons struck out with their own attacks, a head butt and a mini body tackle.

The two Pixies cast Zio. Electricity sparked out in a straight line towards me.

"_QUICK! GUARD!"_

They followed orders and blocked the attacks, taking some damage, but less than normal.

MY TURN NOW! Their Poltergeist is on low.

"_Now! Use Bufu and a regular attack!"_

I also dashed towards it. The demons followed my orders. My opponent took them head on. I followed up by saying "SNIPE!"

I hoped that despite no combat ability, I would hit like the description said.

I miraculously finished it off with my attack. Instead of disappearing into my phone, it faded into nothingness! HELL YES! I JUST BEAT UP A DEMON!

Kobolds turn. He used **"SNIPE!"**

his attack shot towards me. CRAP! Can't dodge. _"BUFU AND ATTACK!" _

I used Agi. It somehow finished it off before it could get me.

"**ZIO!"**

Frigging hell! _"DODGE!" _We dived to each side. The attack missed.

"FINISH IT!" I shouted normally. Poltergeist used its last Bufu. Obariyon dashed forward to attack.

I felt weak. No more Agi for me. "SNIPE!"

One Pixie down.

One last Zio and then we smashed in! DEAD! YAARRGGH HA HA! Take that.

"Thanks." I said to my previous enemies. They nodded and shot into my phone.

I checked team and saw they had levelled up. I also levelled up.

"HELL YES!" I was now level 3. this meant I had two skill points. I noticed a new button saying _**Skill point assignment**_

I clicked it. The usual screen showed up. In Devil survivor you have four stats you can level up.

Strength- increases damage you do with physical attacks.

Magic- Increases damage dealt with Magic, as well as MP.

Vitality-Increases HP

Agility-Increases speed in battle (who attacks first in combat) and increases chances of extra turns in battle.

I placed one point in Magic. The other went to Vitality in order to keep me alive longer.

I got some Macca as well.(the currency of Devil Survivor)

This battle was thrilling. I had never felt more alive!

Its like being in a game this is. BLOODY BRILLIANT!

I am sure more demons would attack soon due to my scent. I smiled in anticipation.

But first- GGRRROOWWLLL! It appears my tummy needs feeding!

I opened the rucksack and ate one of the sandwiches that looked like they had meat in them. I tried them. They weren't that bad.

After the quick break I began walking.

No rest for the wicked, after all. I have demons to kill, EXP to gain and I have a mission: See if that farmer was really mad.

Am I One Piece?

**AN-Chapters finally done! For those who have not played the devil survivor series here is a quick note on how the fights work. In battle each character has a turn in which they can move fight and activate effects in. it is set out like most strategy games, on a grid.**

**Each player can have two demons helping in combat. You must be next to the foe to attack. (Unless you have more range) Once you attack you do a regular RPG type attack selection. The attacks happen. If you got a critical or did an attack which they were weak to, you sometimes get a second turn to attack.**

**If this still makes no sense you can always look up the game on WIKIPEDIA. They have a nice description of how the game works.**

**Any way. Please rate and review! Thnks to luffykotheevee and firetrail for reviewing. Large smiley face sticker to those who have favorited me or followed me. Until next time. Undying Soul out.**


	3. Chapter 3: BULL-crap

**Chapter 3**

**AN- The next chapter is up! Hallelujah! Nath will gain better demons later. For now we are at that begging part in an RPG where we all think Fire is super cool. (HA! Those darn Fira users still laugh!)**

**Disclaimer: Horay! I do not own this!**

SMASH! Another demon down. The Exp screen showed up and displayed my results. I had levelled up, as had my team. I went to the team app to assign my own Skill points. I was now level 10. I assigned my level up point to Agility. My stats now read:

Strength-6

Magic-8

Vitality-7

Agility-5

At level one you had 4 points for each one already.

I exited and sat against a tree.

It has been a day since that first battle in the forest. More Demons continued to show up as I walked towards civilization. (I hope)

I unlocked Skill Crack before my second fight. This meant before I entered a fight I could select a skill my foe has, and if I defeat them I unlock it and can use it in later levels. (If your skill points are high enough level to use them)

I also gained the Auction app a while back. I could now buy Demons using Macca, which I had plenty of after a day of fights. (Either there were a lot of demons in this forest or I was just really, really, really unlucky and had attracted all the things that go BOO in the night, that could be found in the entire bloody country!)

"SERIOUSLY! How many demons are out there anyway?"

The trees said nothing. It would have been worrying if they had replied.

Earlier today I treated myself to a new team to use until I gained Fusion.

I managed to buy an Agathion cheap.

Agathion was basically a small blue demon sealed in a jar. It could apparently change shape to be anything it wanted. I wouldn't know. In battle he can't get out the bloody bottle and just manages to hop around nimbly despite his large handicap. I keep him as my current magic user and have stand at the back and fire Zio at my foes. Close combat is dealt with by Obariyon still. He has the highest attack out of the demons I currently have.

My skills have also seen some improvements through using the Skill Crack system.

By defeating multiple foes I have gained a few more skills to use. My repertoire of attacks I use in combat is now Agi, Snipe and my first healing spell Dia (Heals one ally a small amount of health. Really effective on demons. When I used it on myself it seemed to relieve pain and speed up healing but that was it.)

I had also unlocked a passive skill called Hero Aid which I had equipped. It boosts my chances of getting a critical hit by 25 percent.

According to Ted the demented farmer the capital city should be nearby.

I got up from the floor and continued my walk.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing night time when I left the woodland.

My phone said the time was 6:46.

GGRROOWLL! My stomach began to rumble again. I had finished the rest of my supplies at lunch. I can officially say that I am starving! I hope that the towns police station gives out free food to strangers.

I walked a while longer and left the hilly land. Below me I could see the sea. It was sitting there all calm, peaceful, seay and majestic... STOP MOCKING ME SEA, WITH YOUR SEAY SEANESS! THINKING YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! WELL WHERES YOUR SHIP SINKING POWERS NOW EH? I'M ON DRY LAND! MMWAAAHHHA HA HAH HA!

Wow. I really must be hungry. Usually I only yell at inanimate objects when my 3DS is confiscated.

There was a sea side ton as well. The town was largeish. There was a lot of houses by the side of wide dirt streets. The majority of buildings were vaguely western. By the golden sandy beaches, which might I add should never actually be that golden, there were a series of huts and cabins. A dock had some ships moored there. I saw a market of some sort near there.

Maybe they can tell me where I actually am. My rumbling tummy agrees with me. Perhaps I can get some food there.

15 minutes of walking and I was there. I had passed through the seaside town and saw only laughing and happiness. If this was One Piece where the hell are the pirates?

As I neared the market I saw that the vast majority of the town were here, buying and selling there wares.

The market itself was a large row of stalls with different fish, steaks, meat, burgers and sushi as well as a few stalls selling other goods.

I walked up to one man and said "Oy. Any idea where I am?"

The man turned round and looked at me suspiciously. He had the same sort of look as most teachers when they know they have me next. He knew he had to get rid of me as soon as possible before the major shit takes place.

"You are on the CowCow Island. Now go away and leave me alone!" I left the madman alone.

I started getting a bit worried when after asking twenty people the same question they all answered the question with the same answer. My stomach eventually forced me to give up my investigations and discover my next meal.

I settled on a cheap looking fish stall and went over.

"Hey." I said to the slender women at the stall. "How much for a fish?"

She looked up and said "200 Beli."

Yep, she did not slip out off character.

"Can I have one now and pay you back later?" I asked.

"No." was the simple answer. No debating or hackling nothing.

"Come on!" I said. "Give a guy a break. I'm starving! Give me a crappy fish and let me work it off or something!"

"No."

I would have smashed myself against a wall, if there was one nearby.

My meal ticket came a minute later.

"HEY! OLD MAN! GIVE ME SOME BOOZE!"

I turned round and saw a large man shouting at an old geezer.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I am Tauro! Leader of the Red Bull Pirates! You should be running in terror! I have a 6 million Beli bounty and it will only keep growing!"

6 million Beli eh? I wonder how much fish that could buy?

I studied my foe to see what his weakness would be.

He had a stocky frame and he was well built. He had red hair cut short and shaggy. Two points of his hair stood up erratically like horns. He wore a large brown coat and had sea farer's clothes on.

His crew of 10 men sniggered behind him.

WELL THEN! Time to play the hero, get some of this strange countries made up cash, find the nearest police station and ultimately spend a week off school.

With a vague plan in mind I prepared the summoning app and walked up to Tauro.

"Its not nice to pick on oldies. They always complain." I said simply.

The man turned to look at me. "Lookie here boys. A punk wants to stand up for his elders. AAAHHHH! Just because you are extremely sorry I will let you leave with your life. NOW GO! Except the Red Bull Pirates mercy!"

"I would rather not. You see, I am in a difficult predicament. I am hungry and I need money so as to buy food. Then hear comes a guy with a 6 million bounty and I thought "What should I do?"."

"GGRRGGHHH! The punk is disgracing us. Get him!"

Two goons with cutlasses came forward, eager for violence.

SSCCHHHH! I hit the summon button. From a black void, out stepped my two demons, Obariyon and Agathion.

"_Attack"_

A simple head butt and a smack from Agathions jar was all it took to knock them out.

Low health I suppose.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Tauros. The villagers also looked scared. Deciding that I needed to do something to prevent the crowd burning me as a witch, I said reassuringly "Relax. I'm a professional. I am used to summoning demons, I am a summoner after all."

This seemed to calm the crowds down a bit. The crowds widened to give us more space to fight.

"A DEMON SUMMONER! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Simple, Nathan Foster, "The Survivor"." I said, a smirk on my face. Time to kick ass and get some grub!

Three more goons attacked. A gave them a few seconds. They stopped cautiously a metre or two away. They did not attack so I can assume that their turn is over. My turn.

"_Zio and attack, I will support with Agi." _I commanded.

Obariyon shot forwards and smashed straight into Goon One's Chin. Down for the count. A shot of electricity was fired from the mouth of Agathion and struck Goon Two. My Agi was enough to blast the last one away. 5 goons down.

"Boss! We can't take him! He has strange powers!"

"BULLCRAP! I ate a fruit of the devil! I am not scared of a few puny demons! I shall take him myself!"

He lowered himself onto his arms and legs and began to change. His arms became legs. All his legs became thinner. His shoulders widened even further and black hair grew all over him. Two horns mounted on his head. "BEHOLD! The power of the Tsuyoki Tsuyoki No Mi!" **(Bull Bull Fruit)**

Living up to his fruits name he charged like a bull at me.

"CRAP! EVERYONE OUT THE WAY! CAPTAINS GOING TO DO HIS ENDLESS CHARGE TECHNIQUE!" Shouted one member of his crew. They all rushed off.

Tauro sped up gradually.

I jumped out the way and counter attacked by having my Agathion Zio him. The attack hit but he did not seem to care.

"CRAP!"

Tauro ran past, then pivoted on his right foot before shouting "ENDLESS CHARGE!"

He dashed again, even faster now. This time I got out the way but Obariyon did not. Tauro smashed through him. Obariyon flickered before returning to my phone.

CRAP! I need to switch out a new demon!

While Tauro turned round I summoned Poltergeist.

I would say that Tauros turn was up now.

"_Bufu and Zio!"_

The spells were fired off. My Agi followed. Tauro roared in pain. Not as strong as I thought. Its just like a boss battle. Wear him down with repeated attacks until his HP runs out.

Third charge was really fast. Only just got out of the way in time. I managed to get another Bufu fired off from behind. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BRAT! ALL OUT SMASH!"

Crap. A new attack. His body shifted to that off a were-bulls. He was overly more muscular and stood on two legs. "YAARRGGHHH!" He roared and charged. If he hit me I was dead.

I retreated backwards firing off a constant barrage of Magic to slow him down. Fire, Ice and Electricity covered him until he finally got near me, a mad look on his face.

"Checkmate." I said with a slight smile. The barrage was a distraction to shield my Demons movement. Agathion had managed to sneak behind him while firing and was in a perfect position to head shot him from behind. BANG! Tauro fell to the floor, dead to the world but still very much alive. I returned my demons to my phone.

I looked to the surprised villagers and said "Well? I knocked him out so I have cash now... So someone fetch me a sandwich!" I commanded. Strangely I actually received a sandwich. A sandwich and an hour of people thanking me. BLOODY HELL! HE WAS ONLY A 6 MILLION BOUNTY PIRATE! Hardly a fight with a Shinchubukai! While they congratulated me I received two useful things. My cash, (The town gave me the money in exchange for them keeping the prisoner and getting to turn him over) and info. I learnt two useful things that day.

ONE- There was no police station on the island.

TWO- Devil Fruits actually existed.

As I fell to sleep in a room I rented at an inn I had a thought. If demons and Devil Fruits existed then maybe these people aren't mad. Perhaps I really am in One Piece.

**AN- Yes! The chapter is over! Next chapter will be the last chapter before Nath meets Luffy. I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, a large thanks to all my followers as well as the favouriters. All those who have reviewed have really made my day. **

**Now remember! My ego needs feeding, so the more reviews I receive, the faster the updates. Undying Soul out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thick Nick And Me

**Chapter 4**

**AN- Hello all! I have slaved away and this is the fruit of my hard work! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! One Piece is the property o... BLAH BLAH BLAH! WE ALL KNOW THE DRILL!**

The next morning I woke up reasonably well rested. I ACTUALLY had a mattress to sleep on last night! After a night sleeping in the woods I had never been more relieved to see a bed in my entire life! (I was swarmed by insects and nearly had my ass eaten by a wolf. This is why I hate nature)

I got changed and was preparing to leave when my phone gave off a bleep, showing I had a text.

Weird. Who the hell could be sending me a text, no signal after all.

I flicked open my phone and checked my inbox.

I had one new text, there was no mention of who sent it. I opened it and saw no message. There was a video clip of some sort attached to it. I played it.

After a few seconds the video began and I saw something I did not expect. Static. Lots and lots of static. I watched it all but there was nothing.

Double weird. First I receive an impossible text message and then the bloody thing is a video of static.

I have the feeling that someone sent this text with a subliminal message. Maybe it was something like "MIDDLE FINGER!" or perhaps "SCREW YOU! I WAS PROBABLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS WHOLE MESS!"

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. No use worrying now. I instead gave myself a mental reminder to sick a demon on who ever sent this later.

Speaking of my phone, it was acting quite strange.

I completely expected my phone to run out of charge or something. 3 days had passed and the battery bar had not decreased once. My phone hadn't even been charged for a while before this whole crap fest began.

Thus I must conclude that the mystery battery in my phone is actually a fairy sealed in a magic box which is used to give the battery infinite charge... HAH! Just kidding. Frig knows what gives this thing infinite charge, I am just happy that it does.

I paid the inn keeper and left. I went to the docks to ask about buying a boat. The boats were quite expensive. I instead enquired about hiring a ship. Quite cheap. There was another Island only a few days away apparently. The ship leading there would sail at 4 and if I missed it, then it was my loss.

With a day to waste I started looking for a weapon.

For my physical skills like Snipe I am perfectly happy to punch things in the face. I would just rather _stab_ it in the face with Snipe instead. (I assume that Snipe should still be usable with sharp pointed sticks)

I wandered round the town for a while before I found a decent looking shop tucked away in a backstreet.

The sign read "The Crooked Mace".

The shop itself looked dark and musty from the outside. It was just as disappointing on the inside. The shop was dark and cramped. The room was lit only by a few candles here and there. Racks of weapons formed a series of shelves, making the shop feel even smaller than it actually was.

A desk was at the end of the room. A young man was currently fast asleep. He snored randomly and a bubble of drool was formed around his mouth.

It was quite interesting really. I didn't know anyone could a_ctually_ do that dodgy bubble thing.

I tapped him lightly. I did again. I got bored then started poking his face.

POKE... POKE... POKE... POKE!

I got bored quickly then cut to the chase.

"OYYEE! YOU WAKE UP!"

The man casually yawned and stretched his arms as he started to rub his eyes.

"What the hell man? I was sleeping!"

"You appear to run a weapons shop."

"Nice observation."

"You also appear to be a moron."

"Nice wit man! I like a witty customer." This guy was pissing me off.

The guy himself was quite muscular. His age looked around 18 and he was wide and tall. He had short blonde hair, and unfocused green eyes. His chin was unusually pointy.

He wore basic black trousers and a grey shirt. He had a long black coat on. It went down to his knees.

"SOOOO THEN! If you run a weapons shop, shouldn't you actually be awake for the customers?"

"Usually yes. Then again I haven't had a customer for a while. No one seems violent enough to actually want a weapon."

"True. The age of punching each other in the face is over. Times have changed and now we live in a world of my swords bigger than your one."

"So true man! Hey, are you a pirate?"

HMMMMMM. Am I a pirate? I don't really know. I suppose that if this like most of those crappy OC falls into One Piece FanFics (That's right, I have read a few, despite the obviousness uncoolness it can bring to one as obviously awesome as myself) then I will probably end up blowing up lots of stuff. I will probably piss off a lot of important people. I will probably meet Luffy somehow, despite the low chance of ACTUALLY meeting him an then he will probably force me to join his crew.

"Hmmmm. Yeah, I suppose I am a sort of a pirate."  
"Cool man. Want some free weapons. I'm sort of closing today so a large discount of 100 percent is being offered on all weapons! Yay!"

"Yay!" I replied sarcastically. Who the hell does he think he is? Everyone knows that if you go into a weapon store you have to use your hard earned gold to buy weapons! You don't get them for free!

"The names Nick by the way."

"Nick."

"Yep, Nick."

"Nick what?"

"Just Nick."

Bloody hell he annoys me. May as well take advantage of the fact that he was offering weapons for free.

"May as well have a browse."

I looked round his shop for a while. There were many pieces of armour and there were so many weapons that I am sure Kenpachi Zaraki just got a boner.

I looked through them all. Some were too heavy. Others too light. Others were overkill (See bazooka) and even more seemed plain ridiculous.

"How is a pair of rolled up socks a highly deadly weapon ?"

"I don't know man! But then again, who knows? Perhaps there is a Ninga out there specialising in socks and other clothing based weapon specialities."

I face palm at his stupidity. Thick Nick.

In the end I settled on a few weapons. My first was a well made spear. It was about 2 and a half metres long, made of strong steel, was nicely weighed and had a nice point on the end.

Weapon two and three were some basic One Piece style pistols. I got some ammo too.

Weapon four was stun baton. I have no idea how Nick got one and I don't care. It was a metre long stick with a taser practically stuck to the end. I gained a small shred of respect for him after this.

After purchasing my wares, Nick gave me some holders for my pistols (they were now strapped to both my hips) as well as a strap so I could hang my spear on my back. I just stuck my Baton in an inside pocket of my Hoodie. (The baton can be pulled part into two smaller pieces which will then snap back together easily)

"Hope you like em man. I made them myself."

"Hang on, you made these?"

"Of course. That's what blacksmiths do, innit?"

I sighed and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye and good luck. God knows you will need it."

"Thanks man! See you later!"

"Probably not."

"Yeah! See ya!"

I left. Despite him being a moron he wasn't that bad. It would be worth knowing him just for the weapons.

With a load of hours to kill, I got an early lunch.

I got a fish which generally resembled cod. Could not be sure. If this was One Piece (which I was still not completely sure about) then this fish was probably part of a sea king or something.

It did not taste that bad. It was a bit crunchy though.

The next few hours were spent preparing for my "Adventure".

I gathered supplies like: rations, rope, sleeping bag, blow up pillow. Etcetera.

It was getting close to 4. I went to the dock.

The ship was all ready and waiting. The ship looked vaguely Mediterranean. It was large and had all those shipy things like a sail and a mast. The figurehead on the front of the ship was a cow. The vessel itself was called "Holy Cow Teresa". I would personally call it "Dodgy Burger To Be Teresa".

I went to the captain, a man with a beard and a moustache, and got on. The ship began to sail.

A voice came from behind me. "Hey man! Told you I would see you soon!"

That annoying the voice. The inappropriately used "man's" in every sentence. Could it be? Did he do what I think that git has just done.

"That's right man! Since my business is dead I decided to stick with you! Yay!"

I head butted the wall and cursed god.

I ran on dock and told the captain."PLEASE! TURN US AROUND! I'M STUCK WITH AN IDIOT!"

"Tough. You'll be stuck with him a while more days, won't you?"

"CURSES!" I sulked off back to Nick the Thick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Simple man! I'm joining your party! YEAH!"  
"WHAT!"

"Maaaannnn! You are stuck with me now, yeah! I'm part of your new pirate crew whether you like it or not!"

"CURSES! If I give you money will you go away?"

"No."

"Drats! Foiled again!" I thought through what he just said. "Wait, what! You want to join my crew?"

"Sure. You said you were a pirate. I will follow you around onto any crew you join eh."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Consider it payment for the weapons"

Damn. I am officially stuck with him now.

"What is your position then." May as well know what he can do.

"Me? Well man, I am a blacksmith!"

At least I will have a supply of new weapons.

"Welcome to the crew." I solemnly said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days passed. On the ship demons still seemed to be able to attack. Don't even ask how they got on the ship. I have not got a clue.

At first Nick was a bit surprised about the demons but quickly became used to it. He helped take out a few when I wanted back up. I noticed Nick had an odd fighting style.

He carried multiple weapons on his person. He has a broadsword strapped to his back, a hammer along with it, 4 swords attached to his right hip, 6 pistols in his coat pockets, a rifle on a strap and a knife sheathed to his left hip. All in all he practically shouted "OVERKILL!".

You would think that due to the amount of weapons he had, that he would be crap at using them. Wrong. He was a bloody monster in combat. The only reason my little guard dog doesn't kill all the demons himself is because I told him that I needed to be the one to do so.

Through the fights I was now level 13. (I went up one level after the fight with the were-bull)

I had spent two points on Magic, the other on Strength.

The other effects of my little Demon killing shenanigans was that I was practically a hero to the people on the ship.

GEEZ! THEY WERE ONLY LEVEL 10!

I had also KOed a new demon so I could buy it at the auction. I had now added Knocker to my team to replace Obariyon. (Knocker was a brown sprite in a ragged brown patchwork cloak. He wore white gloves and shoes)

Knocker had quite high ATK (Seven attach, which was an improvement on Obariyons measly 6) and also had two spells. Zan (A mini blast of wind) and Dia the healing spell.

After he gains a few levels his MAG would definitely get a boost. He would probably remain in my team for a while longer.

I was still waiting for the Fusion option to become available. It still had not shown up.

The next morning we hit land.

The ship had docked at a small island completely filled up by houses. There was a small mountain or hill in the centre. Apparently a marine base ruled over "Shells Town".

Me and Nick disengaged and turned to look at the ship. The other sailors quickly grabbed barrels of supplies left on the dock and were gone in a minute.

"Maaaannn! They must hate this place."

Well no! Still. The name Shells Town seemed familiar.

We walked through town together. I was not sure what I was looking for.

After a while I saw a familiar green haired swordsman being led off by an equally familiar blonde haired little twat.

"So if I survive one Month then you will release me." Said the swordsman.

"Of course!" said the little twat.

"It appears we showed up at the beginning of that Captain Morgan arc. Zoro has been arrested and Luffy will show up in a month."

"What man."

CRAP! I spoke out loud!

"Sorry man! Wasn't paying attention."

Good. He wasn't listening.

"Oh." I thought desperately trying to come up with an excuse "I just said that he has three swords, so must be pirate hunter Zoro."

"Ooohh yeah man! He does have three swords! Wonder what's going on?"

"You're going to find out."

"whhaaatt?"

"We are sticking around here for a month. After 30 days have passed something rather interesting will happen."

"Really?"

"Of course. We will see Roronora Zoro himself join a pirate crew."

"HIM! The pirate hunter joining a pirate crew. I call bull crap man!"

"Its true. Zoro will join a rookie pirate crew. I would bet on it."

Nick stood thinking for a while. Three minutes later he replied "Seriously?"

I sighed at his slowness. "Yes! I have the feeling that we too will be dragged into this mess."

An hour later and we had found a cheapish inn to take us in. Nick, the crafty git, had no cash so I had to pay for his.

I sat down at a small table in my room and prepared for when I would meet Monkey D Luffy, the single stupidest person in the anime world, in one months time.

**AN- hey everyone! Finally got to canon events! (Mini fireworks display now shows up) YES! I did just insert another OC. He too will join the StrawHats. In fact, Nath will end up attracting quite a few new characters to the Going Merry and later the Thousand Sunny. These characters will be Naths personal team, his metaphorical party of OC Characters teaming up to kick ass! They will be urgent for later plot points, and will continue to be important when Nath starts trying to change Canon events.  
Anyway, large thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters and a reminder to you to review or DIE! …... Just kidding! Seriously, review or an army of OC's will show up on your doorstep armed with baseball bats and hockey sticks. (Seriously just joking! Please review! I love your helpful comments!)**

**Anyway, until next time. Undying Soul out.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Boss Battle

**Chapter 5**

**AN- Yes! The stupidest captain and the most directional troubled person in existence are finally in my story. I hope I got their characters right, I rewatched episode 2 & 3 until I got their dialogue perfect.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I am epic. Amazingly epic. Mye ego knows this and tells me it to keep my spirits high. Please do not EVER mention that I do not own One Piece! If you do I will probably cry? :(**

One month, just about passed. Our stay for a better word was crap. Marines were treating the town like crap and while I don't actually know or like anyone here, it still ruined my day hearing random crying children.

Our stay at the inn was okay. Because of Captain Morgan (AKA General Douche bag) raising taxes we were forced to pay well over the normal prices for everything. Even with my large amount of cash I was nearly out.

Demon attacks still occurred. The demons here were a bit stronger than before. Instead of the usual weak level fives I was now dealing with up to level tens. The difficulty spike was not challenging and because of this I now had a few more powerful demons in my coffers to use in combat, as well as a few weaker ones ready for when I gain the option to fuse. They kept babbling about a master commanding them to kill me. Whoever he is I send constant douche signals to him regularly.

I was level 15 now. Two more points gained and immediately spent on Magic and Vitality.

Through Skill crack I now had the passive skills Mana Bonus (Plus 10 percent maximum Mana) and Extra Bonus (Increases chances of removing a foes extra turn. In actual combat here it basically seems to help in stopping an enemy's combos)

My demons of choice were now an Ogre and an Itsumade.

Ogre was a tall green being who was taller than Nick. His skin was completely green and he had long black hair tied behind him. He wore a tight yellow wrestling type suit and was armed with a butchers cleaver. Ogre served as my muscle during a fight. He took all the unavoidable hits due to his large size (meaning masses of HP for his level) as well as having a high attack of 10. He had the skill anger hit which had a 50 percent chance of hitting but guaranteed a critical. This ensured he would stay useful for the near future.

Itsunade was my temporary Mage of the group.

Itsuande was a largish blue bird, whom looked vaguely exotic. His most prominent detail in his appearance was a skull on his head. Large red feathers also grew on his neck. Itsunade was large enough that he could grab my shoulders and glide me places. Unfortunately he was not large or powerful enough to properly fly me around. Damn bird. He also inflicted poison damage which was pretty damn good.

Anyway, one month had just about passed. I could not remember how long it took for Luffy to arrive. All I could remember was that Zoro had nearly completed his one month sentence.

To counter this I did what all good RPG players were good at, doing repetitive crap.

After three weeks I would spend a few hours around lunch time each day at the dock waiting for his inevitable arrival. After 28 days my future captain finally showed up.

At the time I was damn annoyed at having waited so long.

The thing which caught my attention was the winy pink haired brat hurriedly talking.

"But Luffy, its not a very good idea to make him part of your crew!" Said winy brat. I now remembered it was Coby. Damn kid. His filler episode was one of the more annoying.

Both Luffy and Coby were marching through the market by the dock.

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet!" said Luffy calmly.

Coby stopped and started shouting. "HE'S BEEN ARRESTED BECAUSE HE'S A BAD GUY!"

Luffy ignored Mr Limey himself and instead decided to pick up a random pair to quench his impossible hunger.  
He chucked a single coin to the merchant who looked worryingly pissed off.

I was all ready to make an appearance. Clothes good, check. Casual way of joining adventure, check. Nick not being here, check. I made sure to distract the thick brute. He would just mess the subtle crap up.

I rushed to the vendor and handed him some cash. "Here this should cover it." I told him.

"I wonder if that Zoro is inside that Marine Base?" Questioned Luffy thickly. He completely ignored me bailing his ass. Total BAKA as the Japanese say.

The crowd around us jumped back in mock shock and dived behind random stalls. I decided to start my conversation with them now.

"Oye. The locals don't really like people mentioning Zoro. A bunch of crap went down apparently." I went up to them and said.

Coby not so subtly whispered to him "It appears Zoro's name is taboo here."

Apart from that they ignored me. I like to ignore people, don't get me wrong. I just don't like it when _I'M _the one being ignored!

"OYE! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

They looked back at me and kept walked. DAMN BASTARD! THOSE FANFICS ARE TALKING TOTL BULLCRAP WHEN THEY GET INTO THE STRAWHAT CREW SO BLOODY EASILY!

I rushed after them.

Luffy had the conversation with Coby about the marine base. As soon as Morgan's name was mentioned the entire crowd dove to the floor again idiots.

"Take a hint." I said. "Everyone bloody hates that guy."

"They do?" asked Coby. He probably thought I was a local or something.

"Yeah, total arse hole apparently. I suppose it may be the constant tax increases, the tyrannical reign of his or it may just be that he is a natural born nob head. I don't really know. I'm just passing through."

"So you're not a local?"

"Hell no. I'm a pirate." I replied confidently.

"WHOA! YOU ARE! AWESOME!" Said Luffy, finally entering the conversation with his magical sparkling eyes. Finally got his attention. Lets casually mention the defeat of a 6 million pirate. That might get him interested enough to offer a place in his crew.

"Yeah. Not part of a crew though. Just been going solo so far."

"WHAT! How have you survived so long if you've been going at it alone?" Shouted Coby. Guess it is quite unusual to have Solo players.

"It's been surprisingly easy. I can take out most foes quite easily. I took out this moron called Tauro the other day." I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT! YOU TOOK OUT CHARGING TAURO! BUT HE HAS A 6 MILLION BOUNTY!" screamed the winy little idiot. I don't know why. I just seem to really hate Coby.

"Yeah, he was easy." I said casually.

"WHHOOOAAA!" said Luffy. His sparkle eyes right now could rival those damn sparkle vampires from Twilight. "JOIN MY CREW!" he said.

I inwardly smiled. Things were going exactly as planned. I have to play a bit hard to get in order to cement my position later in his crew. He offered though, this is always the first step.

"I would but I just met you and all so... No."

"AAWWWWW! I don't care! You will join my crew!"

Yep. I have officially got his passionate "join my crew" reflex to work. My place in his crew after this arc is guaranteed.

"Not gonna be that easy. I have an idiot blacksmith who refuses to leave me alone. As much as I hate to admit it I'm stuck with him."

"WOOOAAAHH! HE CAN JOIN TOO!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Believe me. I would get rid of him but he's like a stray dog."

"You mean he is cute and cuddly?" Said Coby.

"No. He is annoying as fuck, follows me around no matter where I go and always pisses in inappropriate places. Believe me when I say you do not want him in your crew. HELL! I don't even want him with me!"

Speak of the devil. Nick comes rushing in.

"Heey man! I saw a towel on offer. Can I buy it? Please! Please! Please! Please!"

He did this for a while more before I told him no. He pouted.

"Is this him?" Coby asked.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

"JOIN MY CREW!" Shouted Luffy immediately.

"Sure man, but only if Nath joins."

"NATH! JOIN MY CREW!"

"You already asked. Again the answer is no."

"Hey man, is this a new friend?"

"Sure, why the hell not?"

Luffy and Nath started to talk about their favourite types of meat. They got along too bloody well. I may just have brought another idiot to the Straw Hat Crew.

I interrupted idiots monthly discussion to say "before Nick got here we were talking about the Marine base. If you want I can show you where it is." I said.

"Thank you Nath. That would be useful." Coby said.

We set off for Morgan's Marine Base.

XXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later and we had arrived. The doors to the great marine base stood tall and imposing. A large wall circled the base.

Coby was just saying goodbye when Luffy clambered onto the wall.

"AH! Luffy! What are you doing?" Said Coby.

"Where is that demon?"

"He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside."

"THERE HE IS! See, that guy!" Said Luffy enthusiastically.

"He can't be here... YARGGHH!" Screamed Coby when he clambered up. I could just imagine epic music playing in the background as they looked at him on the cross.

There was only problem, they were up there and I was down here.

"OY! LUFFY! Give me a hand!"

"Ha ha ha! You can't even get up! Some first mate you are!" Luffy continued to laugh.

"One, not actually part of your crew. Two, I am strong in other ways despite not being physically strong. Three, shut up and help me up!" I stated.

Luffy continued laughing but he leant down and pulled me up. I clambered the rest up and stared at the future swordsman. He was in his regular clothes from the east blue arc. He looked quite skinny and was barely propped up against a cross. He looked very weak, this is due to lack of food.

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" asked Luffy. Coby was still bricking it.

"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF WE LET HIM GO!"

"Maybe he will thank us,give us a present and be on his merry way." I said sarcastically. AAAHH, Sarcasm. The only form of speech I have actually mastered.

I put my headphones and stayed out of the rest of the conversation.

Zoro finally spoke. "Hey you guys, you're bothering me." he looked up and gave us his evil stare. "Get lost." he finished.

Luffy sat there in silence, Coby was still bricking it and I decided to cheerfully call out "How about no!"

"Piss off kid."

"No you piss off!"

"Bit hard to. I'm tied to a wooden cross."

Damn, that guys good. "Touché." I responded.

"CAN I COME UP YET MAN!" Said Nick finally. He was still on the ground, as if asking for permission to come up.

"If you must."

"YAY!" he was up in a moment. I face palmed and thought to myself. Why didn't I just ask him for a leg up? For a genius I could sometimes act a little thick. I off course, blamed Luffy of course.

A ladder suddenly appeared next to us. A little girl climbed up and shushed us. She checked the cost was clear, then using a rope she lowered herself down.

"THATS DANGEROUS! Luffy, please stop her! She'll be killed!"

"What." Said Zoro as the girl trotted up.

"Aren't you hungry? I made you some Onigiri!"

She started getting one of those rice ball things.

"You're gonna be killed shortly. Go away." Said Zoro simply.

"You haven't eaten anything though. Here!" She held two balls out. "This is my first time! But I made it with all my heart!"

Zoro scowled and said "I'm not hungry! You're annoying! Hurry up and go home."

"Stop yelling at children Zoro!" I called out.

"YOU CAN PISS OFF TOO!"

"Children are present you know."

"All of you, go away!"

Aaah! Annoying Zoro is fun! I see why all the other OC's do it.

Then in came Helmopelo or Hippo thingy me bob, or whatever that blondes name is, with two guards. He then proceeded to do his mock Zoro act and destroy little girls cooking. Even by my standards that is a bit harsh.

Next thing I know, that little girl was tossed over the wall. Luffy did his hero act.

I listened to some more music for a bit. After a minute or so I paid attention and saw Luffy having his chat with Zoro. Zoro then ate his crappy dirt rice. Luffy went off.

I yelled "See ya later, Zoro!"

"PISS OFF!"

"We are not doing this again!"

I jumped down from the wall. Luffy was leaving with Coby to find that little girl.

"OYE! You coming Weaky!" Crap, I had a really crappy nickname now.

"No, I'm sticking here for a bit, see you later."

"BYE NEW FRIEND!" Yelled Nick.

"See ya!"

He was off. I sighed in relief. Part two of operation "Do what all OC's are supposed to do if they fall into One Piece or are actually in a coma" was complete. I myself think that me being in a coma is actually what is happening. Meeting Luffy assures me that those people are not mad. No. I'M THE MAD ONE! This all just a crazy dream after getting hit by a strange electrical shock created by my phone.

We stayed there for a few hours waiting. Eventually Luffy showed up again and said "OYE! Weaky, want to help me get Zoro?"

"Why not?"

Luffy practically jumped over the wall. This time I got Nick to give me a lift up. I hopped over and he followed. Luffy walked up to Zoro until there was barely two metres between them.

"I'm going to untie the ropes and you will become my comrade." Said Luffy matter of factly.

"What did you say?"

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew!" he walked closer to Zoro.

"I REFUSE! You want me to be a bad guy? How annoying."

"Nought wrong with being a pirate. I mean, you practically are one already. You go round, killing pirates, pissing off the marines and being bad ass. If that is not being a pirate then what is?"

"YEAH! You tell him Weaky! Make him join our crew!"

I growled. "One, it's your crew. Two, I am not part of it and Three, just shut up and get this over with."

"Pirates are scum, who would want to be one?" Said Zoro darkly.

"Does it matter?" responded Luffy. "You're known as an evil pirate hunter."

"I don't care what society says! I have never regretted doing anything!"

By this point I had stuck my headphones in to play some atmospheric music.

Zoro grinned. "I will survive."

"Piss off, that's my line." I said, "Think of your own crappy/ epic things to say."

"HEY! I said it first!"

"I said it years ago!"

"ALL OF YOU PISS OFF!"

"I think we are going to be the best of friends!" Said Nick cheerfully, finally speaking up.

"SHUT UP NICK!" We both shouted.

"Meanies." He muttered and strolled off before entering the marine base and skulking inside. Wonder what he is planing on doing there?

"I've already decided that you will join my crew!" Stated Luffy.

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT BY YOURSELF!"

"You use a sword right?"

"Yeah but that stupid son took them."

"I'll go get them for you."

"What!" crap. Looks like this is becoming a crappy fetch this quest. Never have good rewards. Take this one for example. All we get is a crappy swordsman.

"So when I return your sword, you will become my comrade!" Luffy gave him his grin.

"YOU REALLY ARE DENSE!" Shouted Zoro.

"Tell me about it. Thick as pig shit."

"OYE! WEAKY! YOU ARE JOINING TOO! WHEN I GIVE ZORO HIS SWORDS YOU WILL BE SO MOTIVATED YOU WILL JOIN MY CREW!"

"What sort of logic is that?"

"WHHHOOOAHH! Luffy man! That all makes sense!" shouted Nick, who somehow showed up to say one line before dashing back into the base. Yeah, well of course _Nick _would agree with him.

Luffy ran off to the base laughing.

"Is he going to attack the base by himself?" Asked Zoro.

"Yep. He's definitely thick enough."

We stood there in awkward silence for a while. I decided to break the tension. "Sooo then. Looks like we are going to be working with the idiot for the near foreseeable future. May as well get to know each other."

"Piss off."

"Go fuck your self. Only trying to be nice." I gave him the middle finger before trotting off to the normal entrance to the base.

XXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the base was Marinily normal. No one was around. They were all doing that statue thing on the roof. I decided to do a Lara Croft (AKA tomb raider) and sneak round the base. If we are following the anime I should bump into Nami. I casually strolled around until I reached the captains office. I waited a bit but she did not show up. I was going to wait a bit longer when I heard a commotion outside.

Luffy had just done his epic "You can't shoot me thing".

I was too far away to hear what was being said but by Luffy's apparent laughing it seemed that Zoro had just agreed. They tried to take Zoro's ropes off but the marines attacked.

Zoro managed to cut the ropes himself and hold off the marines. I was thinking of helping but now. I shrugged. I think they should be fine. Luffy and Zoro can deal with things.

Lufy began his fight with Morgan while Zoro held off the marines. Luffy had Morgan on the ground when the Blonde moron burst in shouting something. He had a gun pointed at Coby's head.

I sighed. Good time to make an entrance.

I summoned Itsumade and he clung to my back. I gave him his orders and he shot through the windows, carrying me with him. Many Marines looked up in surprise as I descended down.

Itsunade couldn't keep me up for long so I mentally directed him to Coby.

Helmothingymebob looked up, having only just noticed me.

Then I was on him. Aiming my leg in his general direction I yelled "SNIPE!"

My demon let go and I kicked Morgan's son right in the face. He fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. What a dissapointment.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Got a bit lost."

The marines were all bricking it. My demon circled above.

"In a bit of trouble eh Luffy?"

"WHHHOOAAAHH! AWESOME! YOU HAVE A PET BIRD! CAN I EAT IT?"

"You can try. He may just eat you instead though."

Zoro glanced at me suspiciously.

"Mind if I help out?" I asked, having just hit the Demon Summoning App again.

SSCCHHHH!

Ogre stood tall by my side.

"This should be fun."

This seemed to make Luffy only more excited.

I stuffed my Phone inside my pocket and drew my spear from it's position on my back.

"What the hell are you?" Shouted one marine.

"Me, nothing but a Survivor."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! I AM CAPTAIN AXE HAND MORGAN!"

"Shut it you. You are practically the weakest boss in the game."

"SCREW YOU, NOW DIE! YOU THINK I AM DONE? NOT YET! I HAVE SOME HELP!"

He clicked his fingers.

SSCCHHHH!

Six black tares appeared and out came some demons.

"What! How can you have some demons with you?" I asked. He shouldn't have any demons. He is supposed to be super weak so as to show Luffy and Zoro's strength for gods sake!

"DEMON'S EH? SO THATS WHAT THEY ARE. THEY APPEARED ABOUT ONE MONTH AGO. IN RETURN FOR THE OCCASIONAL HUMAN SACRIFISE THEY AGREED TO WORK FOR ME! THE MIGHTY AXE HAND MORGAN!"

"Shut it. They are only weak demons. You are not that impressive."

"KILL HIM!"

It was around at this time that Nick fell to the ground, after jumping through a second floor window. He jumped up and said "heey man! Need a hand!"

I suppose he could take out some of the weak ones.

"Go ahead. Take three of them. Leave the rest to me."

Zoro prepared to attack one.

"Wait! This is my fight. You deal with Morgan."

Luffy and Zoro turned to face Morgan. I was left to fight them off.

Nick had drawn three of them away. Two Hairy Jacks and a Bilwis went after him.

Hairy Jack was basically a large dog. It had long blueish grey hair which coated its body and had a large fang filled mouth.

Bilwis is a demon only 1.5 metres tall. Skinny as rake with dark blue skin, it had a blank face and was armed with a farmers pitchfork while he carried some crops on his back.

Nick was fighting those level 10's well. He drew his Broadsword and slashed quickly, before drawing two cutlasses with his other hand and cutting the Hairy Jack. Jack retaliated but by using his shoulder and his head he managed to draw his hammer and smash it into the mutts face.

He slammed his Broad sword into the ground and grabbed his rifle with one hand. He blasted the Bilwis to pieces as it attempted to attack.

My foes were a Bilwis, Tan Lin and a Gagyson.

Tan Lin was going to be a problem. In Devil Survivor there were rare demons which could only have one existing at any given time. They were often powerful.

Tan Lin was one of these Demons. Standing as tall as a normal human he wore blue green style armour and had a thin sword drawn. He was only a level 6 so I could deal with him.

Gagyson was what troubled me. He was the leader, despite only being a normal demon.

He was a large human sized winged creature. Coloured pink he was the general stereotype of what a demon should look like. He was the first demon you unlock which has a Dance attack.

Dance attacks (E.G Electricity Dance) give off up to five elemental attacks to random foes.

Dance attacks are often useful even midway through the game. Because of this I had assigned Gagyson to be my Skill Crack target.

It would be tough though to beat him.

"**ZIO!" **It yelled. A blast of lightning shot at me. I blocked using Ogre. Itsumade countered with a Zan. A blast of wind knocked into him sending him back.

Bilwis dashed forward and shouted **"FATAL ATTACK!" **(Fatal attack, strong attack with 100 percent accuracy. Can only KO a foe with 1 HP)

Anyway, Bilwis dashed towards me with his pitchfork. I said "Snipe."

I stabbed forwards with my spear and hit his body full on, inflicting damage and preventing him from completing his attack. My bird slammed another Zan into it while Ogre intended to hit Bilwis with a Anger Hit, but missed.

It was at this point that Tan Lin appeared in front of me, as if he teleported.

OF COURSE! Tan Lin has a race skill which means he can sort of pass through objects, as if he teleported.

He attacked with a basic attack. My counter attack was simple_. "Ogre, block."_

He tried to attack but Gagyson has decided to stop waiting and had used a Zio on him from behind.

"ABSOLOUTE BASTARD! IT WAS NOT YOUR TURN YET! COMPLETELY SCREWING THE RULES!

My turn now though. "KILL THE BASTARD!"

With a combined force of Agi, Zan and Anger Hit launched against Gagyson I was sure he was doomed. I forgot Tan Lin had Knights Soul. (Protects leader from lethal damage)

After the Agi and the Zan hit Gagyson, Tan jumped in and took the anger hit. Tan was defeated by the attack and flickered before disappearing. His last words were **"Bugger!"**

Time for me to do the rest of my turn. Gagyson was weary of ashing in too soon.

I could attack again but that is against the compulsory rules of a turn based game. If I wish to keep my gaming pride I must only move and that is it. I jogged a few steps away and waited.

I think Gagyson knows that he has lost.

Bilwis decided to finish me off with one last attack from behind. I smirked and directed my demons too destroy it. Bilwis endured the attacks and kept coming. I turned round and nailed him with a Agi, finishing it off.

**THAT DOES IT! You are so dead! ELEC DANCE!"**

With a roar the air above stormed, as if a miniature thunder cloud had appeared. Random lighting bolts rained down.

ZZAAAPP! ZZAAAPP! ZZAAAPP! ZZAAAPP! I counted four lightning bolts.

Two struck Itsumade. He was weak to lightning and was immediately defeated.

One struck Ogre and the last was aimed at me. Ogre took the hit for me. Miracle he's still alive really.

"**I WILL NOT LOSE!"**

"MY TURN NOW BITCH!" I summoned Knocker from my phone.

I put my spear away and drew my two pistols. I had never actually learnt to shoot properly but that doesn't matter when you have Snipe.

"Suck on this!" I said, since I was bad at coming up with effective one liners.

"SNIPE!"

Gagyson tried to block the bullets with a Zio. Knocker took the hit and the two bullets struck Gagyson, defeating him.

"**NNOOOO!"** he faded away and I dispelled my demons. Everyone else had finished their fights and were looking at me with open mouths. I shrugged. Damn NPC's.

"What?" I said.

Luffy replied with a "AWESOME!"

I face palmed at his stupidity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoro told me about his battle. I nodded along but didn't really pay attention.

"OY! How did you do that crap?" Asked a tired Zoro.

May as well give an abridged version, even if it is a lie.

"I have the ability to summon demons. All my techniques and abilities involve the summoning of Demons or the channelling of their powers."

"So what. You're a Demon Summoner?"

"No, I am a pirate."

"JOIN MY CREW!"

"GOD DAMN IT! FINE LUFFY! I WILL JOIN YOUR BLOOY CREW!"

"YOSH! I have a First Mate and a Swordsman! Lets go to the Grand Line!"

I smacked him over the head. "Idiot."

Zoro's stomach growled.

"Hey." I said. "Why don't you lot have some lunch. I have something to do here. See you later."

I casually strolled towards the Marine Base.

"OYE! Shitty Summoner! Why are you going there?"

"Piss off moss head. Got things to do, people to see, quest rewards to nick." I gave him a jolly wave and left. Nick tried to follow so I sent him off with Luffy.

I went back to Morgan's office and guess who I found? The number one most lusted after character in One Piece history, except for Hancock.

"Afternoon." I said.

Nami turned around like a ghost was in the room. She hurriedly tucked the map she nicked behind her. I don't mind if she keeps that. She will only end up having to navigate for us later.

"Who, who.. who are you?" She asked. "Are you a marine? In which case the safe was like that when I got here!" Like hell was the safe like that. I may have no social knowledge but even I can see the obvious.

"Nope. Not a Marine. Not gonna bust you for nicking that map."

She looked shocked that I knew about the map, or in actuality the calling card, paper from Buggy. I just could not reveal that I knew that.

"Out of curiosity, how much cash did you nick as well?"

She shuffled to the door so I shut it.

"How much?"

"Only 500 thousand! Total waste of time!"

"Isn't it? If you give me 20 thousand we can call it quits and I shall be on my way."

"WHAT! TOTAL RIP OF! 10 thousand!"

"No"

She turned on that look she uses when she wants something at a cheaper price. I think the actual term is seduction.

"Please?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"No."

"Damn, you're no fun." She pouted and handed me some notes. I flicked through them to check their value and put them in my pocket.

I turned to the door and prepared to leave. Before that time for some foreshadowing.

"No worries, you won't need to use that money soon."

I left.

I rushed through the Marine Base and headed to the dock.

I arrived just as the Marines were asking Luffy to leave.

"Not leaving with out me eh?"

"Thank god you're hear man! Zoro's mean!"

"THEN STOP TRYING TO HUG MY SWORD YOU ABOMINATION TO SWORD FIGHTING!"

"But your sword is hugable."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Nick, stop being an idiot!" I said authoritatively.

He pouted before sinking into his seat and said "Yes Sir."

I took a seat at the back of the small wooden ship and put my headphones on. I wasn't in the mood for the Marines to start cheering and what not.

After listening to a few Code Geass OST's I looked back and saw the marines doing their gay salute thing. Good for them.

Luffy yelled "SEE YA!" and waved.

I just gave Coby a shrug and decided to live and let live. He was annoying but at least he was not that damn douche super emo Sasuke.

The ship continued into the metaphorical sunset.

I took a seat at the back of the boat and put my headphones back on. Nick was actually quiet for once and was polishing his weapons in the middle of the ship on the left seat. Zoro was sat on the right side.

Luffy stood up on the front of the ship and shouted the words which would be the true beginning of this little coma induced adventure.

"ALRIGHT, LETS GO! GRAND LINE, HERE I COME!"

**AN- Yes it is finished. I hope I have shown Luffy's unimaginable stupidity well. I hope you lot apreciate this chapter. NINE pages. FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! Largest chapter in the entire story so far! This took me ages to write. I watched episode 2 &3 over and over again until I got the dialogue perfect. Large thanks to those who have subscribed or favourited me. All the positive reviews I receive help a lot. Please rate and review! Until next time. Undying Soul out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Boogie!

**Chapter 6**

**AN- Hello all! The next chapter is finally up! I am going to force the entity of the Buggy arc into this singular chapter so as to advance the story quicker.**

**Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE! I OWN FRIG ALL! YOU GET ME FAM!**

Days passed, while no other ships passed, Zoro had some sake he refused to pass, as for Nick who just passed out. From hunger that is. We are at that episode now where Luffy tries to eat that damn bird.

For the last day or two all I have heard is the desire for food. Luffy keeps asking me to summon food, which I do not have the ability to do. After three days I already want to throttle my captain. I have no idea how I will survive 600 plus episodes of his stupidity.

No demons attacked though, which was good. I am not sure if it was because there were none around or if it was because we just weren't a very large target.

Speaking of demons, the Fusion App finally showed up after the Gagyson fight! FINALLY! TIME TO SUMMON SOME ACTUALLY GOOD DEMONS!

First off, using my Poltergeist (Who has been gathering dust in storage) and Ogre, I fused myself a Gagyson. Yep. The boss I just killed is now under my control, how cool is that?

Another thing about fusion is that it lets you give skills the demons being fused have, to the brand new little monster. My Gagyson not only has Zio and Elec Dance but has also been given the skill Anger Hit from Ogre. His passive skills include Counter (Low chance of counter attacking upon taking physical damage), Knights Soul and Watchful. (Gains some EXP if not assigned to a team)

Then I gained a Janbavan through fusion. I used Agathion and a Bilwis I specifically bought through the auction for this purpose.

Janbavon was a tall green bear, wearing a silver crown to represent being the king of the bears. He has various pieces of armour on and carries one of those balls attached to a chain which you swing around.  
With high ATK and VIT he will be a good replacement for my Ogre. (May his soul rest in peace in demon heaven or wherever fused demons go)

I gave him Bilwis' Fatal Strike and Agathion's Zio. With Knight Soul, Hero Aid and Race O (Attacks dealt to the same race deal 50 Percent more damage) he will make a fine addition to the team.

I bought a weak level 2 Kabuso (No need for you to know about it) and fused it with a Pixie to make a Kikimora. (a bent over old lady with a birds head and arms)

Kikimora is not very strong seeing as she is only a level 9.

Knocker and Itsumade came together to create a Makara. Makara was a serpent like snake fish thing which swims in the sea. His skills included Taunt (Attract enemy attacks) Dia and Zan. All of his passive skills were filled in. I will use him for back up when one of my demons are knocked out.

I gave a sigh of relief after creating these demons. It quenched my gaming thirst and gve me a sense of nostalgia I have not experienced in a long time, like I had just had a quick visit home to play on my N64 or something.

"I'm hungry." said Zoro.

"I am so hungry I could eat a horse... or a demon." stated Nick.

"FFFOOOOOOOODDD!" moaned Luffy.

I sighed and face palmed. I needed no food, my gaming thirst has just been quenched!

Zoro looked up to see a bird flying over our heads.

"A bird eh..."

Luffy grinned and said "Oye! Let's eat... that bird!"

"Bad move." I told him matter of factly and put my headphones on, waiting for him to get stuck in the birds mouth. I open my eyes for a moment to see Luffy screaming from the birds mouth "HELP ME!"

"YOU DUMBASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed Zoro as he rowed faster than any human should be able to physically row. I nearly fell off the ship.

Nick, despite his large size was not so lucky. He was currently gripping the back of the ship with one hand and was clearly delusional. "Heey man! Tie up the donkey and help me with the Tiger eh?"

I ignored him and put my headphones back on. I shut my eyes and held tight. It was going to be a bad day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Halfway through Zoro was nice and picked up some hitch hikers. They promptly tried to hijack the ship and threatened Zoro. I rolled my eyes and summoned Gagyson, who promptly shocked their asses.

Two minutes, three sprained limbs, a number of broken bones, 4 missing teeth and a black eye or two later the three Buggy minions were happily rowing us to the next town.

A few hours later and we arrived at the port. There was a proper gay pirate ship there, with a circus tent on it. Description wise- totally gay fits it fine.

As soon as we docked a huge explosion appeared in the distance.

Despite knowing that this would happen I still face palmed at how stupid Luffy was, getting into this situation in the first place.

"What was that explosion?" Asked Zoro.

"It's Captain Buggy's Buggy Bomb!"

"Buggy Bomb?"

"Yep, pretty crappy name isn't it."

"I agree with you for once."

I sighed and cracked my knuckles. "Time to stop Captain killing himself."

"Right." Zoro began running in the wrong direction.

"OY! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" We all shouted. He shrugged then turned around, still going the wrong way.

"Oh well. He'll get there eventually."

Me and Nick took off.

After a bit of running we arrived at the battle scene. Due to my slow pace when running we _actually_ showed up after Zoro. ZORO? ZORO OF ALL PEOPLE! I really need to exercise.

Zoro was currently blocking three swordsmen from attacking Nami, who was attempting to stop the cannon.

"ZORO!" yelled Luffy from his position in the cage.

"Hey! I'm here too you know."

"Oh, finally shown up Nath eh, shitty summoner?"

"OOOHHH! WEAKY'S BACK!"

"I AM NOT WEAK! JUST NOT MUSCULAR!"

Anyway, Zoro took his epic sword handing position. I decided to join in the epicness and stand next to him, one hand in my pocket, while the other casually holds my phone. Zoro turned round to look at Nami.

"Injured?"

"Uuuhh..."

"Morning again." I burst in. "How's the thieving going? Still robbing?"

"EEEHHH! You're that guy from the marine base!"

"Names Nath. Forced First Mate of that idiots crew." I pointed to Luffy who was currently chuckling.

"WHAT! That idiots your captain?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, is that guy a clown?" Nick asks pointing at Buggy. Slow as a snail he is.

"No Nick. He's a gay actor with a large red nose which he got from is mothers side of the family. OF COURSE HE'S A BLOODY CLOWN!"

"HI MISTER BIG NOSE!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG NOSE!" yelled Buggy.

"Hurry up and get me out of here."

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Zoro. "A bird takes you away and now you're in a cage?"  
"Well it was a lot of fun."  
"if this is fun I would hate to see what is NOT fun." I pointed out.

"He he. QUIET WEAKY!" I decided to do my first anime style facial expression. I sulked in a corner. Yep, mild character development done.

"Zo... Zoro!"

"That's what he called him right?"

"And Nath! That was what Zoro called the other one!"

"So you are Zoro. What do you want, did you come for my head?" said Buggy sinisterly.

"Nope, not interested. I quit being a pirate hunter."

"Bit hard to take your head as well." I matter of factly pointed out. "Your Devil Fruit makes that a bit difficult eh?"

Buggys eyes popped out anime style. "WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DEVIL FRUIT?"  
"Bit hard _not _to know. It probably says it on your wanted poster."  
"HEY! One of you, check my bounty!"

"Yes captain!" One minion bellowed out. He pulled out a poster and checked it. "He's right captain. It says it in black and white."  
WHAT! YOU GIVE ME THAT!" Buggy trotted up and took the poster. He skimmed down the description until he saw what his crew mate pointed out. "Oh I see. Yes it does say so. Forget I said anything. Now die would you!"

"TAKE HIM OUT CAPTAIN!" Multiple voices shouted. Buggy drew to daggers and prepared to attack.

"Hey, Zoro. Be careful. Your sword attacks wont work on him."

"Shut it shitty Summoner!"

"HEY! NATH IS NOT SHITTY! JUST SUCKY!" Burst in Nick.

"THANKS A LOT NICK!" I said sarcastically.

"No problemo!"

It appears Zoro would not listen. Buggy attacked and Zoro cut him with a few slashes.

"Not so hard after all." Zoro calmly stated as he sheathed his sword.

"He's not dead yet." I calmly said. Pretty obvious actually. Ow come all anime characters are thick?

A dagger was chucked by Buggy, who had just got up. It pierced Zoro in the side. "Uuuhhh."

Zoro was down n his knees.

"ZORO!" Yelled Luffy.

"What's with that hand?" Said Nami. I forgot. The dagger was not chucked, his hand just moved forwards to stab him. His hand went back to his body and reattached. "Bara Bara No Mi. That's the name of the devil fruit I ate! I can't be killed by a sword, I am a splitting man!" Buggy wallowed in his own self importance. I decided to cut him smugness down a bit. Only _I _can be smug 24/7!

"HEY YOU THICK BIG NOSE! YOU AREN'T SO TOUGH! YOU A STUPID CLOWN WHO IS ABSOLOUTELY USELESS IN HIS PROFFESION! HELL, EVEN MORGAN WAS A BETTER VILLAIN THAN YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST VILLAIN TO EVER APPEAR IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE! EVEN EMO SASUKE HAS MORE BRO POINTS THAN YOU!YOU SUCK!" I yelled. My insulting prowess still lacks so it just seemed to be a Buggy rant really. It did the job though. Buggy was pissed. "What's wrong, don't want to Boogie?" I could imagine tinned laughter in the background now. Yes it sucked but I had to get that joke out of my system.

Buggy's crew stood there with open mouths.

"WHO... HAS... A ... BIG …... RED... NOSE!" his hand darted towards me. Time to be epic. I pressed the summoning app.

SSCCHHHH! Out came Janbavan, who stood there and took the attack. He barely took any damage.

"Time for me to kick your ass, Buggy. You certainly wont be boogieing when I'm done with you."

"YYAAARRGGGHHH!" multiple people screamed out at my demon, including Nami.

"WHAT SORT OF DEVIL ARE YOU?"

"Simple, I don't need to be a devil. Why should I? I can just summon Devil instead, after all, I am a Demon Summoner."

There was silence for a while. The entire crew burst into laughter.

"HA HA HA! YOU! A DEMON SUMMONER! THERE IS NO SUCH THING! HA HA HA! EITHER WAY YOU CAN NOT KILL ME!"

"No use, its over." said Nami negatively.

Buggy struck and Zoro parried as the clown struggled to get past his defences. I decided I may as well end the fight early.

Buggy jumped back as Zoro failed to damage him.

"Idiot. Your three sword style has no effect on me."

"True but my attacks do." I said. I pointed a hand at Buggy and said "Agi." (I replaced Dia with Elec Dance instead so I could keep a basic spell)

A fireball formed in my hand and launched at Buggy.

He just ducked in time.

"EEHH! Are you trying to kill me?" Shouted Buggy, completely embarrassed.

"That is the point of a fight to the death you know."

While I distracted Buggy, Zoro had gone to the Buggy cannon and had turned it around with pure strength.

"WHAT?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! THE CANNON IS POINTED TOWARDS US!" Buggy and his crew shouted.

"Light it, hurry!" Said Zoro.

"Kay."

"AAH! WAIT! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! The buggy bomb is still in there!"

Nami lit the cannon and the cannon roared like a pissed off lion. The shot headed straight for Buggy. I dived for cover and my demon protected me.

In the aftermath of the explosion Zoro struggled to pick up Luffy in his cage while struggling with his injuries.

"Why do you try so hard? You're just a pirate." Nami asked.

"Hey! We are not just pirates, we are also awesome. Your just hurting our male egos." I said. Wow my people skills are really developing. I am actually joking with people. Only in a coma as I say. Its either that or only in America and I certainly wasn't going to say that. One, I am not in America, I am in a coma. Two, I would get sued by Little Kuribo for nicking Bandit Keith's catchphrase. Three, shut up and carry on.

"Go help Zoro out." I told Janbavan. He phased away and appeared before Zoro. He grabbed the cage and struggled to lift it.

"Hey, how are you doing it? That's a different thing to the last ones you used."  
"Well duh. Of course there are more demons. I just got an upgrade, that's all."

"AWESOME! MYSTERY BEAR!"  
"In a way Luffy, yes. It is a mystery bear."

I walked off and left my demon to help Zoro. I knew Luffy would just bump into that weird dog later. Can't be bothered with that. I left Luffy and the others amongst the unconcsious badies of the Buggy Pirates.

I stuck my headphones in and using Gagyson to get a lift I managed to find a nice rooftop to spot when the next part of this minor arc would begin. Nick begged to come along so I let him. He was sat there playing rock, paper, scissors with Obariyon, who I summoned to keep him occupied. The demon was winning off course.

"**YES PUNY HUMAN! I WIN AGAIN! YAARGGH HA HA HA!"**

"AAHHHHH! Let me try again!"

"**NO! I AM THE MASTER! HA HA HA HA! WHO'S THE ROCK PAPER SCISSORS MASTER NOW? …... WAAGHHHH HA HAH HA! I MISS YOU BROTHER! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HERE TO PLAY CHILDRENS GAMES WITH?"**

"QUIET! I am trying to spot what idiotic thing Luffy is doing now."

I saw the idiotic thing. Buggy tried to kill that Mayor guy when Luffy showed up to stop him. YAYYY! Go good guys! Zoro and Nami were there too.

Luffy knocked out the whiny mayor guy next. I was still too far away to hear. I sent Nick on ahead to go help out in the battle with Buggy. His guns and impact type attacks should help put down Buggy with even less work than normal.

A buggy ball was fired. Luffy did his fat man no jutsu and bounced it back.

Zoro ended up picking a fight with that acrobat next. No need to interfere there then. I commanded Gagyson to grab my back ad prepare to fly. I was sure that would be needed soon. Events _ALWAYS_ happen which force the OC to get involved in fights, sort of like the Demons in Morgan's arc. Actually, where are all the demons. I face palmed myself for thinking that. I have definitely jinxed it now.

Nami dashed off to nick the treasure. Yep. If something bad will happen it will be where the the girl is. It is a rule of anime. Shit happens wherever there is boobs to save.

A group of demons appeared trough various rips. SHIT! There was over 10! Normally Nick could deal with some but this time I sent him to deal with Buggy.

I gave my demon his command I went after Nami and one of the most difficult battles I was sure to have until at least the Grand Line.

XXXXXXXXXX

Showing up just in time I was met with the usual playing field. Nami was dragging the usual large bag of treasure when a group of demons ambushed her. This practically screamed of "Please help me!" Quests. Either way they are a lot more fun than the damn fetch it quests.

I landed in the circle of demons, just this once doing what you are NEVER supposed to do in a strategy game. I let myself be surrounded.

"HEY! YOU CRAPPY DEMONS! FOLLOW ME! My soul looks like it tastes a lot better than hers, doesn't it? Why don't you come and try my soul just in case eh?"

I took to the air again and used a Agi to clear a path for me to escape. The demons followed me, leaving Nami alone. Nami will probably continue on her merry way until Buggy attacks her, at which point Luffy will kick his ass. For now I should focus on the demons.

I told Gagyson to drop me off on a series of rooftops which could be used for battle. The demons climbed or flew there way on top to follow me. I smiled. Perfect.

This battleground is perfect. The web of rooftops will be my domain and I shall be the spider! They will have to either come at me one on one or two on one depending on whether they can fly or not.

I used my app to summon back Janbavan. He stood in front of me to block the small walkway. Gagyson hovered behind.

"Well then, shall we dance?" I asked. I casually took off my Hoodie and dropped it on the floor.

The demons attacked. BLOODY HELL! NEARLY ALL MY FOES WERE LEVEL 15'S! I AM SO FUCKED!

My opponents were a range of different forms.

Two were Hairy Jacks, they had circled round so they were behind me.

Three Kijimunaa's were distancing themselves from me. (Small green balls of leaves with little eyes and a stalk and stuff. Armed with force dance they would be a problem)

A Mokoi stood in front of me. (a human sized stone coloured demon. Wrapped in a loincloth to protect him from indecent exposure in public, he would be difficult to kill with his Fatal strike and highish ATK)

Two Tenong cuts stood stationary behind the Mokoi. (They were like thread personified. They were like a strip of evil spaghetti but human sized and made of rainbow coloured Plasticine. They have the power of paralysation)

Finally two Lilin's led the attack from the sides. (They were attractive. VERY attractive. Attractive in the way that all seductresses are. With blue hair, big boobs and little clothing they often attract male attention. The blokes often figure out that the prostitute had lied to them once the clothes are removed and they realise that she has wings)

Altogether my chances of victory are slim. If I win a 10 to 3 match it will be a miracle. Then again, I am the First Mate of the Straw Hat Crew. If I want to reach the strength of the monster three this will be a good test of skill. Time to float or sink or I too will never boogie again... OKAY THEN! I LIED! I still haven't got that joke out of my system.

"**ATTACK!" **Yelled one Lilin.

The Mokoi struck first with a basic attack. _"FATAL STRIKE! NOW!"_

My demon complied and sent out the strong attack, Mokoi trotted back a few steps.

"AGI!" I bellowed. My fire attack inflicted a bit more damage to his dwindling HP.

One Tenong Cut took his place and continued the offensive. _"AGI!"_

The fireball hit, I drew my pistols and fired them, using Snipe to increase Acuracy.

The Jack's attempted to attack while I dealt with Tenong. I expected this and had told Gagyson to prepare Elec Dance.

The strong bolts of lightning behind me informed me that the plan was a success. Jack's are weak to electric attacks. I glanced back. One was dead, the other retreated.

The Lilin's stayed back. My turn to try to do some damage.

Gagyson had low MP so he could not let loose any more Elec Dances. Instead I commanded him to use Zio. It was enough to send the Mutt back to hell.

Two Kijimunaa's had been running round the arena to retake the area behind.

"OYE! NOT YOUR TURN YET!" You know things are bad when game characters don't obey the rules. Then again, this is _not_ a game. NO! This is real life! (Or a coma, but that is not the point)

Time to finish off that Spaghetti rip off. Electric attacks will not work on it unfortunately. He Nullifies Elec attacks.

A twin yell of "AGI!"

"**AGI!"** managed to inflict a large chunk of damage. It did not kill him though.

One of those leaf monsters reached the point at which I was making a last stand and called out **"FORCE DANCE!" **In a squeaky voice. Two pillars of wind rushed randomly towards me. The first struck Gagyson, he was weak to force attacks and was Koed in one hit. The second slammed into me and knocked me onto an adjacent rooftop.

I got up wearily and rubbed my shins. I would REALLY need to man up if I ever wanted to be on a Luffy level of fighting.

Janbavan had enough leg muscles to jump over to my side. The others were not so lucky. They began their trek round our arena so as to get to us. I summoned Makara. The demon eel swam through the air as easily as water. Things were NOT looking good.

SLASH! The damaged Tenong Cut was sliced in two with a mighty Broadsword. Nick stood there with his sword drawn, two katana in the other and a pistol gripped with his arm and elbow.

"HEEYY MAN! NEED SOME HELP?"

"FUCK YEAH!" I shouted, happy to see him for once. Nick then used his katana's to open up multiple quick wounds on the Mokoi to finish it off.

With those two just taken down that left six left.

"Try to deal with the Tenong Cut left over! Fight a winged women if you can! Take one of the leafies!"

"YES SIR!" He answered happily and proceeded to dish out an ass kicking. Damn. I should appreciate that idiot more often.

I turned my attention to the seductress flying towards me and yelled out"AGI!" the fireball glanced her. She attacked and I dodged. My bear swung its ball on chain at her head. It missed but dealt some damage. She leapt backwards.

Unfortunately she had Elec Nullification. No spamming Elec dance for me on her. I said nothing about spamming it on the _other_ remaining leaf things coming towards me.

"ELEC..." Power gathered in my hands. "DANCE!" Instead of a thunder cloud raining down bolts this time, as if I was pointing a ray gun, thunder shot from my hands and streaked forwards randomly. Three smashed into the first, killing it. The other took two glancing blows but kept advancing strong.

"Agi." I said simply. BOOM! And that kids, is why you do not set fire to trees or other tree related monsters. A few charred leaves marked the place where the Kijimunaa died.

I turned back to the seductress.

"**Curses! I have lost." **Her tone changed and became a lot more agreeable. **"Because of that I will have to give you... _Certain_... treatment." **She loosened her clothing, giving me the impression she was about to strip.

"**Sexy Gaze!"** She said completing her seducement attack.

While my two bear was on the floor, struggling to cross its legs, I remained fine.

"**HA HA! I WIN!"**

"Not so fast. Usually that would win. You forgot one thing though. I'm socially awkward."

"**WHAT?"**

"And with that I say checkmate." I drew my spear and charged her with a snipe. It hit her but she was not dead.

"**FOOL!" **her fingers became sharp claws and she raked me with her claws twice.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" the pain was bad. Blood was spraying off everywhere. My top was soaked, lucky I removed my Hoodie earlier really.

I sunk to one knee in pain.

"**HA! NEVER GET CLOSE TO A DEMON YOU FOOL! YOU WILL JUST RECIEVE MULTIPLE ATTACKS!"**

"Idiot." I said.

"**What?"**

"Idiot. I told you... this is checkmate." I smirked. Makara blasted a Zan into her back from behind. I removed my spear.

"I let myself be targeted by you. That way you would not notice that _one _of my demons was not effected by Sexy Gaze. It gave me a perfect chance for a sneak attack!"

I placed a hand on her head. "This is the end."  
**"PLEASE... NO! I WILL GIVE YOU GOOD SEX! I WILL SERVE YOU FOR LIFE! LET ME LIVE!" **I pretended to think for a moment.

"How about no. AGI!"

"**NNOOOO!" **the flame attack head shot her and she died with an inhuman screech.

Nick came over. He was finished with his fight. He sported some claw wounds too.

"Nasty women tried to bite me too. Man... are you okay?"

"Not really. Could you give me a hand back to the others?" I asked, my legs feeling weak.

"Sure." He put one arm around me, to help support my weight and together we set off.

We found our selves at the remains of the battlefield. Buggy had already been sent flying and now the townspeople were yelling at Luffy.

"HEY! YOU LOT! Little help." I said. Nami turned round, walked up to me and punched me in the face.

"YOU IDIOT! You led all those creatures away from me!How could you be so stupid? You had no chance of winning against those odds!"

"So?" I said. "Luffy's stupidity has rubbed off on me. Not much we can do about that."

I walked towards the rest with Nick's help. "We should probably get off now." I pointed towards the angry mob of towns people.

"CRAP!" we all yelled.

"DAMN PIRATES!" They yelled and ran after us.

We all jogged towards the end of town and by jog I mean they ran ahead and left me.

"BASTARDS!"

In the end Nick just picked me up and ran for it. It was humiliating and was more than a bit gay but at least I would not lose my genitalia to an angry mob.

We caught up to the others. That dog started barking to keep the towns people away.

"THANKS SHITTY DOG!" I shouted. I was sure that dog gave me a pawed middle finger.

We eventually arrived at the beach where Nami's ship was.

"Is this your ship? NICE!" Sad Luffy.

"Not really, I don't think so. I took it from a bunch of stupid pirates."

"OHHHH! Those stupid pirates!" me and Zoro said in unison.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" the three said crappy pirates jumped out from behind the boat and said "We were waiting for you, thief!"

I cracked my knuckles and summoned Gagyson again.

"YYYAAAARRRGGHHH!"

15 minutes later and we were sat on the two ships and were sailing away from the unboogieist arc of the East Blue Saga. Nami was complaining and attempting to bandage my wounds when it happened.

The old man showed up shouting about brats and what not. I put my headphones on and honstly stopped paying attention.

**AN- YES! YES! SUCK ON THAT UPLOAD TIME! I JUST SPENT FIVE HOURS WRITING THIS SHIT! WOOOH! Fast updates anyone? Hope you like it! Prepare yourself for the Kuro arc. The whiny liar of the crew shall join soon! Please rate and review! OH YEAH! Read my bleach OC story. I personally think it is twice as good as this one! Until next time... Undying Soul out!**


	7. Chapter 7: PURR-fectly CAT-chy!

**Chapter 7**

**AN-HA! Bet you weren't expecting another chapter so early eh? Well you are owned! HA HA HA HA! I HAVE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE AND YOU PROBABLY WEREN'T EVEN THINKING THAT BUT EITHER WAY SCREW YOU! HA HA HA! Ahem. With the crazy out of _my _system, let us return to the crazy in Luffy's system.**

**Disclaimer: Some famous scientist discovered a while ago that your body is constantly producing and destroying new cells, thus some of your cells come from famous people. So in one way, I DO own One Piece!**

Nami persuaded us to all move onto her boat. We left the piece of shit we called a boat behind us and prepared for the next island. I knew it would be the Kuro arc but they didn't.

Nami was complaining about something or another. Seriously, all she does is moan and bitch about stuff. This is why I don't want a girlfriend. I refuse to do what every other bloody OC does in Fanfics. I WILL NOT TRY TO SHAG NAMI! HELL... I DON'T EVEN THINK I KNOW HOW TO SHAG! I never received the "Birds and the bees" lecture due to my social incompetence and what not.

Anyway, Nami was explaining why we were nowhere near ready to go to the Grand Line. I just nodded my head and focused on my phone while planning future Demon Summons and what not.

My little fight before gained me a hell of a lot of EXP. I was now a level 17 and things were grand.

My stats now read:

Strength- 8

Magic- 11

Vitality- 8

Agility- 6

Yep, pretty nice range of stats for beginning this whole adventure. At the rate things are going I may end up as a level 40ish by the time the whole Alabasta arc is even finished. Hell, with the right demons and abilities I could even fight an Admiral... Yep. Blasphemy. Casual OC saying he can fight an Admiral. NOOOOO! AN OC CAN ONLY PLAY A SUPPORT ROLE! Those of you out there who think this can suck my balls. That's tight, screw the rules! I'm in a coma!

I needed a Demon my level so I could fight Kuro to a standstill later. I checked the auction and saw I could buy a few new Demons.

I bought two Toubyou's (Reason will become apparent later)

Toubyou's were basically a jar with a bunch of electric spitting snakes hidden inside. Yep. Electric spitting snakes in a jar fit them well.

I used the first one and fused it with a shop bought Agathion to create... (Drum roll) …... WAIRA!

I could practically hear crickets chirping. Admittedly Waira was not much but he was the best I could do. (Waira was a brown demon with a cows body and hooked claws to walk with. He has a race skill called Devil Speed. With that I can dash around like a five year old drinking seven litres of red bull, force dance helped too)

I also decided to ask Nick how he actually fights. The few times I paid attention and it seemed like he just awkwardly tried to smash things with a few too many Sword.

His reply was "Look man. I use so many weapons because its unfair for me to use only one of the weapons I create. My style is Infinite Weapon Style. I adapt my fighting style depending on the weapons I have with me."

"Basically you wing it."

"HELL YEAH!"

We sailed for a few more days. The sea remained as wavy and blue as ever and I can honestly say I was sick of it. Too hot as well. I was only still wearing my Hoodie through pure pride. (Nick picked it up while we were leaving the last island)

We finally reached land. Everyone got off the ship.

"Its been a while since I've been on land." said Zoro as he stretched his arms.

Luffy looked around excitingly. "Ah, so the village is further down that way?"

"Although its just a small village..." Said Nami is response. I started walking. Luffy running there was inevitable. May as well have a head start.

"Oooooh. In that case... MEAT! MEAT! MEAT, MEAT, MEAT! There should be some food in the village right?" Yelled Luffy as he grabbed Nami and started to salivate. Yep. I can see why the fan girls LOOOOVE him.

Nami pushed him off and scowled. "Can you not think about eating all the time?"

"Nope." I said. Still walking off. "While our brains our located in our heads and are protected by our Skulls... his can be found in his stomach, its only protection... his plain stupidity."

Zoro yawned, then unsheathed one of his swords slightly.

"Careful!... Someone's here."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"No shit eh? How long did it take you to sense them?"  
"SHUT UP SHITTY SUMMONER!"

"Where? Where?" said Luffy as he looked in random directions for our intruders.

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted Zoro.

"EEEHHH!" Shouted Luffy as he danced from foot to foot while being pelted with shots. I sighed, face palmed and took my phone out.

A bunch of random pirate flags popped up from the shrubbery around us.

"Wow. This... is... AWESOME!"

"This isn't the time to be in awe." Stated Nami, being drowned out by the excess noise Luffy was creating.

"HA HA HA HA!"

I looked up. Their on the cliff, in all of his cowardly glory... STOOD THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!

….

….

….

Who the hell an I kidding? He sucks.

"I am the great leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village... USOPP!"

His hair blew in the wind and he attempted to look epic. He failed. A lot.

"EVERYONE PRAISES ME AND ADRESSES ME AS CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Others however address you as a wanker." I stated simply.

"NO ONE DISRESPECTS THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!"  
"Shut up! Luffy, you deal with this. I can't be bothered."

I continued walking towards the village.

"OYE! DON'T JUST LEAVE US!" Shouted Nami.

"See you later. Meet you in the largest restaurant in the village. God knows I need to get stuck in there before Luffy does."

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" yelled Usopp.

"Simple. This village. Dinner. Now. After all, who's going to stop me. I repeat. I... AM... HUNGRY! Do your fake 80 million men speech to the captain. He is actually stupid enough to believe you."  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"Simple. I'm amazing. I know everything."

"WOW! INCREDIBLE!" Shouted Luffy, going into super excited mode.

"I rest my case." I stated epically and walked off, leaving the others to do the bull crap beginning of this arc. I will meet up with them later and go to the mansion for one reason. I have LOADS of bad cat puns to use on that damn Kuro. LOADS! I refuse to not say them. This is my coma, I shall do what I like!

Anyway, I wandered into Usopp's tranquil village and had a little look around. Nice small houses. Casual country atmosphere. Peaceful music in the background. Yep all was right in the world.

"I NEED TO GO PEE PEE!" Yelled Nick, thoroughly ruining my peaceful walk. I fell to the floor in depression. It appeared he decided to follow me.

"SERIOUSLY! I REALLY NEED THE LOO! I HAVE NOT GONE IN DAYS!"

"Couldn't you piss off the side of the ship?"

"NO WAY MAN! GROSS!"  
"Go behind a bush."

"GROSS!"  
"Oh man up!"

"CRAP! SEE YA LATER!" He dashed in the general direction of that large mansion. I shrugged and left him to it.

I found a nice restaurant pretty soon after. A large sign read "Meshi" and the smell of meat wafted up from inside. Yep. Luffy would show up here for sure.

I went inside, reserved a large table by the window, ordered a large sandwich and some fruit juice and waited for the morons to show up.

Ten minutes later I heard the inevitable call of "MEAT!"

Luckily I had persuaded the chef to start cooking early.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy dashed through the door and practically leaped onto the seat I left for him.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE BLOODY MEAT!"  
"BUT I LIKE MEAT!"  
"SO?"  
"MMMMMEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

I face palmed. "Dinner will be here in five minutes. Get Nami to pay. I am sure as hell not."

Two minutes later in came Zoro and the others.

"Ayup." I told Zoro.

"Eh?"

"Ayup."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"basically hi."

"All right then." he stood awkwardly for a moment. I sighed and moved up a seat.

"Sit down why don't you? The chef will bring something for you in a moment."

Dinner was certainly... Well... Interesting. Luffy spent half the time trying to nick my sandwich. I set fire to him slightly with a Agi each time he did. He never learnt his lesson, the lesson being that I love my sandwiches! LOL! I got a real buzz out of seeing Usopp shit himself every time I set fire to Luffy!

Zoro chose to have some booze, Nami chose something more sensible for lunch and Luffy had …... Well what do you know? Meat!  
He was on his fifth leg when he began his story on Shanks and Yusopp.

"I met him when I was young." He muttered still chewing.

"My father was on Shanks ship!" Said Usopp excitingly.

"Mmmmm. You look just like your father. *Chew Chew* When I first saw you I thought you were his son."

"Really? I never thought that my dad would be on such a great ship!" asked Usopp. Poor lad. He was probably desperate for any info on his dad, after all, he is all he has got left. Didn't his Mum die or something?

"I don't know what his situation is now, but he's probably still with him." Stated Luffy as he took another bite. Seriously, he needs to learn some table manners. Even me, as socially awkward as I am, still has more manners at the table than he does.

Luffy started on the apples and I was now certain that Oda somehow transferred all of Africa's food to Lufy, how else could he remain well fed unless he starved at least an entire continent. Yep. I am now certain that Monkey D Luffy caused world starvation, Hell! He probably wiped out the frigging Dinosaurs as well!

"Your fathers marksmanship is truly elite." Continued Luffy.

As Luffy continued the crappy tale my interest gradually waned. In the end I just stuck my headphones on for the rest of the meal.

"I'll be on my way then!" alerted me that the conversation was over. I caught a glimpse of Usopp running to see his girlfriend. LOL! See what I did there? Yeah? Yeah? Okay, I know. Not funny.

"THE USOPP PIRATE CREW IS HERE!" Yelled the trio of little kids Usopp hangs around with. Looks like those lot were here.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"Fucking midgets." I answered, finishing my drink.

"The captains not here." One of the kids said.

"Don't tell me..." Said the second.

The third ran up to our table and yelled "HEY, YOU PIRATES! What have you done with captain Usopp?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Yelled them all as the other two caught up. I inwardly smirked at the joke Zoro was about to do.

"EEEHHH! That was some good meat." Said Luffy as he tapped his belly.

"EEHH! Meat!?" One said.

"Don't tell me the captain was..."

Nami started laughing.

"Wh... What have you done?"

"Your captain was... Eaten!" Answered Zoro with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh yeah." I put an evil expression on too. "He was damn nice, even if he was a bit chewy."

"AAAAHHHH! ONIBABA!" Yelled the three children as their eyes popped out comically and stared at Nami.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?"

The three children fell to the floor is fright.

"ITS ALL BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE BEING STUPID!"

We all continued to laugh. Yep. My people skills have taken leaps and bounds.

After we actually explained what happened the three midgets, (Whom I have named Minion One, Minion Two and Minion Three) became a lot more useful. They told us about Kaya's mansion and how Usopp would normally be there. They offered to lead us there.

I shrugged.

"Anyway, where is Nick? I haven't seen him." Asked Nami.

"Relax, eh? He is fine! He went off somewhere to find a good pissing spot."  
"Well he hasn't returned."  
"So? He's like a stray dog, he always shows up sometime."

We arrived at a large steel fence. Behind it stood a large and beautiful manor house. The entity of it was polished and clean, the place gave an aura of wealth.  
"It's HUGE!" Shouted Luffy in exclamation.

"If you can't find the captain around this time, he's probably there."  
So then," I said rubbing my hands. "How are we breaking in? Do we go through the fence, dig under it or just climb it. Either way is fine with me."  
"EEHHH!" Shouted Nami.

"Quiet Nami. Screaming usually makes it harder for someone to try and break in to a private house."  
"Who says we are breaking in eh?" replied Nami.

"Simple, we are travelling with Luffy of all people. If something stupid can happen, it usually happens to him.

"Why is Usopp here?" Asked Nami after a while.

Minion One proceeded to tell the tale. It was relatively heartfelt and mushy.

"GOOD! Then lets go in an ask her for a ship!" yelled Luffy.

"The one that cheered her up was Usopp." Said Zoro.

"So? Luffy is so damn stubborn that he will make her give him a ship, no matter how long the moron takes."

The others discussed how to get in. I did a countdown.

"One...Two... Three!" Then pointed to the fence.

Luffy was climbing up.

"Lets go in and have a look!"

"HA! TOLD YOU WE WERE GONNA BREAK IN!"

"SHUT UP NATH!"

I stopped paying attention until Luffy grabbed me and the others and did something so thick he could compete for the multi universes greatest most stupid thing ever!

"GOMU GOMU NO SORRY TO INTRUDE!"

He stretched his body like a slingshot and prepared to randomly fire us into the air. Just before lift off, I scowled at him and said "I hate you SSSOOOOOOO much right now."  
WWOOOOOOSSSHHH!

XXXXXXXXXX

We were in the air! Really I the air. I mean, I was in a coma and all but I could still swear that I could see my house from up here! Everyone was screaming, including me. I did the only thing I could do.

SSCCHHHH!

I summoned Gagyson and practically squealed "SAVE ME! I WANT TO LIVE!"

He grabbed me and casually started to descend.

"YOU BASTARD!" The others yelled.  
"SEE YA SUCKERS! I'M GONNA LIVE!"

We all descended quickly and plummeted into various uncomfortable landing spaces.

Luffy made a crack in the concrete, Zoro dug a crater in the path. Nami scraped along the grass while Gagyson crashed into a tree before dispelling. I then fell off said tree and hit every damn branch!

SMACK!

"OWWW!"

CRACK!

SMASH!

"WWHYYYYY?"

CRRASHMACK!

"DAMN!"

STRIKE!  
"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BRANCHES?"

CRACK!

And then I was on the floor, somehow still alive.

"Ar... are you all right?" yelled Kaya from the window.

"FINE! Just peachy! Fell three stories before crashing into a bloody tree! Thanks for asking but I think I will feel better once I beat up the moron!"

I got us, fell down, crawled to Luffy then proceeded to take out my anger on his face.

"WHY WEAKY? WHY?" I did this for a few minutes. "HEY! IT DOESN'T HURT"  
I then decided to Zio his ass!  
"WHY WEAKY? WHY?!"

"Its okay, they heard how great I was and decided to join the Usopp pirates!"

"That's not it." Luffy said as he got up. I gave him one last kick and let him go.

"We have a favour to ask you."

"A favour? For me?"

"Yeah! We want a large ship!"

"YOU THERE!" Yelled a voice to the side. I began to grin. A man in the black uniform of a butler walked up to us and continued to yell. "What are you doing here?"

Yep. Definitely that Kuro bastard. I have been looking forward to this AAALLLL DAY!

"Kurahadol." muttered Kaya from her window.

"*Cough Cough* Kuro *Cough!*" I quickly said.

His eyes widened "What!"

"Nothing, what's up with you? Cat's got your tongue?" I began to burst into hysterics.

"You are all trespassing!"

"HEY NATH MAN!" Shouted a familiar voice. Nick appeared from around the corner.

"I MADE A FRIEND!"

"NO NICK! BAD NICK! BUTLER... BAD! BUTLER... BAD!" I smacked him round the head.

"So kitty boy, where did you find this PURR-fect moron?"

"I found him urinating on mistress Kaya's prize tulips."

I face palmed... again. GOD! I face palm too often now.

"I should have guessed."

"Take him and leave! I repeat, you are all trespassing!" Kuro did that stupid wrist pushing glasses thing.

"Shut it Fur Ball! That thing you just did... A pirate used to do it not so long ago."

"If you do not stop and vacate the premises then I will make you!"

"Quiet Kitty! You need to sharpen your claws a bit more before you are ready to deal with me!"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE CAT PUNS!" Yelled Nick.

"BAD NICK! I am still angry about those bloody tulips! I told you to find a bush! Not some frigging flowers on a private estate!"

"Who is this guy?" Asked Luffy thickly.

"Excuse them Kurahadol, these people are..." said Kaya quickly.

"You don't need to tell me now. I will listen to your explanation later!" he started to walk off. "For now Id like all of you to leave this area at once!" He glanced back. "Or do you people have something to say?"

"Yeah, we'd like a ship see..."

"Definitely not!"

"You suck! You suck like a cat swimming!" I said, starting to run out of cheesy puns to say.

"Usopp! I hear rumours about you all the time!"

Usopp climbed back onto the tree.

"You're pretty famous in the village, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he is. Then again you're so famous you deserve your own wanted poster."  
"ENOUGH! If you have something to say, then say it!"

"I would rather not, you would scratch me with your claws see,"

"YOU MAY ADRESS ME AS CAPTAIN USOPP!"  
"Or a wanker."

"NOT HELPING NATH!" He yelled back.

"Captain eh?"

"AAHHHH! He wants to be just like you."

Ignoring me, Kuro continued. "I've heard stories about your father."

"What!"

"KURAHADOL! Cease this at once!"

"You are just the son of a low class pirate! So would you all stop pestering my young mistress!"

"You called my father a low class?"

"You come from a completely different world to the young Mistress! Do you want money?"

"THATS ENOUGH KURAHADOL!" shouted Kaya. AHHHH! Young love eh? Usopp and Kaya sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"APOLOGISE TO USOPP AT ONCE!"  
"Kaya that's dangerous."

"Why should I apologise to such a barbaric man?" called out Kuro. Damn cat did that glasses pushing thing of his. DAMN! This guy just ticks me off!

"I am only telling the truth. I do sympathise with you. You must be filled with hatred, hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for some treasure as a pirate!"

OOOHHH! Bit harsh really. That is practically this worlds equivalent of a "Your momma!" Joke. Can't wait to kick his ass! Screw Luffy! I'll beat the crap out of him!

"KURAHADOL!"

"YOU BASTARD! You'd better stop insulting my father!"

Usopp was pissed. He was gripping the branch so tightly his knuckles turned white. He leapt off the

tree and used his rope attached to a claw to lower himself down.

"Why are you so agitated?"

"Maybe because you are totally KIT-ing him." Two cymbals and drum fell off a cliff randomly in some part of the world.

"Its times like these that you should just do what you do best; lie. Just say you have nothing to do with your father or he isn't your real birth father or someth..."

"SHUT UP!" With sudden speed Usopp dashed forwards and punched Kuro in the face. He fell to the floor.

"HA! I thought cats always landed on there feet!"

"NOT THE TIME!" My crew yelled.

"Captain!" Yelled the minions.

"See that. He immediately turned violent!" said Kuro attempting to defend what he just said.  
"No wonder they say like father like son!"

"SHUT UP! I'm proud that my father _is_ a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I am very proud of him! Although its true I am a plain old liar, but a pirated blood flows through my veins! THAT KIND OF HONOUR IS NOT SOMETHING THAT CAN BE SIMPLY INTIMIDATED! FOR I'M THE SOM OF A PIRATE!

"Pirates are warriors of the sea eh? You're pretty naïve to have that ideology." Kuro got up.

"WHAT!"

"But this does prove that barbaric blood flows in your veins! You like to lie and resort to violence whenever something upsets you!" Kuro brushed dirt off his butlers uniform.

"Your ULTIMATE object is to get close to the mistress and acquire her wealth!"

This bull crap was pissing me off! I have never really liked Usopp's character but I think I hate Kuro enough to take the wusses side this one time.

"ENOUGH! You hypocrite! SNIPE!" I dashed forward and smashed Kuro's face with a satisfying CRUNCH!

"WITH WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO, SAYING THAT IS PURE HYPOCRICY! Many years ago there was a pirate named Kuro who ruled the Black Cat Pirates! He was ruthless to both his crew and his enemies! He longed to escape the life of a pirate so faked his own death and let another die in his place! I don't know what you are doing here but I can only guess what you are going to do to Kaya! Either way I name you a liar! A crook! A fool! A betrayer! A PIRATE! I NAME YOU CAPTAIN KURO... OF THE BLACK CAT PIRATES!"

**AN- WOOOOOOOOHHHH! That's right! I did just do that! Who saw that coming? No one? Hell! Even I didn't plan this! Finally Nath will actually CHANGE the events of One Piece! I will live up to the summary of this story! Instead of having Nath fight some random demons I decided to instead have Nath and the others fight the Black Cat Pirates under different circumstances! Demons will still show up, just not in the actual battle.**

**Anyway, I am planning on doing a third OC falls into XXX story. (I currently have an epic Bleach one and a cool One Piece one) I have been unable to decide on which anime or manga to choose so I have put up a Poll. Please answer it!**

**Next update may take a while. Instead of just rushing to the next story arc I will now need to plan out how this one will change. I am also going to update my Bleach story next. **

**Please rate and review (all messages have been extremely useful) and until next time... Undying Soul out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kuro Is Unmasked

**Chapter 8**

**AN- The next chapter has arrived! Praise the lord of computing! This chapter marks the first point that canon events deviate from the original plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece I would be Japanese. I am pretty sure I speak English... get your head around that, eh Mr Lawyers?**

Following my declaration of Kuro's lies many different people did many different things. The three minions stood there like civilians with their mouths open wide enough to catch a colony of flies, Usopp just looked surprised. Nami was inching away slowly from the ensuring fight, Zoro stood there all casual and Nick didn't seem to understand a word of what I just said. Kaya stood in her window looking thoroughly shocked. Kuro stood there, two bruises on his face from where Usopp and myself hit him.

He finally spoke. "Don't be ridiculous! I don't know what you're talking about! I have never even HEARD of Captain Kuro!" He pushed his sideways glasses up with his wrist.

"BULLCRAP! Look at what you just did then! Kuro wielded claws and had a habit of pushing up his glasses using his wrist so as to protect his eyes! That habit you have is identical to that pirates!" I said, giving the first of many points to prove his guilt.

"GO AWAY!" Yelled Kaya. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE KURAHADOL OF SUCH THINGS! GET OFF MY LAND!"

"Quiet one moment!" I snapped. "Give me a few minutes and I can prove your butlers guilt!"  
"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE!" Yelled Kaya, defending who she thought was her friend and protector.

"ONE! When was he employed?"

"Three years ago, but why does tha..."

"EXACTLY! Kuro was announced dead THREE years ago!" I lied. Kuro was actually _officially_ executed FIVE years ago. He spent two years teaching his crew how to survive before becoming a butler. No need for her to know that.

"HE LIES!" Yelled Kuro. His hands were clenched, a scowl on his face.

"Why Kurahadol, if you have never even heard of Kuro, how would you know that I was lying about his date of official execution?" I said slyly. GOT HIM!

"QUIET! Leave this land immediately! Stop polluting the young mistresses mind with these... LIES!"

"Next point! Did you know that Jango the Hypnotist, the current Captain of the Black Cat pirates, was spotted near Syrup Village earlier today? A few villagers told me." Another lie. He _also _does not need to know this.

"THAT FOOL! I MEAN... YOU FOOL! Miistress you can not trust his word! He is a pirate!"

"Alas so are you. Another point; his hatred for pirates. This is shown through the comment he just said as well as the verbal ridicule he gave to Usopp! Kuro WOULD dislike pirates because he was constantly hunted by being one! I could list more reasons but one is enough! THE MURDER OF KAYA'S PARENTS!" One last lie to add to the pile. Hell! I'm a pirate!

"THAT IS UNTRUE!" He yelled, getting angry. "THERE DEATHS WERE NEVER PART OF THE PLAN!"  
GOTCHA! "What plan was this eh _Kurahadol_?"

"NOTHING!" He shouted. Thick beads of sweat poured down his head.

"Final point Mistress Kaya. I met a member of the Black Cat pirates a while ago when he was drunk in a bar. He said that their _original _Captain was planning one last plan!"  
"NNOOOOOO!" Screamed Kuro as he sank to the floor after my mental mind fucking of him was done.

"Anything to say?" I ask calmly. He did. He began to laugh. Quiet at first, but it gradually increased in magnitude.

"Ha ha ha, ha ha ha. Ha ha, HA HAH HA HA HA! HA HAH HA HA!"  
"Kurahadol... is this true?" Kaya asks with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

"YEAH YOU BASTARD!" Yells Usopp.

"I still don't know what's going on! YAY!" Roared Nick as he trotted over to my side like a dog.

"YES! It is true." Said Kuro as he stood up, an evil grin on his face. His facade as a mild tempered butler was now gone. Hate shone in his eyes. An inner flame burned with the passion of three years of hating.

"Yes, I am Kuro."  
"KURAHADOL!" Shouted Kaya. Tears dropped from her eyes. "PLEASE! Please tell me he was lying! Tell me this is a sick joke!"

"HA! The only joke here is you, _young_ Mistress! I hated you, for all these years I have HATED you! I was planning on invading your home tomorrow on our _special anniversary!_ You were to sign off your riches to me. ME! Then you would die and I could live out the rest of my life as a rich man! A rich man whom is thought highly of by the foolish citizens of the village!"

"No... NO!" Said Kaya.

"Indeed! Thanks to this... Idiot, I will be forced to change my plans. I shall take your money, your wealth and your life. Then I shall return to piracy! HA HA HA!" He laughed.

"Go." I said.  
"What?"

"GO! You are outnumbered now. Even the amazing man with one hundred plans should be smart enough to realise he can not win this battle. Try again tomorrow... but if you die you WILL loose." I told him simply.

"... GGGRRRRGGGHHHH! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He turned to walk away, then looked at me. "For what you have done, tomorrow you shall die!" He did his high speed attack thing. Normally he can not control who he attacks but this time he is just using it to escape in a general direction, his lack of control means nothing.

Luffy moved to go after him. "WAIT! We can deal with him tomorrow. Now we must plan."  
"GGGRRGGHHH! I want to kick that guys ass now!" yelled Luffy.

"Patience." Said Zoro as he stood there solemnly. "We will need to plan. Luffy, you can beat him tomorrow."  
Kaya looked sadly out her window. "Why... why are you talking about beating him? This is not your problem!" she said.

"Tough." I responded. "We want to beat him up too much to let you deal with it on your own. Let us in and we can discuss our tactics further."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaya ordered Merry to bring us inside. The sheep looking man brought us inside to a large dining room. Kaya entered and sat sickly on one chair. Merry sat next to her. The rest of us all took a seat. We sent the three minions home. This wasn't a talk for kids.

Kaya quickly explained what happened. Merry was shocked but accepted that we would need to protect her.

"Let us begin this meeting!" She said wearily.

Luffy's response was "FFFOOOOOOODDDD!"  
"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STOMACH!" Yelled Nami. "WE COULD GET A SHIP OUT OF THIS!"

"FINE!" I said raising my voice. "Luffy, go out and do what you want! Nick, go with him. We will tell you your part in the plan later!"  
"YYAAAYYY" Yelled Nick and Luffy before running away.

"You have an interesting captain." Said Kaya.

"Tell me about. Let us begin."  
After an hour I had managed to explain my plan. Merry made a few corrections but my idea was mainly used.

My plan was like this: three groups. Group A, B and C. We knew there were only two places on the island where any amount of ships could dock. We can not know for sure which beach will be used. For all we know they could split up and use some small rowing boats to ensure they could attack from both sides. We also knew they had only one target, Kaya. They needed Jango to either hypnotise her or to pillage her house. The village would just about be ignored if we could deal with the weaklings. For this reason I assigned Group A to the south beach, Group B to the north beach and Group C to protect Kaya and the house. Teams were as follows.

Group A- Luffy, Usopp and Nami. Luffy to be able to combat and Nami to use the flare gun. (each team is assigned a flare gun so they can alert the others to if something goes wrong. Something WILL go wrong if Luffy fights Jango. This is why Usopp is there. To stall for time until a serious fighter can take Luffy's place)

Group B- Me and Nick. I will deal with Kuro or any other major foes. Nick can deal with infantry as well as the flare gun due to his weapon knowledge.

Group C- Zoro will be the final line of defence for Kaya while Merry will offer gun support.

With the groups assigned I informed everyone of strategy. (Nami will tell Nick and Luffy later where to go)

The only real things I had to offer on strategy was not to underestimate those two cat people, look away from Jango and to leave the area in favour of helping the others if no one shows up after half an hour of the first flare being used. (One flare to show enemy has arrived. Two to show you have all the crew attacking you on your beach. Three. We failed, join Group C)

With planning done, Kaya gave us dinner and informed the staff to make sure they were gone by tomorrow. After dinner I reminded everyone to get some rest. I asked Zoro and Nick to stay behind as darkness began to descend on Syrup Island.

"OYE! Shitty Summoner! Why do you need us?" Said Zoro in annoyance.

I smirked before giving my answer. "Simple. Me, you and Nick are going Demon Hunting."

XXXXXXXXXX

I led the three of us out into the night. The moon gave enough light for us to easily see and I was sure we could complete the mission fine.

"OYE! Shitty Summoner! Why are we out here anyway? You said something about Demon's"

I continued walking and tossed a general answer over my shoulder.

"What happened when I tried to help out in the previous fights?" I asked.

"Fuck knows." Was Zoro's response. Total idiot.

"Nick, reveal the answer to our mentally challenged swordsman."  
"OOH! Oooh! Oooh! I know this one! Demons randomly decided to kill you!"  
"EXACTLY! Due to my abilities I seem to attract an amazingly large amount of Demons at completely inappropriate times. If I helped out in the previous fights things would have ended much quicker. To counter this I will attract as many demons as I can now. That means things should be demon free tomorrow."  
"Reasonable. Why the hell are we here thought?"  
"Simple. Nick, despite being an idiot of the highest order, has experience in killing Demons so he can be helpful when it comes to killing the cannon fodder."  
"What about me?"

"No idea how strong the demons are here. I need a strong fighter like you for support just in case something tough shows up." UUUUGGGHHH! Imagine if a level 50 showed up this early. It would be a disaster!  
"Fine! Let's get this over with!" responded Zoro.

"Nearly there!" I said looking at my phone. A new app had shown up; the Demon Map. It never showed up in the game but this one identifies nearby demons and can release a pulse to attract them all to my location. Useful around now. I clicked the button and waited for them to show up.

"Prepare yourselves. They should be coming now."  
I selected our arena to be a small clearing in the forest. Plenty of room to manoeuvre around in.

I waited for the Demons to arrive.

All I can say is huge difficulty leap. I had ONE level 17. ONE! We had nine opponents. ALL OF THEM WERE LEVEL 18 PLUS! WHAT THE HELL! I SHOULD HAVE FUSED MORE DEMONS!

Lets get the enemy list over with.

Three Gozuki's. (Giant blue bull demons. Has an axe and is generally epic. Armed with Berserk, an attack which can deal up to five attacks, he is very powerful)

Two Bai Suzhen. (Majestic pale women in pale Kimono's. Apparently beautiful. I wouldn't know, or care. The thing I care about is her race skill- Evil Wave. It lets her range increase to two! Nipers have been introduced to the game)

Two Abraxas'. (Rooster monster... thing. That's about it. Clothed green rooster armed with a flail and shield. Force Dance as well. KILL ME NOW)

Two Ictinike's finished off the group. (Dark bird ninga's. He has multiple black feathers sprouting from his head, as well as his shoulders to form wings. Armed with Elec Dance and Mow Down- damages all foes)

We were royally fucked. Damn screwed. I called out Waira. The other demons circled around us. Me and my companions stood back to back to back.

"Take some each." I said.

"Fine. I'll take those bird things, they look interesting!" He unsheathed all three swords. "Oni Giri!" ** (Demon Slash)** and aimed at the first Ictinike. It used it's phantasm race skill to phase away. Zoro's attack missed completely.

"BE CAREFUL! Can phase out every once in a a strong Electric attack. Take the fight elsewhere!"

Zoro complied and drew the two of them away. A Gozuki followed as well, to give backup.

And so there were six.

"Don't like the roosters." Grumbled Nick. He scowled before drawing his broadsword as well as two katana. He muttered. "Toripurusaisutoraiki!" **(Triple Rhino Strike)**

With the force of a speeding rhino he dashed forwards, as unmoveable as a tank. H reached the first Abraxas. It countered with Force Dance. Three blasts of wind swept forwards. Nick's attack activated. He swept his broadsword forwards to strike through the attack and propel himself forwards, the two katana's cut in the shape of a half finished triangle. The attack tore through the weak gusts of wind like scissors with paper. Three cuts had appeared on the roosters chest.

"**GYYYAAGGHH!" **The rooster was pissed now. The Rooster gave chase as the Nick legged it. I had four foes now much better.

I now summoned my second demon, Toubyou. The reason I had one was revealed, it's race skill was identical to the Suzhen's. No sniping could be done on me! I would still be able to counter attack.

The Gozuki's stood together with the Suzhen's behind. A good formation.

"**Devil speed!" **said my cow demon in a raspy voice. I was given a orange aura. I ran and every step was doubled. I easily reached behind the demons with ease. Time for me to snipe, the bulls that is. They turned around slowly, not expecting such speed. I would need to finish of Gozuki before they could engage in close combat.

"ELEC DANCE!" I called out and thought _"Range two!"_

Instead of the flash of lightning appearing from my hand, the small blast of energy appeared from two metres in front of me. Interesting. It appears with each addition range I get two metres. The attack itself barely reaches 2 metres. The attack itself does not gain more range, just the starting position.

Elec dance struck hard. Three random attacks. Two hit Gozuki One causing a small chunk of health to vanish. (He has a fair amount of vitality). The third bolt hit one Suzhen.

Both of my Demons have Elec Dance through fusion or from natural abilities. I ordered them to use it.

Seven bolts were produced altogether. A few were weaker when compared to the others. Both Gozuki's took a few hits each. My previous target was on low life.

"**DIARAMA!" **Called one of the snipers from the back. Healing energy engulfed the bull, healing it. First rule of RPG's- always kill the healers first. Forgot that rule it seems.

The Bulls attacked as one.

"**BERSERK!" **The axe wielding demons swung rapidly. Two hits grazedme as I jumped back, causing cuts to open up on me. One struck my sniper, nearly Koing it. The other two hit Waira. He lost a large chunk. CRAP!

The other women stood there apparently coordinating the attacks. Be like that then. I can deal with accepting that as a move, it makes me feel just enough to do my next move.

"**Devil Speed!" **I rushed back in defence. I cleared a large speed between us. I switched out Toubyou temporarily to bring out Makara. He knew Dia so I used it to heal up Waira. He would last me a turn.

The demons all rushed forward. My retre... I mean, my backwards advance gave me at least a turn for them to catch up. I gave them a few seconds. No attacks. I would say that would count enough for me to do my next move without feeling guilty.

The second Gozuki got to me first.

"Elec Dance!"

"**Elec Dance!"**

"**Zan!"**

Four thunderbolts and a blast of wind later led to Gozuki failing to land a blow. Waira had used most of his MP. Completely useless now. He would only be re-summoned if I need a quick escape. Enter Janbavan. My reliable bear stood at my side. I stored Makara away to prevent him being damaged. I needed him for healing later. Unlike the actual Devil Survivor games I could summon multiple demons each turn, which is useful. To replace Makara I brought out Gagyson. He had leveled up once or twice so I think he had enough juice for one or two Elec Dances.

Gozuki two reached me. I drew my pistols. The beast swung his axe at my bear. He took it like a man... bear. Counter time.

"Snipe!"

"**ELEC DANCE!"  
"FATAL STRIKE!"**

The flail strike smashed into him hard. The Dance earned him a few shocks and my Snipe grazed his neck.

Twin yells off **"ATTACK!" **informed me that the Suzhen's were attacking. If memory serves they don't really have any natural attacks. Because of the range boost spectral limbs were used, so translucent claws attempted to destroy Gagyson. I would have to see what would happen when I attack using range boosts.

Not so high attack meant Gagyson survived with only a bit of life left thanks to guarding.

My turn. All out attack.

"ELEC DANCE!" My final strike. Running out of MP.

"**ELEC DANCE!" **Gagyson is out. Low attack anyway.

"**FATAL STRIKE!"**

The hit finished off the Gozuki. The snipers should of healed when they could. After the combined lightning surge three shots were still left which hit the women. They are resistant to Elec so I expected little.

Dispel Gagyson with a silent thanks. I brought back Makara who hit Janbavan with a Dia to bring him back to top condition. With the two main fighters done things should be easier now, especially when dealing with some demons with only basic attacks.

BANG!

STRIKE!  
WHACK!

BANG! BANG! BANG! And it was over. Quite simple with the number advantage removed. I was right to bring the others. Zoro returned a bit later. He won apparently with no wounds. Nick returned having killed the "Mean Rosters.". This incident showed I needed better demons. WAY better demons. I would do a shopping spree in the morning and fuse to get mid level demons in order to gain some level 20's when they themselves are fused. I yawned as we began to walk up. That would be a problem for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Third person POV)**

As darkness descended on Syrup Village, the ex Captain of the Black Cat Pirates had already left the island using a small rowing boat, to get to the assigned meeting place where his intolerable crew would be.

Kuro saw the basic shape of his ship and smiled. The ship had been specifically built for him and while it was a bit to colourful it was certainly impressive. His crew however were _not _impressive. The smile slipped from his face as he climbed onto his ship and saw his miserable excuse for a crew.

Kuro could happily say he was not a bad person. He just never said he was a _good _person. All he wanted was peace and riches, not much to ask for. Instead he received a crew of incompetent idiots and leagues of bounty hunters after his head, or at least his heart or a few organs. After a few years Kuro had got sick of it and decided to perform his most devious plan to deceive the marines and even the entire world. His grin returned for a moment as he thought of his greatest plan, before slipping as her remembered the company he was with. A crew was meant to FEAR you. Not see you smiling like an idiot. _"I have obviously lost my touch." _thought Kuro.

"After three long years I see you again, my crew. I can happily say you all... disappoint me. Jango you have failed me for the last time. Your slip up on the island has cost us the success of my plan."  
"I APOLOGISE OH GREAT CAPTAIN!" Yelled the love child of Michael Jackson and Lady GaGa.

"Not good enough. My plan to retire and slip into obscurity is doomed because you revealed yourself. My plan must change. Then again I am the man with a thousand plans and I have become... _merciful_ in my old age. I will allow you to live."  
"THANK YOU GREAT CAPTAIN KURO!"  
"ENOUGH! You will live on one condition... I have a new part for you to play in my plan."

Kuro smirked. His plan was devious and quite frankly pure evil. That young upstart _killed _his greatest plan. In return he would _slaughter _everyone and everything to do with that bastard and quite honestly, Kuro was going to enjoy it. Tremendously.

**AN- I have revealed Kuro's identity to Kaya early. I hope I wrote that scene well. I also want your opinion on the way I write the fight scenes. I am sure many are confused on why Nath fights like that. The answer is simple. Nath is hard wired for gaming. He thinks and fights better by relating to RPG's and by following there rules. Most enemies don't actually take it in turns. Nath just uses his vast intelligence to see their fighting and to separate it into chunk so that his mind can fit his own attacks in as if it is actually a turn based fight. Hope it wasn't too confusing, just the way my OC thinks.**

**I will also give a metaphorical cookie to anyone who guesses what will happen or what Kuro will attempt to do which seems so evil to him.**

**Anyway, large thanks to all who contribute, whether it be reviews or just by reading. Until next time, Undying Soul out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 9**

**AN- Sorry for the wait. I found a REALLY good Familiar of zero X Fate stay night fanfic. Spent ages reading that. Anyway, Kuro's changed plan is revealed.**

**Disclaimer: Whenever an event can have two outcomes, whether it be yes or no, some people believe the time line splits. One future has an answer of yes, the other no. I often think: do I own One Piece? While here the answer is NO in a parallel dimension that answer will be YES!**

Dawn was approaching fast. I stood at the top of the north beach waiting to see if the pirates attack from the place they do in the actual anime. My interference may have caused events to change.

The sun was slowly rising. Nick was surprisingly calm. He had one hand on his Broadsword and appeared to be in deep thought. The only thought I had was survival.

Survive I would, with my new demons.

You can only fuse a demon two levels higher than your own. I was now level 18 so I could get a few 20's if I wanted to.

First thing in the morning, I set to collecting an entirely new team.

Demon number one was Uberellburis. (A tall rock like golem. Easily as large as a man, if not twice as wide and strong. Moss grows on them and they are exceptionally strong) My reason for fusing him was simple. Pure strength. He is the first demon in the game to have the race skill Double Up.(Enable second skirmish) I am not stupid. I know I follow rules of combat which do not actually exist. I am not sure if it will effect my skills in anyway but Double Up still means I can feel secure in attacking twice per turn.

I bought another Bilwis and fused it with Makara to make my little tank. I made it inherit the Fatal Strike skill and Dia, (For mid battle healing) to accompany the skill Berserk which he already owned. His race skills included Anti Curse, (Halves Curse damage taken, as well as increase status negation by 50 percent) Hero Aid and Counter.

I created a Bai Suzhen of my own using Waira and Gagyson to form it, in order to replace my previous sniper. She also brings in a stronger healing move.

Janbavan fused with Knocker to make Nekomata. (A cat lady with purple hair and large boobs. Nearly as large a tease as Lilin) She would be useful for general combat. I will summon her first so if I do fight a strong opponent I still have my best ones in reserve.

I was also anxious for a Gozuki to replace the fighter I lost. To remedy this I bought a Hairy Jack and a Mokoi from the shop and fused them. The Auction was offering more Demons now.

Basically I now had: a sniper/healer, a speed fighter and two all round power houses. I was reasonably sure I could kick Kuro's ass.

The sun was now here. I heard a large BANG! I looked up and saw the red flare gun go off above me. I waited but no more shots were fired. I could assume some were heading towards us too.

A few minutes later I saw a small fleet of rowing boats approaching the shore. I could not see the inhabitants but I was certain that either way I had a hard time ahead of me.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Third Person POV)**

Luffy, Nami and Usopp all stood their ground as the Black Cat pirates approached. With around 30 members flocked together they were indeed intimidating as they left their ship. While Luffy watched them with a mixture of anger and anticipation the same could not be said for the others. Nami, while still staring at the opposing side with disdain, was freaking out on a major scale inside. Her legs felt heavy and her chances of survival seemed to be low. Usopp just acted like Usopp really.

Jango, the hypnotist whom wields a chakram like pendulum, led the restless pirates.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU KURO? YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Luffy as he settled into a fighting stance.

Jango moonwalked and spun, settling into his own fighting stance. He responded in such a fashion that the fourth wall crumbled in multiple places due to the gaming reference he could NOT have possibly known.

"Oh I am sorry Mario, You're princess is in another castle!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**(In the Real World)**

Eiichiro Oda sat in his money Jacuzzi with Bill Gates, Steve Jobs and Tite Kubo.

"I have the feeling that the Fourth Wall has begun to collapse." said Oda cryptically.  
"BULLCRAP! My Fourth Wall App would have noticed it!" Stated Bill.

"I agree." Said Steve meekly as he embraced with Bill in a manly hug, which was _definitely _not gay.

"Naaah! My plot hole senses would be tingling!" Stated Kubo proudly.

"I suppose so." Said Oda reluctantly.

"More money!" yelled Bill. Oda hit the red button and a fresh blast of notes entered there jacuzzi.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(In A Completely Separate Fanfiction)**

Marcus D Solus was resting in the Urahara Shop when he suddenly woke up having sensed a disturbance in the Fanfiction universe.

"I sense a disturbance in the force!" Stated the young Shinigami.

"I know for sure that someone who isn't even an OC has just cracked the fourth wall."

The young lad settled into his bed, certain that tomorrows mysterious training Urahara had set up would undoubtedly be twice as difficult as it would have ACTUALLY been.

"CURSE YOU FANFICTION!" He yelled in desperation.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(In The Authors Bedroom)**

A certain fanfic writer sat at his bed and face palmed at what he had just unleashed on the world. The gods of fanfiction would undoubtedly punish him with dreams of Michael Jackson impersonators and with low reviews for his next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Back In One Piece, Nath's POV)**

As the ships approached I shivered. The thought of a love child between Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga suddenly crossed into my head. I was sure something terrible had just happened.

Ignoring this sudden feeling of worry I settled on waiting patiently for who ever got off those boats.

The ships docked and 20 men dispatched. Kuro led them off and two stupid cat cross dressers followed him. SHIT! I have to deal with 20 men, the Nyaban brothers AND Kuro himself. Good thing I stocked up. Seems Jango will be with the actual ship and crew up against Group A.

"KURO!" I yelled. "Here to loose?" I taunted.

"No!" He responded confidently as he and his crew advanced. "I am here to win! I WILL get y revenge on you! My NEW plan is foolproof!" he added confidently.

"Really? I have a pretty foolish fool who dreams foolish dreams of fooling other foolish fools." I said referencing that German lass from Pheonix Wright. "Let's see if he can stop it." I nodded to Nick and he settled into his most powerful stance for dealing with large amounts of enemies. He drew his broadsword and held it in his left hand, a rifle swung over his shoulder, the trigger gripped in one of his left fingers. Two katana occupied his right hand. Two pistols were in his mouth. EEEEEEWWWW!

The cannon fodder charged while Kuro walked casually behind and the Nyaban brothers walked behind, fear on there faces. Kuro had his claws drawn and he wasn't fucking around. He stood 10 metres away while the mass of sweaty men got close.

Eight metres... closer.

Five metres... closer.

Four Metres... CLOSER!

Three metres... "NOW!" I yelled.

Nick struck. "Toripurusutoraiku San Shottohon Renpatsu!" **(Triple Strike Three Shot Horn Barrage)** He dashed forward in a few steps and struck the first wave. His broadsword sliced first destroying the first wave, the guns went off and struck those in front to clear a path and he finished by dropping his large sword into the ground and wielded his katana in a hand each to strike those to the side. In one attack the first 10 were down. It was a very strong move even if it wasn't quite an Oni Giri.

"Nice work." I said.

"Nuki Ashi." **(Stealth Foot) **stated Kuro. He disappeared in a flash. CRAP! No demons out yet. I waited for the bodies to fall... none did. I looked behind me and saw Kuro rushing past while we were distracted. CRAP! He had no intention of fighting.

"CRAP! We need to go after him!" I told my sort of friend.

"Right."  
"NOT SO FAST!" Yelled Buchi, the first off those cat people. He was large and fat, styled to appear to be a cat and had his top removed. "CAPTAIN WOULD KILL US IF WE FAIL TO DEFEAT YOU!" He dashed forwards with his green haired pussy brother beside him. Without a need to appear weak and cowardly they immediately settled into their true personalities.

"THE CAT STOMP!" yelled Buchi. He jumped into the air with startling grace and agility.

"CAT SCRATCH!" Screamed Sham as he dashed forwards and aimed his hands to strike me.

"YYAARRGGHHH" Buchi fell with startling accuracy.

SSCCHHHH! The sudden summoning of Ubelluris startled Sham. Buchi fell but my behemoths large limbs stopped the attacks. A large crack appeared on my beasts arm. That jumping attack could shatter rock.

"CAT SNATCH!" Sham had snook past and had stolen the flare gun from Nick. Shit!

"ELEC DANCE!" I called. Thunder shot from my hand and struck the remaining members of the Black Cat pirates who were sneaking up. One attack used up. "SNIPE!" the two bullets shot two off the faster ones.

"CAT SNATCH!" Sham grabbed my phone from behind. There goes reinforcements. Wait... HE HAS MY PHONE! THE BASTARD!

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I yelled.  
"Shan't!" He smirked and ran off! CRAP! He dashed into the forest. The plan was completely different! I need to alert the others to the dangerous situation. I waited a few moments for Buchi to finish attacking Nick... Time for my back up flare gun. "AGI! AGI! AGI!" three fireballs shot into the sky as make ship flares. The others should head to the mansion. I used it three times despite my two attack self imposed limit... SCREW THE RULES! THAT BASTARD HAS MY PHONE! Let's count the third as an extra turn attack.

Buchi finished his attacks and prepared to run too.

"SHOTTOHON RENPATSU!" **(Triple Horn Shot)**

Three shots fired at once with precise accuracy. BANG! The shots fired and Buchi's fat body fell. With three bullets in the back of his head his death was assured.

Nick looked a bit horrified for killing him so I did my best comforting voice. "Now now, things seem bad but they will get better. You will make lots of new friends!..." And that was about it. Pretty shitty eh?  
Somehow it worked and Nick was back to normal. What an idiot. I used some Snipe pistol shots to finish the cannon fodder. I stepped over Buchi's body and motioned for us to carry on.

With Buchi dead, Sham could not perform that dual attack. I owed that cat a punch for nicking my stuff.

XXXXXXXXXX

I dispelled my golem demon. He was too slow to be effective here. My own attacks would have to be enough.

I ran through the forest with Nick at my side and headed towards the mansion. While I ran as fast as my physically lacking body could, I thought back to how Kuro said he had a NEW plan.

His goal is still the same but his choice to run away left me feeling worried. What he possibly gain from it? Wouldn't it be easier for him to just deal with me first while he has the support of the Nyaban brothers and his crew mates?

Perhaps he just decided that Kaya was more important. He may use her as a hostage. If necessary I would need to shoot a bullet through her to hit Kuro so that he would release her. It was cruel and harsh but it would work.

We reached the mansion and rushed to Kaya's room fearing the worst. What I saw instead was equally troubling. She was sat there drinking _fucking _tea! TEA!

"Are you okay?" I yelled quickly.

"What?" Said Kaya in confusion. "I saw the fireballs in the sky. What happened?"  
"Kuro legged it! That's what! He should arrived here ages ago using his speed technique."  
"WHAT!" Yelled Merry urgently as he spat out tea. "MISTRESS KAYA IS IN DANGER!"

"OF COURSE SHE IS!"

We stood there in silence for a minute while Nick took a teacup and started to drink the warm liquid.

"So where is he?" Asked Kaya eventually.

"Maybe he went to the south beach instead?" said Nick, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Unlikely. He went through the woods leading here. It would have been quicker for him to take another path."

"So where is he then?"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Four pistol shots rang out.

"Where the hell was that?"  
"The village!" yelled Kaya as she covered her mouth in shock.

"DAMN IT! Where are the others?"

"No time." Said Nick.

"Damn. Kuro must have gone to the village. Nick can take over guard duty. I'll bring Zoro instead. When the others arrive send them after me!"

I dashed outside and found Zoro.

"OYE! Moss head! We ave a problem!"  
He turned around. "OYE! Shitty Summoner! What are you doing here?"  
"No time! Kuro's in Syrup Village! Need to kick his ass quick!"  
"Right! What about guarding Kaya?"  
"Nick'll take over! Let's go!"  
We rushed off in the direction of the village. Zoro went in the opposite direction so I corrected him. I informed him off what happened on my side, he in turn told me what happened with him.

"A few grunts showed up. I cut them a bit but no one of interest showed up. I just patrolled basically."  
Seemed a few of the grunts from Luffy's side managed to break through.

Zoro also inquired about my phone.

"It is a tool used by summoners to help summon demons. Without it I am left with only my own skills." I lied.

"Shitty Summoner, loosing your tool."  
"Shut it you! You lost your swords to that blonde idiot!" I responded. We flung witty banter off one another as we ran but it was mostly harmless. I think Zoro limited his running speed so I could keep up. We eventually got there.

I expected a blood bath so the sight in front of me was a bit better. Kuro stood there all menacing with his claws drawn. He had a young women in one arm while his other clawed hand was held at her neck. A few villagers were unconscious on the floor. They groaned and twitched so they seemed to be alive. Other villagers stood at their homes and watched the scene play out in muted fear. A small child stood and cried calling "Mommy!". He was probably the woman's child.

"Hello my friend! Nice to see you arrived. I heard you took out Buchi?" Said Kuro with a grin. Sham stood behind him, his green hair standing out.

"Yeah I did," I responded casually as I walked forwards in attempt to get closer to the hostage. "Damn cat." I said.

"No closer." Said Kuro. "You don't want any of us to... loose our heads?" He then laughed darkly at his own joke as he cut lightly into the woman's neck, drawing blood.

"So then... what are your demands?" I said cutting to the chase. If he has a hostage then he has a demand to make in order to keep her safe.

"My demands?" said Kuro with a smirk as if I just said the funniest thing in the world. "My demand is simple... the execution of my pla..!"

"Enough!" I said cutting him off. "This is when you say your evil plan... right?"

"Well of course! It's not fun if I _don't _do it! You can't stop it anyway."

I crossed my arms and stated "Proceed."  
"My plan was simple... gain the treasures of Syrup Village while you kill the villagers here."

I raised one eyebrow. He wants me to kill the villagers? Why would I do that? Even with a hostage it would be stupid to kill the rest for the sake off this one villager.

"Not going to happen. Better to sacrifice her for the lives of the many." I raised one of my pistols and cocked it.

"Please proceed." I said calmly.

"You still don't get it?" he laughed again. "I will do the killing, you will take the fall!"  
"What?!"

"I will use my Shakukushi **(Death Scoop) **to slay them all, the wounds are cuts so I can still blame it on you. The marines won't inquire much."

"Marines wont care if you win. Neither will I. If your plan works I won't be alive to see it."

"HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA !" Laughed Kuro manically. I shuffled forwards while he was distracted. I looked back to see Zoro standing there with a serious look on his face while one hand remained on his swords, ready to draw whenever.

"YOU? DEAD! HA HA HA! You won't die! No... you will live! You destroyed my master plan! All my hard work was burnt away by your hand! DEATH? It is not enough for you! The true revenge is to let you live! I will turn you in as the killer of multiple innocent people. For slaughtering a village of innocents you will die a villain while the your name will be immortalised as a murdering pirate! FOREVER! You will die knowing that my crew will take the treasure and give it to me later! You will die knowing the poor poor butler Kurahadol won! I however will be remembered as a hero for turning you in!Truly that eternal punishment is a much greater revenge!"

The penny dropped. Damn it was a smart plan. I suppose his nickname of the man with a hundred plans was well earned.

"Very smart." I said. "You forgot one thing though... what will stop me killing you and turning you in instead?" I nodded to Zoro. He rushed forwards. Kuro moved to cut the woman's throat.

"SNIPE!" My pistol rang out. BANG! I shot through the woman's stomach and hit Kuro.  
"YYAAARGGGHHH!" He yelled and dropped the woman. She shuffled away while gripping her belly. She looked at me and nodded. Appeared she understood why I did it but didn't like it.

Kuro stumbled back.

"AGI!" I roared as the fireball sprung to life.

"Nuki Ashi!" He disappeared and reappeared behind me attempting to strike. I sent out mental orders only to remember the loss of my phone. Crap!

"Agi!" I fired it at him. He disappeared again. I would count each of those movements as a turn. It would be the only way for my messed up psyche to fight him fairly.

An clawed hand shot out from behind me. It cut my shoulder before disappearing. A basic attack from my just pulled out stun baton missed completely. A second dash forwards from Kuro caused me to lunge forwards. It grazed him, causing him to grit his teeth in pain as he continued the attack. With almost a clinical look on myself I saw 8 long cuts sink into my chest. I sunk to one knee.

Kuro retreated a bit. "Surprising. That stick seems to contain a electrical power of some sort. How have you harnessed the power of lightning so?" he asked with a cats curiosity.

"You know what they say... curiosity killed the cat! ELEC DANCE!" My powerful lightning attack surged forwards. One bolt caught Kuro as he dodged. As for the cat pun... STILL NOT OUT OF MY SYSTEM! Suck it up!

Kuro swung from behind, his attack scraped my shoulder. A fresh torrent of pain appeared. I bit my tongue to stop the pain.

"_Keep it together Nath! You're the survivor! Dull the pain! It's just a game! It's just a game! You can't feel pain when playing, if you die you just get a game over and start again!" _I thought to myself. Like a mantra I repeated this in my head as I stood up.

"Need more than that pussy boy!" I called out. I put my baton away. Too up close and personal. I pulled out my spear instead... much better.

"This shall be fun!" Yelled Kuro. He began to shake slightly. He swung from ine foot to the next as he loosely walked forwards. His claws clanked together.

"CRAP! Everyone inside! His attack will target all of us!" I warned. The civilians didn't hesitate. They all dashed inside their homes, even that wounded woman.

"Shakusi." He said calmly. In a flash he disappeared. I looked round to find Zoro and saw him fighting Sham. Sham still had Zoro's other two swords so he was managing to survive. Seeing his captains attack he led the battle away.

I settled into a loose form and loosened my muscles. I readied a Elec Dance. He can travel fast but even he should stop if he gets hit by a passing bolt. With up to five hots from each he would get hit eventually.

Scratches appeared along all the walls of the houses around us. A single claw shot scraped my arm, drawing more blood.

"ELEC DANCE!" I yelled, aiming my attack in that general direction. Four shots and no hits. He was too fast. No more attacks had reached me yet. The sum of the fights was straining me. My MP would run out soon. I noticed that unlike the game my MP gradually restores. Even with this I still only had enough for 2 Elec dances or a bunch of Agi's. It was times like this that I missed my demons.

Where was he? By the restaurant... the houses... to the left... the right... behind. Throughout this small cuts covered my body. Only stubbornness stopped me from giving up, that and the knowledge that Kuro was not going to kill me.

"Elec Dance!" I roared in a direction I guessed he would show up in.

"YYYAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Three shots found there marks.  
"SNIPE!" Taking advantage of the sudden speed decrease I struck forwards and buried my spear into his chest. Blood erupted like a volcano as I pulled it out.

"NATH! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"Thought the marines were?" I asked him.

"CREEPING CAT!" He called out.

With a flash he disappeared... AGAIN! No movement... FLASH! In front of me! Strike!

FLASH!  
CUT!  
FLASH!

CUT!

He would disappear only to reappear immediately. I hate my life!

"NATH!" Called Nami. I looked to the left. Nami had appeared and she held my phone. Looks like the CAT burglar stole it from the CAT... thing.

"NATH!" yelled Nick who followed accompanied by Luffy.

"WE SENT ZORO BACK TO THE HOUSE TO TAKE OVER FOR NICK!" Nami called. "HERE!"she threw it over. Usually I couldn't catch a cold but this time was different. I grabbed it and hit the summoning app.

SSCCHHHH!

SSCCHHHH!

Nekomata and Gozuki appeared before me.

"**Multi Hit!" (2-7 attacks based on Agility)** yelled Nekomata. Even without instructions mt demons seemed to know exactly what I want them to do. My control must be improving.

Nekomata swung forwards with surprising speed. She thrust her palm out four times and managed to strike Kuro despite Creeping Cat being active.

"**BERSERK!" **roared Gozuki. With the strength of a berserker his axe swung again and again and again. Kuro doded the first two but the last caught him and opened up a deep cut.

"OYE! GO GET HIM WEAKY! GO MYSTERY BULL!" yelled Luffy. I guess he decided to let me deal with this on my own. Suppose its to do with honour. I picked this fight, stealing it from the captain. It was only right that I had to finish it by myself.

"ITS OVER!" I called.

"_Nekomata, Paral Eyes!" _**(An attack with a medium chance to paralyse all foes)**

She followed the instructions with a playful **"Meow!"**

Her eyes shone and Kuro was rooted to the spot.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE OVER! My plan!" Screamed Kuro as he shook and writhed.

"This is checkmate Kuro." I walked over and placed my redrawn gun against his forehead. "Ready to die?"

"NO! LET ME LIVE!" he begged. He actually started to cry.

"Goodnight Kuro... Enjoy your cell!" I smashed my pistol against his head, knocking him out cold. I was all for killing him... Luffy lets his foes live though. Not like he will even be able to damage me if I do meet him again.

I sunk to my knees. My vision went blurry. Nekomata laid me down almost tenderly. Strange... Demons shouldn't try to _actually _help there masters. They should only follow commands. I didn't even know a commanded demon could even do things they were not asked to do.

As things went dark I looked to Kuro, unconscious with his glasses smashed. It was poetic justice for me to turn him in to the Marines really.

"Night." I muttered before my multiple injuries finally sent me sinking into a deep chasm known as sleep.

**AN- HAH! Take that! Who saw that coming eh? Kuro VS Nath! Even I didn't plan it! (I really did!)**

**Enjoy this... it took me FIVE days to write! FIVE! I also started watching Fate stay/night after reading gabriel blessings Hill of Swords. Bloody good fanfic. You should definitely read it.**

**Again, usual thanks. All reviews help greatly, the more reviews I receive the more motivation I have to update this story instead of my Bleach OC story.**

**Oh yeah! Please enter my Poll. Need a few more answerers.**

**My fingers hurt and my mind is out for the count. I will now get my dinner and have a damn shower. Until next time. Undying Soul out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Set Sail, True Title Screen!

**Chapter 10**

**AN- Sorry for the long wait! I updated my other story with a SUPER long chapter. I only just got round to starting this after fighting off a bunch of sickness. (CURSE YOU SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN! You delicious yet nauseating fast food... FAST FOOD! FALL IN TERROR TO MY LUFFY STYLE INSULTS!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own One Piece... Well what do you think?**

I woke up feeling like a mummy. I was wrapped in a multitude of bandages and felt like I had been the dance stage for a group of black teenage street dancers. GEEZ! My head hurts, my chest hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, my ego hurts! I can deal with the pain but MY EGO! How dare that damn cat nick my phone! I could have KO-ed Kuro in a single turn if I had my demons! Instead I end up injured and annoyed all because a queer cosplayer in too short clothes decided to be a little bastard and steal my phone!

I would so kill him if I wasn't sure that Zoro did... that cat had his swords too... Zoro will probably feel my pain!  
I noticed I was in a well furnished room, in a comfy bed. A window to the left overlooked a beautiful garden. It appears I am in Kaya's house. I was in one of her extensive spare rooms.

On a mahogany table to the left my phone sat untouched. UUHHHHHH! After that cat got his hands on it I am sure that I will give it a proper clean. I would feel all violated just _holding_ the damn thing! Zoro probably washed his swords a few times in the sea just in case. I do not have that luxury. Phone + Water = BAD! I would have to hope a wet cloth would be enough.

If not I would swear to give up demon summoning and take the role as the crews useless character! HA! I am fully prepared to steal Nami and Usopp's position if I must!

I reached over to pick it up. My arm was still in a cast so all I did was shove it onto the floor. I reached down to pick it up. I was weaker than I thought and fell onto the floor. At least I would be near my precious phone... the impact shoved it a few metres away, just out of reach.

I cried anime style tears. I attempted to grab it. I crawled over and finally I reached it!

…...

My hand was bandaged and I could not pick it up... I was sure this was divine punishment from a god of some sort. Maybe my feeling the other day that the fourth wall had been breached was not so ridiculous. If this was a fanfiction, which it WASN'T, this would make perfect sense.

Then again, because I am not retarded I shall instead believe Murphy's Law: If something bad can happen, it usually will. I then advanced it to the rule of fanfiction- anything and everything, no matter how cruel or stupid or fourth wall breaking it is, can happen at any given time.

I should count myself lucky I was not naked with a girl in my room.

"Good morning Nath!" Said Nami cheerfully as she walked in. She looked at me... I looked at me... My clothes were nowhere in sight.

"..."

"..."

"God hates me doesn't he?"

"... PERVERT!"

"HOW CAN I BE THE PERVERT? YOU WALKED IN ON ME!"

"SO? This is indecent exposure! You owe me 100 million berries!"

"NO! _You _owe me 100 million berries! You peeped on me so _you_ can pay!"  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! This is what _I _am supposed to do!"

"As the saying goes... tough shit! I'll call it quits if you owe me a favour."  
"What sort of favour?"

I debated for a moment. Most OC's would do something perverted at this time. Then again as "The Survivor" such things were above me.

"Not telling!" I decided. "You can owe me something later."  
"HELL NO! I'LL PAY THE 100 BERRIES!"  
"I SAID ONE MILLION BERRIES!"  
"GAAAGGHHH! You noticed!"  
This went on for a while. We debated favours and cash amounts and in the end we agreed on her giving me 1 million and her owing me one non perverted favour. Seemed fair.

"Oh yeah!" Said Nami finally. "You were out for a day! Kaya says she has something to show us!"

"... There's something I'd rather not show you as well... please leave."  
"What? Why?"

"... Two words... still... naked."  
"...YYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nami ran out the room. Aaaahhh! Making anime girls do embarrassing things is fun!

Things did not change though. I was still lying face down, naked, on the floor and I could _still_ not pick up my damn phone! I lied here for a good half hour based on my internal clock.

Kaya walked in. "Oh dear! I am so sorry! Nami neglected to inform you were up. Here!"

She helped lift me onto the bed. She left the room for a minute before coming back with clothes.

She was blushing.  
"Relax," I told her. "I guess you were the one who patched me up so I assume you have seen me... you know... already naked." I stated calmly.

"Uuummmmmm!" Kaya was still a deep red colour. Bloody Nora! I would _not_ let this turn into a harem story! No pairing me up this early, thank you very much! I was happy to stay single and I would continue to do so for the near future. No chance I would EVEN think of being paired up with such a minor character! I have standards you know!  
"Just leave them here I can change myself."  
"N-no! I-I insist! You can barely move let alone change!"

I sighed. "If you insist." She changed me quickly and efficiently. She would make a great doctor some day. I was dressed in a simple white shirt and some trousers. My jeans were shredded unfortunately. It was inevitable that I would have to change my clothes eventually.

"I assume my hoodie is torn as well." I stated simply.

"Actually, no. Nick told me how much that odd garment meant to you. I managed to get Merry to sew it up." I would have to thank Nick for telling her. It would be crap if I lost my hoodie. She left the room and returned again with my signature piece of clothing. The blood stains were removed and Merry had been careful when sewing it up. The stitching was distributed between white and blue to ensure the hoodie was unchanged.

"Nice job. I will say thanks later." Always best to remain polite. I managed to slip it on.

"So Doc, what's the diagnosis?"

"You had many serious injuries. Your arm muscles were torn in some locations and you suffered severe blood loss. Its a miracle you are even up right now."  
"I suppose."  
"You seem to heal faster than most. Not as fast as Luffy though."  
So I have minimal healing eh? Suppose its like my MP. HP also seems to regenerate gradually. Should be useful in speeding up my recovery.

"Speaking of which, what has happened while I was out?"  
Kaya sat in the seat next to me. "I was told what happened on the other side by Nami." She then explained how Jango had attacked using hypnotised super pirates.

"When they saw your fire balls they finished up quickly and rushed here. They were a bit late but were told what was happening by Nick. They all went to the town. Zoro was sent back to guard Kaya. Nick then finished the fight to gain back your strange equipment before Nami returned it to you."  
"So that is what happened."

"Yes. I must humbly thank you." Kaya bowed slightly. "Thank you for defeating Kuro and protecting Syrup Village! The village owes you a great favour."  
"Get up." I told her. "You bowing does not match your stereotype, besides, I was only completing the quest."  
Kaya straightened up and giggled. "You speak a bit funny."

"That I do... that I do. Say, would you pass me my phone?"  
"Sure." Kaya passed it to me.

"I will also need a cloth... god knows I need it!"

"Okay then... oh yes! The hostage from the other day wishes to speak to you."  
Great just great! I have to talk to the woman I shot. Good thing I have the bandages on. I can play on the sympathy card.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was allowed up later using crutches. Kaya carried out her promise and I cleaned my phone for a few hours. While I did it I put some anime OST's on. It was a nice morning.

I also learnt that Kuro was currently locked up, kept unconscious in one of the houses which had been converted into a makeshift prison cell. Many of Kuro's crew had managed to escape on the ship. Kaya said it was up to me what I did concerning Kuro. I was the one who officially took him out.

I told Kaya. "You can turn him in and use the bounty for the village. Just make sure you tell the Marines that Nath the "Survivor" was the one to take him down... I want a damn fine reputation."

Early afternoon, after a small lunch prepared by Merry, meant I could go outside. According to the medical books available in this world, I should be fine to sail and to fight soon. By the time we get to Sanji's arc I should be in top condition again.

I asked around and found out the women lived in a small house at the edge of the village. I steeled myself to visiting her.

Her house was nice and simple, like so many houses in the village. When I knocked a small girl answered the door. She was about six and had a moe level of around 7.9 out of 10. she was amazingly adorable... I didn't like the feeling. She reminded me of that little girl on the farm where that not so mad farmer lived.

"Are you the one who saved mommy?" She asked innocently while peeping round the door to look at me.

"Wouldn't really call it saving... but yeah, I guess I am."  
"Come in! Come in! Mommy will want to speak to you and thank you and hug you and marry you and cook fo-"  
"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

She led me to a nice living room where a women sat on a comfy reclining seat. She was pretty, in the way that anime mum's are. Never really liked saw the appeal.

She had long tied back brown hair, calm brown eyes, nice chest, modest clothes choice and wore a smirk on her face as I entered the room. I noticed the bandaged wrapped round her.

"Elis~ would you leave Mommy and her friend alone for now?" She asked with a calm and soft voice.

"Sure!" She said happily before running off. "Close the door." She told me. I complied.

She motioned to the sofa opposite her. I sat down awkwardly.

I was preparing to do the expected sorry speech when she cut to the chase in an extremely direct way. Like that in a women or character. Very refreshing.

"I'm not going to ask you to apologise, nor will I ask for your reasoning as to why you did _this_." She motioned to her injury. Liking her bluntness I nodded for her to continue.

"Our village is used to peace and calm. You and those pirates brought unneeded change, even if it was only for a small amount of time. I could blame you for this. That pirate clearly went so far because of his dislike for you." she bluntly stated.

"Understandable." I responded, a slight smile on my face. How I miss someone who was strong enough to argue with me. It was sometimes inconvenient being a recluse.

"Then again... you did save me and the village. You prevented my daughter Elsi from seeing what no child should ever see."

"What should I call you?"

"Miyako. Either way I can and will not judge you for your choice of actions. It was unexpected and it was effective. No, what bothers me was the _attitude_ behind that gunshot."  
"Elaborate further."

"You showed no remorse or regret at shooting an innocent woman. You did not even flinch when pulling the trigger."  
"Is that a bad thing? It got the job done. A moment of indecisiveness and it would have been to late. Better to have a gun wound to the stomach than a claw to the neck."  
"I agree. It was the right move. What was wrong is how you are able to stand shooting someone in that way without regret. If you continue down this path you will become that which you fought against today. A cold and merciless killer. You have good deep down. That as why you kept on fighting against Kuro despite you're injuries."

I smirked. She was being open with me, only fair I was open with her.

"Wrong there. While I was fighting to limit the damage inflicted to the village and its inhabitants, I had a different motive. My pride was on the line. I am not the perfect hero. I am not a dark misguided hero with deadly tactics but a wish to protect... no. If anything my role would be an anti-hero! I fight for what I want, when I want, regardless of consequences! I have never understood people... never have, never will. I can not be a villain and while I will ultimately try to do what I think is the right thing to do, I am still a selfish person... I am a pirate after all." I finished.

We both had a smirk. We had a lot in common, I felt. Normally she would be one of the random background characters, "Obscure Character A" at best, yet she seemed to have more character than that. It would be interesting to have someone as blunt as her back home... life would definitely be more bearable if I had someone to stand by me as the sheep flock to their boring everyday lives.

I did not romantically like her... god no! Don't even know her! At best I could call her an equal... someone I could talk openly to.

"Hmmmm! So that's what you think eh?" She sighed. "Why is it always the good catches who have no proper morales!"

"You coming onto me?" I asked jokingly, a rare occurrence. I usually only ever give off sarcastic comments.

She leaned forwards, revealing her ample chest seductively.

"Maybe..." She said calmly.

"Can't fault you for trying."I concluded.

"You could stay you know." She said finally. "Elsi's dad left us after she was born. She could do with a father and while you may not be the best candidate you are the best choice around."

My mouth hung open. A noble comment off her, then again, I am hardly ready to give up my adventures this early on. She was... acceptable. If I had to end up with someone, I could do worse.

I had my obligations to think about. I had my responsibility to the crew, my title and to who ever sent me that _damn_ text I the first place. As such I stood up an made my way to the door. I gave the only answer I could give.

"No, three reasons. One- hello! Only 15! A little young for you eh? Second- I am _not_ perfect Dam material... and three- the most important reason!" I paused for dramatic effect as I stood at the door. "I'm socially awkward!" I turned to leave.

"Wait!... kick some ass for me eh? Why, if I was a few years younger and had no kids... try not to screw up Nath! Come and find me when you're done exploring the Grand Line!"

I gave a mock salute. "Sure... Miyako... I might just do that! See ya!" I strolled out as fast and as epically as my crutches would allow.

XXXXXXXXXX

I ended up meeting Nick in the village. He was on his way to the restaurant. I decided to thank him about the hoodie.

"Hey... thanks for getting my hoodie fixed." And that was all. No more required.

"Right man! Anything for the captain!"

I sighed. "Not the captain, that idiot Straw Hat is!" I told him.

He shook his head then laughed. He started fiddling with one of his pistols.

"To me you will always be the numero uno, boss man! Luffy dudes cool an' all, but I'd follow you any time... if you told me we were splitting with em, I'd be sad but would follow you anyway!" He told me cheerfully. I sighed at his unwavering and undeserved loyalty. What an idiot! A total moron of a blacksmith... then again, he is _my _annoying moron of a blacksmith. Nice to know he thought so highly of me. To be expected of the leader of the party and all.

"Thanks... the others are waiting." I reminded. The two of us stumbled off for another hectic meal.

At the end of the meal Kaya came and found us.

"Here you are!" She said softly as she walked to our table. She was dressed in casual business attire.

"Is it okay for you to be out and about?" Questioned Nami.

"In the past year, my illness was due to my highly depressed state over my parents death. Usopp took so much effort to cheer me up..." She smiled. "I can't just remain that way any more!"

Everyone smiled. Kaya continued. "I've caused you a lot of trouble. Thank you very much! I have prepared a little present for everyone! I hope that you would accept it open heartedly!"

I smirked. Either we were getting a ship or she had changed her mind and decided to give everyone a small goody bag before sending us on our way.

She led us to the beach, refusing to say anything no matter how much Nick pouted. The waiting paid off and we saw the magnificent ship which was the Going Merry in front of us.

"A caravel!" Called out Nami in joy.

I just said "Yay! A ship!"

"Is this really for us?" asked Luffy excitedly.

"Yes, please except it!" said Kaya happily.

Merry described it but I wasn't listening. I was staring at my new home for the next two years plus. It was not the largest sip but it was streamlined and had all the class a ship built for Kaya could have. The majority of the ship was made from brown wood while the railings and other sections were painted white. With two masts and the sails already billowing it looked very majestic. While I admit that the figure head could be a little more intimidating than a sheep, I felt it was fitting for a crew like ours.

Kaya was also very nice and had stocked the ship with everything it would need. Shame Kaya could not have possibly known how quick Luffy would end up going through the food supplies. I can't wait for Sanji to appear so he can cook for us. While I don't really have a varied diet, I could at least try his "amazing" food before requesting specifics.

|The sound of "YYYAAAAAYAAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" Alerted us to the fact that Usopp was rolling down the hill due to his oversized backpack. I face palmed at his antics.

"Here comes Usopp." I said gravely.

He shot down like a bullet, aimed straight at the ship. Luffy and Zoro casually used one foot each to stop him. The kick to the face stopped Usopp in his tracks.

"Th-th-thanks!" he said while in deep pain.

I prepared for Kaya's and Usopp's heart to heart. I sighed, rolled my eyes and put my headphones on. The upbeat music of One Piece would solve this. It would also give this a very "Piratey" feel to the true beginning of our adventure. I was tempted to play the 4Kids rap opening just to see how they react.

We all climbed onto the ship. I had Nick give me a subtle hand up.

Usopp yelled out that he would see us later. Time for us to officially recruit the coward.

"What're you talking about? Hurry up and get on!" Yelled Zoro with impatience.

"We;re already comrades." Stated Luffy bluntly.

"YEAH!" I added. "You may be the weakest thing since watered down booze but by god! You're _our_ weaker than watered down booze weakling!" Yep. That should be reasonably motivating.

"I-I'm the captain!" yelled Usopp as he jumped up in the air in victory.

"Hate to break it to you!" I called out. "Dopey over there got the position first!" I pointed to said dopey.

"Hey man! I'm not the captain!" Protested Nick.

"Quiet Nick! You're not the dopey! You're the thicko!"  
"YAY!"

"Is that any better?!" Interrupted Nami.

We all began crying an laughing, happy to be starting this adventure.

We pulled Usopp on board and unfolded the sails like Nami commanded. I myself, used to the study of appearing to be busy when you are_ actually_ not, managed to avoid the major work.

As we sailed we had a general air of happiness still. Despite my injuries I tried to keep busy, the mood was infectious.

Zoro opened up the barrels of ale and Luffy demanded a toast.

"TO OUR NEW SHIP AND NEW FRIEND!"

"CHEERS!" The six of us clashed our mugs together, even me. When the crew does something like that you _have _to take part in it. We all laughed (I grinned) and continued to celebrate.

Only while they thought of how much of an adventure they were going to try and find, I thought of all the crap we were going to get stuck in. Alabasta, Skypiea, CP9 and the Whitebeard War. While I grinned, I really thought deep down I was going ot make things easier for everyone. It went against everything I believed in, ignoring reality and throwing yourself into fiction, but I was _actually _starting to like them. With my knowledge I will do the opposite of what all the fanfics suggest you must do.

As the sun beat down on me and my nakama, I made a vow, a vow that I would change the future and create a better world for my crew to live in. That was my duty... as the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates!

**AN- Hello all! Sorry for the long wait! I updated my other story as I said earlier and it really took a long time. I have now finished the Kuro arc. Next up is Sanji's. I will need to re-watch all the episodes so as to accurately write the scenes. This will take a long time so don't cross your fingers for a fast update. I am also getting into my other fanfic I am writing, so I will do another chapter of that one first before starting to write this one. (Loads of reviews will make me change my mind however)**

**Looking for a beta reader.**

**Thanks to all my regular reviewers can be inserted here. (You know who you are, your reviews continue to motivate me so please keep it up!)**

**Anyway, I am tired and have school tomorrow so it is time for me to sign out I think. Undying Soul out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Chefs And Demons

**Chapter 11**

**AN- I am back! Enjoy it and review!  
Disclaimer: people say that if you wish upon a star your dream comes true... BULLCRAP! No matter how much I wish I still don't own One Piece!**

"Wasn't that a waste of time?" I said rhetorically as we all got back onto the ship.

"Suppose." Remarked Zoro.

"I've heard of people being unable to come out of the closet... but the _box_!"

"I blame Murphy for this incident."  
"Weird dude." Was all Nick said. This weird dude we were currently talking about was that total failure of a filler episode, that damn dude locked in a chest. I hoped we could skip this episode but nooooooo! No matter how much I told Nami otherwise, we still ended up going here. Things were as stupid as they were in the anime. I kept out of it and had a rare gaming moment.

I still had the 3DS that was in my pocket the day this shit happened. Due to lack of a charger, I have avoided playing it until I could find a way to charge it. I decided to spoil myself and do a level or two on Fire Emblem.

We were finally sailing away again and it was time to recruit Sanji. No real ideas of things I want to do in this arc. I could stick around and have a verbal sparring match with Mihawk when he shows up, or I could stow away when Nami leaves with the ship. Decisions, decisions.

I went inside the deck and headed to mine and Nicks chill out spot. Below the front deck of the ship, there was a storage room where the anchor was also kept. It was mostly messy and disorganised when I found it, but it quickly changed when I decided this would be my spot.

Most OC's take the crows nest, but me? Noooooooo! I have to awkward damn it! This room would do. There was the front cannon, which I gave to Nick to tinker with, some weapon slots on the wall, Nick stores his large amount of unused weapons there and a few boxes. As I said, me and Nick took this room for ourselves. He needed storage space (Until we gain the Thousand Sunny, when he would finally have a work space to do his blacksmith work) and I wanted peace to plan and do what ever the hell I liked. We were both comfortable with each other and I could sort of put up with his presence. I also disliked the idea of sleeping with the other blokes, so I moved some boxes together and got some sheets to make a makeshift bed for myself. (In the men's room there was five hammocks. Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Nick each have one, leaving one left for Sanji. When Chopper shows up, I'll probably have to let Nick bunk with me) I had slept on comfier beds, then again I had also slept in worse spaces.

I left a single crate in the room to serve as a table for me. Using some parchment and a quill, (Wanted the "Ye Olde" feeling when writing, reminds me off medieval settings in RPG's) I set up a strategy guide for myself, as well as a planned list for future summons and demons. I could use the Fusion App to check further demons I can summon later. This meant I was able to build up a complete written guide of what can fuse together to make what, as well as a predetermined path I could take to make sure I obtained nice fusions and better demons in the long run.

Speaking of demons, I had gained a new skill from defeating Kuro. So far, no matter how many demons I killed, I always had one section in my Skill section empty. I was unable to gain any Auto Skills to equip myself with. Some time after the fight (I was now fully healed by the way) I checked through my skills as a force of habit and noticed that I suddenly had an Auto Skill. The skill I gained was Hustle. (Hit/Evade up 25 percent for all your team)

This knowledge led me to make a theory on Auto Skills. The skill I gained was agility based and Kuro was a speed fighter... see the connection. My theory is that Auto Skills are gained when I defeat individuals with specific abilities, who are important at the time. Basically, beat up an Admiral- get new skill which happens automatically, defeat an average Marine who is particularly strong- nothing. They will be given when I defeat a significant individual, the specific skill I receive will depend completely on the qualities of the foe.

I found no need to upgrade my Demons, good enough already. I will think about doing it around Whisky Peak. Until then, I will be fine for the Sanji arc and the demons I possess have enough electrical skills for me to fry the fishmen easily... really looking forwards to the Arlong boss fight. I'll just use a few Elec Dances, then act all smug about it. Fish + Water + Electricity= Fish Fingers. LOL! Take that equation Mr Bore Dom from my Maths class!

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed. Those two dweebs were fished out of the sea a while back. Johny and Yoskau (The idiot with scurvy) both eventually suggested that we go to find a Cook. Thus our quest for the blonde eyebrow chef begun.

When he eventually got close to it, I said to myself "It's going to be one of those days eh? A long annoying quest with minimal rewards at the end. Nearly as annoying as the fetch quests."

"WOOAHHH!"  
"Watcha guys think, guys?"  
"OH! That's a huge fish!"

"Not a fish Luffy, it's a ship."  
"A yummy fish ship?"  
"No."  
"A mystery fish ship?"  
"No."  
"A perfectly normal ship which happens to look like a gay fish?" said Nick questioningly.

"Yes." I responded. His description was apt. an oval shaped, flamboyantly coloured ship, with a fish for the front piece. The fish actually looked a bit like a duck. I decided that for comical reasons I would call it the duck boat! …...yeah... not sure how long that'll last!

"AMAZING!" Yelled all the others. I sighed and left to go into the cannon deck. That stupid Marine would be here soon to try and shoot at us. Soon I will get the chance to shoot the butt heads ship to Davy Jones himself! HA! All for the sake of the crew of course! Yes... all for the crew... not because he's an arrogant twit... yeah... of course!

I whistled casually as I waited for my chance to come. The sound of clanking alerted me to the fact that the other ships cannons were readying. I myself started to ready the cannon to blow up that bastards ship before I realised something... no idea how to use a cannon.

Yep... back to basics! I ran upstairs and arrived on deck, only to see Luffy bounce a cannon fired at us... in the wrong direction.

"OYE! Luffy, leave that ship to me!" I stated confidently.  
"HA! No way could Nath Bro take out a ship by himself!" Said Johny confidently.

I simply raised an eyebrow. I walked towards the end of my deck, pointed my left hand at the ship and said almost casually "Elec Dance." five shots fired across the small distances between our ships before ripping five holes through the side. No need to bring out my sniper to increase range, I could deal with it by myself.

"Agi... Elec Dance." The ball of fire struck the ship, before setting a barrel of booze alight and starting to reach the mast. Panic rained on the other ship. The Elec Dance was aimed further down, beneath the water. Four strikes and the ship started to lean perilously to one side. I appeared to have given there ship one or two leaks. It would be enough.

"OYE BASTARDS! Tell them that Nath The Survivor did this, yeah!" I called over. I walked over to Johny with a smirk.

"DAMN IT! That was a fluke!"

BOOOMMMM! Another Agi flew towards the sails.

"DAMN IT! THE MASTS ON FIRE! ABANDON SHIP!"  
I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay then... I admit... you da man!"

"I know I am Johny... I know I am."

Fullbring looked towards his burning ship. I could not see him clearly but I could swear that he face palmed before deciding to go have his dinner before dealing with things. Damn bastard.

"Time to see the damage eh?" I remarked to Zoro as I walked up to him.

"Shitty Summoner! Stupid Captain!" Zoro then proceeded to list all the things which he currently found stupid.

A small rowing boat came to our ship demanding we give up Luffy for his crimes. Being the loyal crew that we were, we immediately gave him up.

"DAMN IT YOU TRAITORS!" Luffy bellowed as the two beefy men dragged him off.

"Think he'll be okay?" Nick asked, his continually confused look on his face.

I waited for a while before answering. I eventually gave into his puppy dog eyes and told him what he wanted to hear. "Sure... now I don't know about you but I think we should go get some lunch eh?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite my attempts, I was outvoted. Instead we had to sit around until the idiot got back. Damn idiot. There was none of this stupid waiting time in video games! Events always happened when you wanted them too, if they happened at specific times you slept until it was that time and if you didn't want to do them, you could wait for a while before attending. _That _was one reason why the Game World was better than Reality.

While we were waiting, Johny and Yosaku decided to fix the broken railings of the ship. I just listened to some OST's I downloaded from Youtube a while back. Damn, Xenoblade Chronicles has some seriously epic music.

Eventually we got bored, so I persuaded Zoro, Nami, Nick and Usopp to take Johny's ship and go grab some lunch. When we were docking the ship, we heard a crash coming from the restaurant.

"Lets make a bet shall we." I said. "Five Million says that Luffy didn't cause that."  
"BULLCRAP!" was Zoro's response. "Of course it was Luffy! I bet that too! Prepare to pay up!"  
Nami and the others seconded that. I smirked. It was that Marine dude who did it. Like taking candy from a baby!

We entered the restaurant, only to feel the tense atmosphere.

"What's going on? A fight or something?" said Zoro.

"Don't go ruining our food." Said a blonde man in a black suit of some kind. He had a scowl set on his face, while his one eyebrow was curled as usual. He held a battered and bleeding man by his head. Sanji has entered the show.

"Messing with a cook of the sea, is a good way to get yourself killed... remember that well." remarked Sanji casually.

"A CUSTOMER! You're at it again Sanji!"bellowed a loud voice. I looked over to the kitchen, to see that chef character who's name I forgot. He generally resembled Popeye because of his strange thick arms. Seriously... those arms were _not_ normal.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO OUR CUSTOMER?!" he yelled while storming towards the blonde chef.

"Told ya! …... you... all... owe me... five million!" I stated. Nami protested her innocence and demanded that she never promised anything.

"Now now Nami, you are a women of business... I am a man of business... I am sure we can work something out."

"Of course... how about you give me 10 million, then we can forget about this sexual harassment."  
"Sexual harassment my ass! Give me my cash or else I'll have to take payment in other ways."  
"... Pervert."

"Who is the real pervert? The person who said the comment which could be taken as a sexual innuendo, or the person who looked at said completely innocent comment and took it as one? If anything _you _should pay _me_ for sexual harassment!"

Nami pouted, scowled, tried threatening me with violence. Nothing worked. I would get my cash... only a matter of time.

"Same with you lot." I told the other crew members. "You all bet as well... You will all pay back your debts." I gave them an evil stare, a work in progress to appear more epic. It was still in the early stages at the moment, more like an evil grimaceif anything. Zoro grumbled in response, Usopp was outraged and Nick was as Nick as ever... that's right. Nick is now a description word.

"Quiet." I snapped. "Something interesting is about to happen."

Sanji was now being restrained by the other chefs to prevent him killing Fullbody.

"OYE SWIRLY!" I called. "Give him a kick from me, got it? GIVE THAT BASTARD HELL!" I yelled enthusiastically. I tried to start a fight chant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" unfortunately, it was a bit crappy since only Nick joined in. I scowled at my other crew mates. "You're all no fun!" I stuck my headphones back on and waited for the end of this event. It was at this moment that Luffy and Zeff fell through the ceiling. Yep. Typical Luffy.

"How nice of you to join us, Captain." I remarked.

"MAN! That surprised me." Siad Luffy as he rubbed his Straw Hatless head.

"Well, it didn't surprise me."  
"LUFFY! IS HE A NEW FRIEND?"

"NO NICK! He is not a new friend! HE HAS A MOUSTACHE! WHAT WAS RULE OF LIFE NUMBER FIVE THAT I TOLD YOU?"  
"Man! I forgot! …... Never eat at McDonalds?"  
"FOOL! RULE NUMBER _FOUR_ WAS NEVER EAT AT MCDONALDS! RULE NUMBER FIVE IS TO NEVER TRUST A MAN WITH A MOUSTACHE!"  
"What about a woman?"

"TWICE AS BAD!"  
"DAMN IT! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! You've broke my ceiling!" yelled Zeff, having finally got up. Luffy was in deep shit now.

"YOU BROKE IT YOURSELF OLD MAN!"  
"What are you doing boss?!" Called out one of the men restraining Sanji. "Leave him and help us restrain Sanji over here!"

"HEU SANJI!" Roared Zeff. Sanji stopped dead and looked over to his boss. "WERE YOU FIGHTING IN MY RESTAURANT AGAIN YOU INGRATE?!"

"Shut up old fart!" very pleasant chap, our future cook was. His anger issues were nearly as bad as a certain tsundere with pink hair... correction; lots of pink haired girls are tsundere's... anyway, anger issues nearly as bad as a certain pink haired tsundere from Zero No Tsukaima... and yes. I have watched that show. The first season at least and I am ashamed to say that I did not dislike it. In fact, I _actually _liked it. Yep. Sue me. My only response is "Better than K-On."

"WHAT? Who do you think you're talking to? You wanna destroy my restaurant? You insolent boy!" a pegged leg shot out and struck Sanji in the face.

I was obliged to say in this moment "Kick to the face!"

"YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE! Get the hell out of here!" One kick later and Fullbody was knocked back a few metres. Imagine the surprise he'll have when he finds out his ship is half sunk, so he can't leave. HA! Now _that_ would be hilarious!

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody!" Yelled a Marine as he ran into the room. "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! …..actually... WE HAVE LOADS OF PROBLEMS! SHITS GONE TO THE FAN! I REPEAT! SHITS GONE TO THE FAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

"KRIEG'S MAN ESCAPED FROM THE SHIP! THE SHIP'S HALF SUNK AND ITS ALL ON FIRE! NOT ONLY THAT BUT THE BOOZE WAS BLOWN UP!"  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE BOOZE WAS BLO- I mean, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!"

"YES! He escaped in the confusion!"  
"IMPOSSIBLE! When we found him three days ago, he was close to death!"

"THE DREADED DON KRIEG PIRATES!" Screamed the restaurant.

"Lively place, isn't it?" I remarked offhandedly to Zoro.

He sighed in response. "Why does shit always go down where ever we go?"  
"I blame Murphy. DAMN YOU MURPHY!"

A loose part of the undestroyed ceiling decided to fall right at this moment, before somehow landing on my head.  
"AGAIN, DAMN YOU MURPHY!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS MURPHY BLOKE YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT?"

He never received his answer. Just then a gunshot rung out. BANG! The Marine fell down, dead, in a pool of blood. Gin the man demon entered the Baratie, a pistol in his right hand, the other in his pocket. He walked to a table, sat down with a sigh before putting his legs up.

He eventually spoke. "I don't care what it is... bring me some food." He raised his face before speaking again. "This _is _a restaurant, isn't it?"

The popeye rip off, went up to him with a large cheery grin on his deformed face. "Welcome, mere bastard."  
"'I'll only say it once more, so listen up! Bring me some food."  
"He's gonna kill that cook." stated Fullbody, from the floor.

"I'm sorry sir, but we'll be expecting you to pay for a meal here. Do you have enough money?"

Gin pointed the gun to popeye's face. "Is a bullet okay?"  
So I take it you don't have any money." patty then swung his large hands down, cracking the chair he was sitting on.

"That bastard broke one of my chairs!"

"If you can't pay up, you can't eat."

The crowd began to cheer, offering there minor support and words of encouragement.

"This bores me." I stated. "See ya." with a wave, I left the room. Sick of this arc already. Never did like this arc in the anime. Skipping to Arlong would be much more appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXX

I settled into position on the middle deck. Nick, the faithful man he was, followed me outside too. He's like a Dragon Quest game or something. No matter where I go, he is always, there following me around like he's a member of my party or something. HA! Like I'd let him join my party! My party's are things of beauty! Intricate webs of contrasting characters with unique effects in battle, being used in harmony with one another no matter how unsuited there abilities were for the fights. My party has only the best! An unstoppable Tank! An unrivalled Mage! A brilliant healer! Nick isn't even good enough for the position of back up character used if your mains run out of MP or HP! The again, until I can gain said unstoppable killing machines, he will have to do.

We stood out here for a while, me with my headphones and Nick as he polished his weapons one at a time. Nick may be an idiot but he was also a damn fine blacksmith! He cared for those weapons like they were his children. A sort of tic of his, was to take out all the weapons he had on him one at a time and to polish it with an old cloth.

I noticed that popeye dude bringing Gin over, slung over his back like a bag of potatoes.

With a very careful touch, he dropped the pirate onto the ground and told him "Please get lost." before returning to the kitchen.

Nick went up to him and poked him with a wooden stick that he materialised out of nowhere. "Think he's dead?"

"Now Nick, stop poking people. Its not nice." I said in the patronising voice I reserved for Nick.

"Damn him... how dare he." Gin rolled over and attempted to stand, before dropping onto the floor again. "I wouldn't normally let anyone get away with that crap!"

"Hey! You're starving, aren't you?" Said Luffy form the roof. BLOODY HELL! I forgot he showed up in this scene.

"Ayup Luffy!" I called.

"OYE! Weaky!"  
"SH-SHUT UP! I'm the least bit hungry!" Said Gin from the floor.

"Sure. Tell yourself that. If I was you I'd save my strength." I said.

"The sound of a door opening alerted me to the fact that Swirly has entered from stage right. With a small click Sanji walked past me,giving me a slight nod of his head and placed a tray with some food and a glass of water down on the floor by the starving man's head. Sanji the proceeded to sit down next to him, his back leaning against the railings. Sanji got one of his cigarettes out and lit it. He took a drag, then blew out some smoke.

"Eat it." he said.

"Shut up! Go away! I won't accept charity! Take it away!"

"Don't be so tough, just eat it already. To me any hungry person's a customer."

"I-I can't pay for it." Gin's stomach growled. I could offer to pay for it I suppose. Then again, Sanji needs to give his hunger and starvation speech. I may like sticking my nose into other peoples business but I won't steal someone else's thunder unless I have to.

After Sanji's heart raising words, Gin tucked into his meal with vigour, polishing it off with as little mouthfuls as possible while tears poured down his face. To match the mood, I stuck on the matching One Piece OST from my phone, put one ear to my headphones and let the other ear finish off the scene for me. This was one of the few moments in Sanji's career where he wasn't just a foul tempered pervert and as such, I was going to enjoy it. I looked to my right, Nick was crying too... the baby.

"So delicious! Its too delicious! I thought I was gonna die! I was a goner!" He continued to sob into his food. Tears and seafood... sounds nice. "I've never had such a good meal in my entire life!"

Sanji had an unwilling grin on his face, as he continued to smoke. "You like it, eh?"

Luffy laughed. "Well now I've found my cook!" Luffy then proceeded his bullshitting for a while before popping the question to Sanji... not _that_ one! We all know what I meant!

"You'll be the chef on our pirate crew!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later and the five of us were all sat down. I was sat next to Sanji, one of his cigarettes in my mouth. Always wanted to try one, not unpleasant but not exactly nice. Then again, the coolness factor could really work for me. Nick was stood against the wall, hi hands in his oversized black coat. Luffy was at on the railings and Gin sat cross-legged on the floor.

"You're a pirate? Then why did you attack this Restaurant?"

"That was an accident!"

"AKA" I burst in "Luffy was as stupid as normal."  
"OYE! Weaky, you know it wasn't like that! We were just defending ourselves!"

"Anyways, you'd better not do anything else to this place. The head chef here was once a chef on a notorious pirate ship."  
"Heh, so that old man was a pirate?"

"For that old fart, this restaurant is worth more than any treasure. And those cooks who came after his fame were once fierce pirates... well, the pirates in these parts often come to this place"

"Yeah, this place never seems to have a dull moment!"

"Its not bad... I'm used to it. Recently people only come to watch the cooks and the pirates brawl. Thanks to that, it scares away all the part time waiters." I finished my fag and was not in the least bit surprised that I wanted another... great... one more expensive hobby to add to the pile.

"That explains it!" Said Luffy dumbly.

"Hey man! It explains what?"  
"I dunno!" said Luffy. This caused an involuntary face palm... great, its only the Sanji arc and I already have a habit of slapping my palm against my head, which for the love of good, I can't stop! Soon I will be as messed up as the others... is this was Usopp and Nami thought when they joined the crew? Either way, things still seem shitty. Do you know why? I STILL DON'T HAVE A CHARGER, OR A MEANS OF GETTING ELECTRICITY TO THE CHARGER! I... have... played... one hour... of RPG's... IN... A... WEAK! I AM THIS CLOSE TO JUMPING ON SOMEONES HEAD AND SAYING "Yay! One Up!"

"Hey, join us!"

"I refuse. I have my reasons why I must remain here."

Luffy forced his head in front of Sanji,s, a smirk on his face. "No, I refuse!"

"A-About what?"

"I refuse your refusal! You're a good cook so come with me and be a pirate!"

"Hey now! You listen to me!"

"So what's this reason of yours?"  
"I don't need to tell you!"

"Eh? Didn't you say you wanted me to listen to you?"

"I MEANTYOU MUST ACCEPT MY DECISION!"  
"Hey... Sanji." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should give in now." I told him. "I mean, look at his crew already. He's already recruited a notorious pirate hunter, a thief who hates pirates, a sniper with leadership goals and an anti-social summoner who hates his captains stupidity. Do you really think _you_ can escape? HA! Once Luffy decides your joining, your joining! No one can escape the cruel fate which this moron provides! You can run, you can hide... but it changes nothing! I can practically say "Welcome to the crew!" already!" I told him sadly.

"THATS BULLSHIT! HE CAN'T MAKE ME JOIN!"  
"He can! Believe me, HE CAN!"

"Sorry to interrupt but.." said Gin, finally contributing to the conversation.  
"WHAT IS IT!" We all yelled comically.

"I'm part of Krieg's crew. The names Gin."  
"I've heard of you." I told him.

"I am sure that you have. So you three are pirates too?"  
"Sadly." I stated.  
"Hell yeah man!"

"What's your goal?"

"I'm looking for One Piece! I'm heading to the Grand Line!"

Gin gasped, then swallowed. Time for the obligatory Grand Line speech.

"You're still looking for a chef. Your crew must be pretty small right?"

"Yeah, we've got seven, including him!" Said Luffy while he pointed at Sanji.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COUNTING ME!"

"Go with the flow man! You've joined, even if you don't know it yet!" I said casually.

"You look like a decent guy, let me give you and your crew some advice. You'd better not go to the Grand Line! You're still young, there's no need to rush. The grand Line is only a small part of the worlds oceans. If you wanna be a pirate, there are a lot less intimidating places. That sea is just damn scary, demons wade those waters."

"Then again, the Grand Line is not so bad." I said butting in. "Paradise is fine. Its only New World you need to worry about."

"And how the hell would you know?"

"Simple... I was born and raised on an island in the Grand Line." I lied. Best cover story. It gives me an excuse to know some things I shouldn't.

"WHOAH! AWESOME!" Said Luffy and Nick together.  
Sanji raised his eyebrow. "What you doing here then?" he asked.

"Long story short, here to start my Summoning career. The demons found in the Grand Line are too strong for me to face. I needed some experience with the weaklings first."

"Demons?" questioned Gin. "What do you mean?"  
One more lie can't hurt. "Simple. I was born and raised a Demon Summoner. My abilities all involve summoning or channelling Demons. Its my islands speciality."  
"S-S-So, there are _real _demons in the Grand Line?" Asked Gin, probably remembering his encounter with Mihawk.

"Of course, Demons are everywhere, I summon them after all, I hunt them down using my own summons to get stronger, then I summon stronger Demons to kill more powerful Demons. The cycle repeats. All the major beasts are found in the Grand Line. Know idea why. Heck, some of the Demons in New World could possibly kill god if they teamed up or wanted to."  
"Ki-kill god? Is that even possible?" Asked Sanji.

"Of course. Some beings often referred to as gods or deities, are actually just very high ranked Demons. Myths and Legends often give birth to such powerful forces."  
"But killing god!? _The_ God!"  
"Lucifer the tempter could do it." I said, remembering him from my experience in the Megami Tensei series. My own mythical knowledge is also great, I was just making this up as I talked but if anyone could kill Go, it would be the dreaded Lucifer from legends. I knew what I was talking about. "I know that if his tomb was anywhere in this plain of existence, it would be in the later parts of the Grand Line."  
"EXACTLY! This backs up my point! The Grand Line is so damn scary!"  
"Didn't think Krieg would hire such a chicken." said Sanji.

"You have no idea! NONE! That guys words only proves this further! I was thinking scary along the lines of Devil Fruit users and the Admirals, but beings which could kill God? Damn, that place is the graveyard of Pirates!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on, things led to us giving Gin a small boat and us waving goodbye and stuff. After our little talk on Demons, Sanji looked at me with a little bit more respect or wariness. Nick was also a bit quieter. During all out time together, I never had told him much about myself. I suppose the loyal bastard deserves some answers. I'll tell him when I have time later.

"Later then." Said Gin, typing off the ship.

"I'm still going to the Grand Line stated my foolish Captain.

"Yeah, do what you want. We're strangers, so I've got no rights to stop you. It was just a warning. Oh! And Sanji, thank you very much! You saved my life. The fried rice was the best! Can I come again?"

Sanji grinned. "Any time."

"HEY THERE! WAITER BOY!"  
"DAMN! Its the old man!"

"So here you are!" He looked at the empty plate and cup. Sanji, in response went over and picked them up. He dropped them into the sea, no evidence now. He would make a damn fine detective in the Ace Attorney Series.

"They don't have any proof now, do they?"

Gin unrolled the sail, which flapped in the wind.

"Don't get caught again, eh Gin!" said Sanji.

Gin bowed his head and said "Thank you, Sanji! I won't forget this!"  
As the ship sailed off and I prepared to leave, Gin called out to me. "HEY! NATH!"  
I looked over to him, wondering what he had to tell me. "When I heard this, I didn't think much of

it. That was until you talked about Demons. Beware! If you do go to the Grand Line, Nath, there is one person to stay clear off! A women with the epithet of "Demoness" has recently gained a large bounty. It was said that she wielded demon powers unlike any Devil Fruit previously seen. Her only intentions at the moment seem to be seeking out humans wielding demon like powers and defeating them! Anyone she fights suffers deadly injuries and is later sent to the Marines battered, cut and bruised... so beware! When you gain your bounty, because of your Demon Summoning abilities, it is likely that the "Demoness" will eventually come for you... and then you will see a true Demon of the Grand Line!"

**AN- WOW! This is the largest chapter yet, with over 5000 words! (Cue ego inflating fire works) I am actually surprised that this chapter turned out so long. I only intended to do a quick chapter bringing Nath into the Baratie arc! Seriously, sorry for the large amount of text in this chapter. I was planning on having a demon fight but I honestly couldn't be bothered. Expect a large fight next chapter!**

**Oh yeah! Still looking for a beta! Quick beta would be appreciated!**

**On another note, a large thanks to all those who have reviewed, favoured or done anything slightly supportive of my story. Remember! The more support this story gets, the more reason for me to update this story more than my other OC fanfic.**

**I am now done! Until next time, Undying Soul out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Challenger Of Fate

**Chapter 12**

**AN- Very sorry for the large wait, I was busy with my other stories. Sorry for the bad quality of the previous chapter, it was basically a copy and paste of what happened in the anime. After some helpful criticism from MySadistChibi, I realised just how rubbish last chapter was. I intend for this chapter to make up for that. Seriously, I'm just forcing myself through these early arcs, things will only be SUPER cool when we get to the Grand Line. Until then, be content with the twist I forced myself to put in this chapter to make it more enjoyable to read. The new anime for Devil Survivor two was another reason for me to bring out another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Insert witty humour here, too depressed to think of something funny)**

Like in any good video game, I had reached that part in life (Or in anime) where you must deal with that meaningless build up before a boss. You know that the boss is coming up but are unable to do a thing about it until you have finished hours of tedious gaming to get to the point where you kick the enemies ass. The build up for the Krieg fight was just as annoying, if not more so.

For an entire WEEK I waited for the event to finally occur. I was bored stiff and had nothing to do except prepare and socialise. ME? Socialising? You must be kidding me. Much safer for a nerd like myself to isolate myself and ready a plan.

Alas, socialising was forced on me by the other party members. Usopp often sought out my presence because he wanted to talk to someone _actually_ sane and I was the only person to fit the bill. I didn't make things easy for him though, I struggled and thrashed to prevent a friendship occurring... much to my shame, I failed. Eventually I accepted his company and gave up on rejecting his attempts to get friendly.

Nami was also a pain in the backside... and my coffers. She spent the week attempting to swindle me out of my hard earned booty... pirate humour... just to show I can. She was annoyed for some reason that her attempts to obtain cash from me all failed. "Never challenge a genius mate" is all I have to say to someone stupid enough to try and take my money... money buys games after all. While on the topic, money can buy, consoles, accessories, game guides, gaming merchandise... like hell was I parting with my money!

I managed to avoid the stupidity known as Luffy... thank god (Or Oda) that Zeff kept the Straw Hat busy.

Nick was absolutely chuffed to hear that the restaurant had its own furnace used to craft cutlery and other items. He spent half the time forging there and the other half annoying me. On day six, he left the mini workshop with a bundle of cloth covering an object on his back, the result of his week of hard work.

Sanji was not as annoying as the anime made him out to be. I had the occasional cigarette break with him... they weren't kidding when they said that they were addictive. Lets all be grateful the small things in life... like the fact that a pirate will kill me LONG before I get lung cancer.

On the morning of day seven, something amazingly odd happened. I was sitting at the dinner table with Zoro, eating a hearty breakfast, when the oddest noise started to play.

It was the Tetris theme song. It took me a moment to realise it came from my pocket and that it was my ringtone. I frowned.

"_Odd." _I thought. Apart from that one static message I received, my phone had not gone off once in my time in One Piece... or a cleverly designed hallucination.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Zoro, getting the attention of the other breakfast diners, who quickly looked at me with disapproval. May as well answer it.

BEEP

It wasn't a phone call but a text message. The top of the message held the bold initials of WS... just like the battery in my phone now. I looked down at the message and nearly dropped my phone in surprise.

**WS**

**Hello Nath... this is:**

**The WS DeadFace Service: OP Addition! **

**Keep informed of the latest changes to your nakama with our compulsory service. This new system will send you a photo of those who will soon leave the realms of the living, as well as provide a basic description through a video or a message. We hope that this new system will help you to change your fate!**

**NEW DEADFACE UPLOADED**

Beneath this there was a small image of the face of one of my sort of friends.

The image showed Sanji buried beneath a pile of flaming rubble, with only his upper body sticking out. There was a deck beneath him so I could quickly identify that the event in the picture happened on a ship of some sort. Beneath it, the message continued.

**Today a large fire will occur at the floating restaurant, the Baratie. After noon a large fire will break out across the lower deck and will quickly burn the vast majority of the ship. There are 17 deaths, which include various pirates and a group of Chefs. Expect a large amount of collapsing rubble. The perpetrator escapes unstopped. **

**A small ship with a sheep's figure head is later destroyed by the same perpetrator and the crew members killed.**

**Remember to have a nice day! WS wishes you luck... Try to survive.**

After rereading the message a few times, I blinked in confusion. Seriously... what... the hell? I know I have the summoning app like in the game series but still? A death predictor? Bloody brilliant! It always took me a few play throughs to save all the characters.

Seriously, A DEATH PREDICTOR? Cliché anyone? I myself have played both the original and the sequel to Devil Survivor. Admittedly, my powers so far seem to be based more on the second game than the first, this DeadFace service seems to have similarities with both games. Named and based on the DeadFace site Niceawhich predicted your friends deaths through uploaded video's, while also having messages predicting the future sent to my phone. Things were about to go to the shit, that's for sure. Based on all the already occurring shit, I can trust that this message was true.

"HEY! What the hells up with yer, you shitty summoner?!" yelled Zoro in annoyance. "You've been staring at that thing for a few minutes now and have been blocking me from seeing what the hell it says. What the frig is up with you?" Damn, seems like Zoro notices something is up. Best not to tell him though that Sanji is going to die... he might help to kill the chef off.

"Nothing." I replied casually, as I went off the message and closed my phone. "I received an odd message that this device is capable of picking up on."  
"Like one of those snail things?"  
"A bit. Nothing to worry about though." I though of a quick lie for the swordsman. "Just a message telling me that some new demons are on auction."  
"That weird place you said you bought demon's from?"

"Exactly." I got up and said to Zoro "You can have the rest of the food... not hungry now. Got some things to do at the ship." I began to walk off with false bravado.

"Shitty Summoner... whatever's pissed you off, you better kick its ass."  
"Why not." I responded with. I may as well add punching fate in face to my list of things to do today.

XXXXXXXXXX

I found Nick in our room, polishing his weapons for like the fiftieth time today. I assigned him the duty of stalkin- I meant- _following_, yeah... _following _Sanji around. The main problem faced in both games was that the guy who was going to die was always conveniently missing so that you can't warn them. To prevent this, having Nath follow him around means that I can be aware of where he is so that I can stop his fate. I also sent one of my minor demons to trail Nick... no harm having a second set of eyes to keep an eye on Sanji.

I debated telling him about the message but decided against it. Wouldn't believe me. I instead thought about the fire.

Two ideas. One- That weird Pearl guy who uses fire somehow defeats Sanji and causes the large fire, meaning Straw Hats loose the fight and retreat, followed by Krieg chasing us and destroying our ship.

Two- a demon interferes and causes the fire which kills Sanji. Either way all I have to do is track the chef and interfere when needed.

I set myself Bufu instead of Agi just in case a fire fighter is ever needed.

It was now about 11. the message said at noon, so I can assume the attack will happen within the next two hours. Checking my team, I decided that it was good enough and that it would be better to save my Macca for later on. (Sanji may be in trouble but final game completion is ultimately more important)

Second part of the plan, stall Nami's plan to steal the ship. I needed her to escape still but until the threat is dealt with, I can't let her leave with the ship so as to prevent the second prediction. I went to the room where that stick moves the ship (How the hell should I know what its called) and cast a weak Bufu on it. The ice was strong and should last a few hours. Nami wasn't going to leave with the ship if she was unable to steer it.

Preparing for the worst, I thought of my individual escape plan for if the crew _actually _fails now. Some shit was still going to happen and someone had to do it. What would happen if Luffy never saved Vivi? Bunch of shit, that's what. I knocked out one of the last customers to leave and tied him up in a store cupboard. I tied his ship to the Baratie and declared it my getaway ship. If things go bad then I'll have no choice but to go to the Grand Line any way and at least stop Crocodile before giving up. Skypeia can go to hell, I am NOT fighting that god wannabe with a bag of rubber bouncy balls.

Deciding to skip the dialogue which was sure to happen, I settled onto the top of the ship to keep watch.

At about 12, the broken run down ship of Kreig arrived at the Baratie, crewed by a clearly exhausted crowd. A lone man dressed in gold armour, who I can safely identify as Krieg, left the ship and entered the restaurant. A few minutes later he left with a large sack of food before returning to his own ship to feed his starving crew. It may be a smart idea to launch a pre-emptive attack. If the ship's down, we win before the fight begins.

I then realised I would need all my MP for later. Spamming fireballs would help no one.

The sound of cheering came from Krieg's ship. Time for it to begin. A single slash of a sword sounded and the maiden ship of the Krieg pirates was torn asunder. The sound of screaming filled the air. I had nearly forgotten about Mihawk... nearly. No need to spam fireballs after all. The large boat began to sink. The waves produced from the destruction buffeted the Baratie and pushed our own ship away. I looked to our own ship and realised something.

"SHIT!"

My little hindrance had not stopped Nami. She had sailed on anyway despite the ice damage done. I need to stop that prediction soon or that second part of the message will come to happen yet. The Going Merry could be barely seen in the distance. I could hear the sound of my fellow crew members raging bellow on the lower deck.

"Mannn!" said an annoying voice to the left of me. I face palmed, sure that my carefully planned plans were all going to fall apart.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be stalking Sanji?"  
"Probably. Got bored though. OOH! OOH! I saw a demon though! It was following Swirley as well! I kicked its ass!"  
I quickly opened the team program on my phone and realised that the demon I sent had been Ko-ed. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

"Nick..."  
"Yes man?"  
"... You are an idiot. Remind me to kill you later."  
"Okey dokey boss man!"  
Again I sighed. I never should have taken in that man. I should have chucked him off the side of the boat or something. CURSE MY WEAK HEART AND THE NEED FOR A FELLOW PARTY MEMBER!

This meant change of plan. With no one to stalk Sanji and prevent his death, I would have to go into the action myself. With Nick's assistance, I got down to the lowest level pretty quickly.

"WEAKY! YOU'RE BACK!" The idiot points out the obvious.

"What's up?" I ask rhetorically.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SHITTY SUMMONER?!" demanded the green haired swordsman. "You pissed off as soon as your thingy started beeping!"

"Things to do." I told him. "What's happened here? I see the ship's gone."  
"I KNOW!" roared Zoro.

"YYAARRGGHH!" screamed Usopp in terror. "THE DEMON'S ANGRY!"  
"SHUT UP USOPP!" bellowed me and Zoro in unison.

"Nami stole the ship!" exclaimed Luffy. "Zoro! Usopp! Nath! You have to go after Nami!"

"Never mind. Let it go." stated the alcoholic. I myself had no love for Nami, she was always an inferior female character when compared with Robin. Shame that Robin's currently evil and what not. "There's no need to chase _that _women."  
"I can't be without _her_ as my navigator!" The sword user and captain stared one another off.

"Just go!" I snapped. "We need a navigator to get anywhere as a pirate. AND we need a ship. She has both of them."  
"Fine! We'll go after her."  
"No." I responded. "_You _go after her. There are things I need to do here."  
"Captain's orders!" yelled Luffy. "You have to go and get Nami back!"  
"Not that simple." I retorted. "As a demon user I am quite spiritually tuned. Believe me when I say that if I leave some BAD shit will happen."  
"Fortune telling is for dweebs." said Zoro.

"Who said anything about predicting the future," I lied "I can sense near by demons. Definitely a strong fire user. The whole ship could possibly burn down if I don't deal with it."  
"Who cares?" complained Luffy "I want my navigator!" he complained childishly.

"Do you want a chef though?" I responded with. "If his home burns own and you could have stopped it, I doubt Sanji would want to join."  
"But I want a chef AND a navigator."  
"Split us up then." said Zoro.  
"Right." I agreed. "I'll stay here with you Luffy, while Usopp and Zoro go off with Johnny and Yosaku."  
"Right, Usopp. Lets go." commanded Zoro as he joined the chuckle brothers on their ship. Usopp followed him like a lost puppy. My own lost puppy was currently staring out to sea.

"Is that... is that who I think it is man?" Nick continued to stare in amazement at the small raft casually drifting towards the Baratie.

"Yes," I replied. "A true demon of the Grand Line is casually drifting towards us." Shame Mihawk is currently out of my league. I would compare the sword wielder to the middle to late boss who shows up early on to serve humble pie to the cocky player.

"LOOK OVER THERE!"  
"Its _him_."

"Waagghhhh!"  
"THE DEMON!"

"DON KRIEG! ITS THAT MAN! The man who destroyed our fleet."

Zoro tensed and said "That man is... That man is..." Zoro stopped speaking for a moment. Time to kill the mood.

"Yes, that guy IS who you think he is."

"WHO! WHO?" shouted Luffy in confusion. Nick walked up to him and smacked him round the head.  
"Man... we are fucked."

"That's right." Responded Zoro with a determined grimace on his face. "The man I've been searching for, Hawk Eyes Mihawk!"  
"Hawk Eyes Mihawk?" questioned our clueless captain.  
I decided to fill him in. "Luffy... you know when you see a mountain, what do you do?"  
"I dunno. Go over it or around it?"  
"Well Mihawk does something different. He cuts the mountain in half and walks through it."

"WOW! REALLY? SO COOL!"  
"Not cool." I reminded him. "Mountain killer is sailing towards us."

"Who's next to him though?" pointed out the blacksmith.

Something seemed different though. Miawk was not alone on his little boat. A figure wearing pale samurai style armour sat next to the Shichubukai. The figure was quite small. If I guessed, he would only reach my shoulders. The armour he wore looked flexible and had two large red flags sticking up from his back. A cat head was on one flag, a paw print on the other. Unfortunately, I think it was not a he, but an _it_. The helmet obscured its face, but as the two came closer I saw that the face was clearly that off fur and not skin. The ears were another give away.

Hawk Eye Mihawk had Neko Shogun, the sword wielding ninja cat demon, as an ally. Fuck. Level 20 demons VS level 31 unique demon. God must hate me.

"Where the hell is Sanji?" I questioned.

"Inside the restaurant, I think." said Usopp from the boat. At least Sanji was not dead at the moment.

"BASTARD!" Roared one minion to Kreig. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK OUR SHIP?"  
Mihawk answered with an obvious tone in his voice "To kill time."  
"BULLSHIT!" The pirate pulled out two pistols and fired. With an effortless flourish, Mihawk drew his sword and diverted the path of the fired bullets.

"WH-WHAT? I was sure I was on target!"

"It deviated." said Zoro. "He redirected it with the tip of his sword." Zoro walked closer to Mihawk and said "I've never seen such graceful skill."  
"A sword with power alone is not powerful."

"So that ship was cut apart with that sword too?"  
"Of course." Zoro grinned madly.

"Its clear now, you're the strongest." I fought the urge to face palm. OF COURSE the WORLDS strongest swordsman would be the STRONGEST swordsman. DUH! "I've been sailing the seas to face you."  
"What's your mission?"

"To be the best!" Zoro tied his bandanna round his head.

"**NYOOO way!" **said a squeaky voice. The demon sat next to Mihawk rose. **"Myaster Mihawk would not loose to a pawful sword fighter like you."** I had a bad feeling.

"Fool." the worlds strongest sword fighter grinned slightly.

Zoro drew his first sword. "You've got time to spare, right? Let's duel shall we?"

"This guy is Zoro! "Three Swords" Roronoro Zoro!" the crowd started to mutter amongst itself. I prepared to summon. I needed to KO that demon. Demonic interference was probably what was going to kill Sanji.

"A duel?" questioned Mihawk. "Such a pitiful weakling."  
**"Indeed Myaster Mihawk."** agreed the demon, drawing his own sword, a thin thing which the cat held loosely in one gloved hand. **"Myaster is purrfect! A mouse may not fight the cat! First you must sharpen your claws!"** Even I wasn't THAT bad at cat puns! I spent an entire story arc chucking them out for god's sake! In just a few sentences I realised there was someone less funny than me out there, it made me amazingly happy. I jumped onto a broken decking area and prepared to fight Neko.

"Talking cat... out the way." demanded Zoro darkly.

"**Nyooo way meowsers! Defeat meowself and you may challenge myaster."**  
"One problem with that." I said. "THIS!"

SSCCHHHH!

With a press of a button, Gozuki the demon bull of hell slammed through the air and targeted Neko with Fatal Strike. Neko Shogun blocked the attack as Mihawk disappeared and reappeared near Zoro.  
"Fool, who are you to attack me?"  
"Not targeting you." I said casually "The cat needs to die."  
"You mean_ him_." the swordsman motioned to Neko Shogun who had now forced Gozuki back. The demon plunged into the water, so I recalled him before he drowned or something. "That furball challenged me once to a duel. Upon defeat he pledged himself to me, claiming that he will serve any who defeats him. I care nothing for him. Fight him if you want."

"What about me?" asked Zoro.

"If you were a true swordsman you would have been able to judge the distance between the two of us without drawing your sword. Challenging me... are you brave... or merely reckless."  
"He's a bit of both." I told him, as I fired a weak Bufu at Neko. The attack glanced off him but did no visible damage.

"SHUT UP SHITTY SUMMONER!"  
"So you fight using another's powers... pathetic."  
"Nyeh." I said "For now anyway. When I can summon giant fireballs... that will be the day."  
"ENYOUGH!" roared Neko, flashing towards me with a burst of speed. Gozuki appeared in front of me and narrowly blocked the attack for me. Nekomata came forth and struck from behind with a Multi Hit **(inflicts multiple attacks based on users speed)** Neko spun and blocked the first three strikes, the fourth fist hit knocked his helmet.  
"ENOUGH! RELEASE THE DEMONS WE RECRUITED UPON OUR RETURN!" bellowed Krieg. "LET THEM SEE A _TRUE _DEMON! I didn't want to use my _new _trump card this soon... then again, there is the OTHER one."  
"Y-YES SIR!" cried several crew members. "COME FORTH!" several tears appeared and about ten demons showed up.

"ANGEL SQUADRON GO!" the ten angels flew forwards. They were all majestic and wore pure white robes to match with their white wings. This was surprising. Some demons offering their services to Krieg was VERY unusual. Especially demons as holy as Angels... a contradiction I know. A _demon _Angel. Don't ask me, I just follow the rules.

They flew forwards and I knew the fight for the Baratie was on.

XXXXXXXXXX

I tuned out the rest of the fighters and focused on the demons. Ten angels and a Neko.

"_BERSERK!" _I ordered. Gozuki complied and struck out with his axe in a chain attack of five swings. True to his level, Meko Shogun blocked the first three and took the last two head on, his armour blocking a lot of the damage. CRAP! He's resistant to physical attacks!  
"BUFU!" I roared. An icicle gathered in my hand, I thrust forwards and sent the ice attack at Neko. The cat dodged and countered against my Nekomata. A huge chunk of health was lost.

Nekomata attempted to fight back with a Multi Hit. The attack got through the warriors guard but was not enough to deal major damage. It was superficial at best.

"_RETREAT!"_ I ordered. I fell back to gain some room and my demons followed.

"**NYA! You intend to flee? No escape meowsers!" **Electricity gathered at the point of his sword. SHIT!

"_GUARD! GUARD! GUARD!" _

"**ZIODYNE!" (Strong electrical attack against a single target)** The bolt of electricity surged from the edge of his weapon. With a single thrust of his sword, the attack shot forwards. Nekomata took the full attack head on. The attack surged through her and she let out a scream. Her HP dropped to the red zone.

"DIA!" I shouted. Gozuki gave a grunt of annoyance and used the minor healing spell to bring Nekomata out of the red zone of doom and ominous noises.

"BUFU!" my ice attack again surged forwards. Neko cut it in half.

"**FORCE DANCE!" **The Angels reached my destination. Seven came for me from the sky, while the others went after the Baratie. I glanced over to see a wounded and determined Zoro fight Mihawk. Nick drew his various weapons and prepared to deal with the other angels. I was forced back to reality as 15 pure blasts of force was sent towards me.

"ELEC DANCE!" I called out, using all my concentration to ensure that five bolts were fired. The thunder countered and overwhelmed the first wave of wind but was destroyed by the last seven blasts of force. Two smaller ones blasted me out of the way of the rest. I smacked into the floor... hard. While I was down, Nekomata was struck twice. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"_PARAL EYES!" _I bellowed in my mind. Sparks danced from the cheeky cat women's eyes. With a harsh glare, four Angels dropped from the sky due to the easy overlooked fact that they could not move their wings.

Neko struck at Gozuki and opened a deep wound, he prepared for a second.

"SNIPE!" I yelled, having pulled out my spear. I used it as a javelin from the floor and was happy to see it smash into the demon's face. The helmet was knocked from its head, revealing the clearly cat face of the samurai. He had large black cat ears, ruffled unidy fur and piercing yellow eyes to match his sharp fangs.

Neko turned in confusion, allowing Gozuki to land a Fatal Strike against him. I rose quickly, anxious to be able to dodge if needed.

"**NYYAA!"** A cut appeared on its arm. I myself was surprised that the arm wasn't taken off.

Bad news... spear rolled off the deck into the ocean. Bollocks. I drew my two pistols and fired at the Angels. One bullet grazed one of them.

"**FORCE DANCE!" **The wave of force, now only seven strong because half of the number of foes was struggling to swim in the sea, roared forwards.

Nekomata jumped in front of the attack, protecting me despite not being ordered to. She let out a final cry of almost human pain before returning to my phone.

"Thanks... Nekomata." I whispered to myself. This was the second time that she had acted independently to help me. She seemed almost... human.

I called out Bai Suzehn to replace her. No time to mourn the defeat of a demon.

I ordered my demon to use Force Dance on the Angel's. Angel's are weak to Force attacks and two of said Angel's fell in the barrage of wind. One Angel in the sea shrugged off the status ailment.

"**NYO ONE INTERFERES IN MYI FIGHTS! MOW DOWN!" (Mow Down- medium damage to all foes)** Neko swung his sword and a slash of energy was produced. The blast cut into a crowd of three Angel's, killing two and injuring the third, who used Dia on herself.

I looked to Zoro's fight. He was now being treated after his loss. I saw Krieg using his hidden cannons to barrage Mihawk with gun shots. Wasn't going to work. Much of Krieg's own broken ship was destroyed in the blast created in pursuit of Krieg's own making, of his own arrogance.

Mihawk avoided the attack and retreated to his own raft. He then proceeded to sail off.

"**MYASTER! You're leaving meowself behind!"  
**"Go away cat... you are too weak to travel with me. Become stronger then join me."  
**"NYOOOO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PURRFECT!"  
**Mihawk gave him the middle finger, a gesture I didn't even know that people in OP knew.

Usopp meanwhile, was preparing to go after Nami. Krieg rallied his own men and I could see that the fight was only just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

The enemy charged while Luffy rushed into them using a combination of Gommu Gommu No Rocket and Scythe to knock them back, before landing on a broken mast to prepare to fight.

I glanced Sanji out of the corner of my eye, still alive for now.

I now had three Angels to deal with, as well as the cat samurai himself. Time for my turn now.

"_Force Dance and Berserk!"_ I ordered. Gozuki charged at Neko while Suzhen targeted the Angels. They blocked and managed to survive the attack. Gozuki failed his assault, he was not fast enough to combat Neko.  
SLASH! He was cut up with a Mow Down and returned to my phone.

The fin battle area was also set up now. With my second demon dead, it was time to move to a better fighting area. I summoned the Gagyson I bought earlier to fly me over there. I also saw that weird mechanical duck head boat attack Krieg and fail.

"EPIC FAIL!" I called out as the pedal boat was thrown to one side. Luckily Sanji kicked it out of the way of the Baratie. The pirates struck out at the Chef's and KO-ed them. Time to give them a hand.

SMASH! Neko battered Gagyson as he leaped over to join me.

"AAAHHH! THAT CAT'S HERE TOO!"  
"STOP COMPLAINING OR FEEL MY WRATH!" called out Krieg from his safe spot on the wrecked ship.

"Wuss." I muttered.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sanji. Him and Zeff burst into their stupid speech about the Baratie. If I wasn't socially awkward it would have probably been motivating.

SLASH! Neko drew blood from my right arm. SLASH! The second cut got me across my chest. Pain blossomed and was only just kept back by my stubbornness to accept that the attacks occurred. If I denied that this was real, I could limit the pain using my messed up gaming psyche to ignore the reality of the situation.  
"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME CAT!"  
**"NYO! IF YOU NYEVER ATTACKED ME THEN MYASTER WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT ME BRHIND! I WOULD STILL BE BY MY MYASTERS SIDE ON HIS BYOAT!"  
**

"Can't we all just... you know," said Nick from his position on the Baratie's fighting deck. He was currently blocking multiple weapon strikes from some pirates. "You know... just all get along?"  
"No." I said bluntly. "_Not _trying to kill each other is a bit stupid. He tried to kill me... with a sword. Damn cat's gonna die!"  
**"Well at least we agree on something."**

"The _cats gonna die_, or the _not killing each other_ thing?

"**The latter!"**

"**FORCE DANCE!"** Roared the Angel's in their angelic voices.

"**ELEC DANCE!" **The attacks between my demon and the Angel's struggled for a moment, as wind and electricity clashed. Electric won and destroyed the attack. The final attacks were too weak to do anything and were immediately healed.

"DIE YOU BATARDS!" roared the attacking pirates. I turned to see Pearl, the giant armour covered closet wuss, ready to battle, as well as the crew charging.

Several charged towards us, so I Sniped a few times to take them out. Neko also cut a few up.

"**Nyobodies trying to interrupt me!"** He looked at me then** "At least you are a challenge, even if you do not always fight by Meowself, as a hero should."**

I pointed my two guns at him. "Who said I was a hero?" I stated with a grin. "I'm an Anti-Hero! SNIPE! FORCE DANCE!"

"**FORCE DANCE!"  
"ZAN!"  
"Mow Down!" **The Angels fired their attacks, I struck out with mine and Neko took a slash while I fired a pot shot at him. My bullet failed to pierce his armour, and my Suzhen's blast only negated the oppositions attack. A single Zan got past the defences and knocked me off my feet. I landed with a thud and rolled for a metre. This knocked me out of range of the Mow Down luckily.

"Damn it!" I said aloud. "My weapon isn't good enough!"

"STOP IT PEARL!"

"BODILY HARM! BODILY HARM! BODILY HARM!" roared Pearl as he clashed his shields together.

"_CRAP! I need another demon out to stop him! Uberellburis!"_  
SSCCHHHH!

My stone demon was summoned to Sanji's side. Pearl bust into blue and white fire... somehow. I really wish that the world of One Piece had a decent set of physics laws... or at least a more accurate game engine.

"BODILY HARM!  
FIFFIIIIRRREEEE PPEAAAARRLLL!" yelled the fire covered pearl.

"CRAP! THE PICTURE!" A bad future was about to happen.

"NATH!" yelled Nick. "HERE!" the thick blacksmith took the large bundle of cloth he had carried out from the Baratie's furnace earlier. He unwrapped it, then chucked the weapon to me. I caught it one handed, amazingly. When I saw it, I knew why.

The sword in my hand was large and thick bladed, but thin with a small handle. It greatly resembled a European Claymore, in the way that it had a cross like guard. The blade was a pure silver colour, double edged, just over a metre long. The word "Slayer" was somehow carved into the surface of one side of the sword. The hilt itself was a dark black colour. The interesting thing which separated the sword from others, was the large missing section of it. At first I thought it was a forging mistake, then thought better of it. Nick was too good for that. From the hilt, to nearly the edge, there was a large gap going through the sword. That was why it was so light. My blade had length and sharpness, but the unneeded metal was removed. It reminded me a bit of Haribel from Bleach's sword.

I grinned slightly. Nick _knew _I was too weak to hold a proper sword, thus he hollowed it out to make it _so _light that even I could use it well!

He was a genius!

…... A stupid genius... but still.

I gripped my weapon (Which I had christened Slayer after the inscription) and nodded to Nick, who smiled. "NO PROBLEM MAN!" He yelled, still locked in combat with some pirates. An Angel attacked from behind but was defeated by a simple sword thrust carried out by a sword held backwards between Nick's elbow and chest. "I knew that the spear you bought was a bit rubbish! I made up for it though by forging _that_ for you man!"  
"THANKS!" I said, the first proper thanks he had ever received from me. Nick was now much more valuable to me.

"SPECIAL FAVOUR!" Pearl shot out his fire pearl attack, hitting many of his own team. He would burn the place down soon if I didn't stop him. Sanji rushed to fight him off. I turned back to Neko Shogun.

"**So you have a nyew weapon? Ready to fight little mouse?"**

****"Hell yeah!" I said, rushing forwards, my wounds temporarily forgotten. "UBERELLBURIS! Help Sanji! Don't let him die!" the golem nodded in confirmation, before blocking a fire attack aimed at Sanji. "ELED DANCE! SNIPE!" I roared.

An Angel leaped forwards, I slashed with my sword and cut deep. Despite this missing segment, Slayer cut easily and cleanly. A damn sharp sword. Two Angel's left. They hung back warily. Suzhen aimed at Neko and struck him with two bolts. I estimate him at 2/5 health by now. My attacks are weak but I have hit him with a lot by now.

"DAMN IT!" roared Krieg. "I didn't want to use _him_ this soon. Then again... FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE! COME FORTH... TLALOC!"

SSCCHHHH!

Another rift opened up behind Krieg, revealing his demonic trump...as well as the factor which will probably kill Sanji.

Tlaloc, the Aztec god of rain and fertility (And surprisingly proficient in fire techniques) floated casually through the portal and floated there, acting all impressive and stuff. Cocky bastard. Just because he was a level 28.

He appeared as a light blue skinned, muscular man, sitting cross legged in the air. He wore a golden Aztec style crown and had red smoke obscuring his groinal area. I assume the cloud keeps him afloat too.

"**You summoned me?"  
**"QUICK DEMON! STOP PEARL BEFORE HE DESTROYS _MY _SHIP!"  
**"Insolent human! I am the god of harvests and rain! I reined as the sun for 312 years! I discovered you after you suffered from a terrible storm, which I did not form. I took pity on you and offered you my services for _one_ time only. My Angel's have already been defeated you arrogant fool!"  
**"I DON'T CARE! DEFEAT MY ENEMIES!"  
The demon humped** "Very well then. May we never meet again after this."**

I had the sudden urge to Skill Crack him. Maragi would be mine if he falls by my sword.

CRAP! I needed to finish off Neko quick!

"**BERSERK!" **Roared my golem who was fighting with Sanji. His combo of rock hard fists slammed into Pearl, cracking his armour and throwing him into the sea. He was probably knocked out for the rest of the conflict now.

"PEARL WAS DEFEATED!"  
"GOOD!" called out Krieg. "FINISH OFF BLONDIE INSTEAD!"

"**Very well." **red smoke billowed round Tlaloc's arms as he raised them into the air. **"Maragi!" (A weak fire attack which attacks all foes)**

Fire shot from the smoke in a wave of red. The wave of fire slammed into the lower deck of the Baratie, igniting everyone and everything. Sanji was thrown from his feet in the blast and smashed into the lower deck. The impact forced him to his knees.

"SANJI!" yelled Luffy.

"SWIRLEY MAN!" roared Nick, finishing off the last Angel on his end.

"DAMN IT! SANJI!" I yelled, thinking off the DeadFace message, of Sanji beneath flaming rubble.

I ran towards him, momentarily forgetting that I didn't really like the guy that much.

"**Fire Dance!" **five balls of fire appeared around Tlaloc. They circled for a few minutes before shooting at Sanji, hitting him dead on. A slight covering of shattered wood covered him now.

I WAS NOT GOING TO LET THAT BLONDE IDIOT DIE NOW!

"I REFUSE TO DIE!" roared Sanji, as he struggled to rise. "The old geezer gave up his leg for me... he starved himself for my sake! DYING NOW WOULD BE POINTLESS!"

"**Then fight me... and die." **

"FINE! I WILL!"  
"ME TOO!" Called out Luffy. "I owe the old man a debt!"  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF DEBTS LUFFY!"

"**ENOUGH! FIRE DANCE!" **their fight was on, I was stuck fighting the damn cat!

NO! NEKO MUST LOOSE FIRST!

"_Suzhen!" _I ordered, _"Distract with Force Dance! Uberellburis! Sneak up from behind... as best as you can. SMASH HIM WITH BERSERK!"_

I ran forwards screaming in desperation.

"**Ready to die?" **Asked Niko Shogun **"Nyow you shall perish! MOW DOWN!"** the wide slash of power surged forwards. Count this as a fight and this would be his faster first attack. My turn to fight!

"**Elec Dance!" **The thunder surged forwards while Suzhen took the blow for me. She fell to that attack and returned to my device. Her own attack struck hard and fast.

"**FOOLISHNESS!" **He blocked each one with a quick swing of his blade. I continued running forwards.

"NOW!" I yelled.

"**BERSERK!" **The three combo fist slam struck Neko from behind.

"**YAARRGGHH! DIE!" **Neko fired a Ziodyne at him, forcing him back.

He forgot something though, the still running me.

"YAARGGHHH!" I continued to run forwards, gripping Slayer tightly. I had to do this. I HAD TO WIN! WHAT SORT OF A SURVIVOR WOULD I BE IF I FAILED TO STOP ONE CRUDDY PREMONITION?!

"SNIPE!" I called as I swung my blade. Neko blocked easily. Second swing now, I had an extra turn saved up!  
"DIE!" my second swing burrowed through his armour and drew blood.

"**WHAT! AAGGHHH!" **I burrowed it in deeper before removing it. Neko collapsed to the floor, out of the fight. Now for the Aztec god.

"NOOO!" I called out as I saw what was happening. Gin had joined the fight but had already lost and was currently on the floor, trying to escape from the flames. Various chef's were attempting to put out the various fires but failing. Krieg fired off his cannons and forced Luffy out of the fight.

Sanji was now lying battered and bruised on the burnt decking. I ran forwards helplessly, aware that I was too damn slow from my newly taken wounds and so my demons were to far away.

"**You have fought honourably... unlike my _master." _**He almost spat out that word **"You deserve a quick and painless death." **fire gathered round him like a pillar. He uttered a single word which I knew spelt the end. **"Inferno." (Inflicts heavy fire damage on self, allies and enemies)**

The fire pillar expanded as everyone dived for the water...except me and Sanji. The fire blitz continued expanding and I was sure all hope was lost... when...

"**ZIODYNE!" **roared a certain squeaky voice. A thrust of pure lightning shot from the blade of Neko, who had flashed in front of Sanji to protect him. The spear of lightning surged forwards and created a narrow block against the ensuring flames, in fact, because of Neko's higher level, the attack pierced the wall of fire and struck the demon down. He had already fought Luffy and Sanji, the shock tore through him as he faded to nothing.

"**NOOOO! I WAS THE SUUUUUUNNNNNN!"** in a final flash, the fire intensified and spread into a larger explosion. My own golem protected me, suffering heavy damage.

The gods attack ended and the fire died down, Neko dropped to one knee in pain. Much of the broken ship of Krieg was gone. Neko's final atatck had managed to spare the Baratie, only artificial damage on the lower decks. On the upper deck however...

"NNOOOOO!" I yelled in anger. After everything. After EVERYTHING! The third floor frontal walls collapsed and fell down towards the broken form of Sanji. Huge slabs of rubble fell and threatened to crush the chef beneath.

Sanji under some rubble. GOD NO! Even with Neko's sacrifice it was all in vain. Doomed... doomed... no demon's near enough to protect Sanji... no attack capable of protecting... no help from the crew... IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!

The next three seconds passed in a blur, I can barely remember what happened. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, my head burnt, my chest tightened. Uberellburis disappeared in a flash, returned to my phone. I must have somehow clicked the summoning app, which was odd because I later had no recognition of my fingers ever moving because in a quick burst of sudden speed, my demon suddenly reappeared above Sanji. The stone titan commonly associated with Atlas blocked the rubble with its body and protected Sanji from his premature fate.

In a sudden flash of insight, I saw that the DeadFace was negated, fate was changed, destiny shifted, history flipped, death reversed, the dark future for the Straw Hats without Sanji... was changed!

Uberellburis roared in defiance before fading away, returning to my phone again. I dropped Slayer in relief. Sanji was saved... along with my reputation of course! I would never live it down if I failed! A survivor MUST win!

I collapsed in exhaustion beside Sanji, who was struggling to rise. My MP was drained, I was done for the day, let Luffy fight Krieg now.

"NATH!" Roared Nick, who raced to try and help me.

"You saved me... that giant protected me." stated Sanji weakly. "I was going to... going to _die_!"  
"I stopped it." I responded with a grin. "Can't let our chef die!"  
"Do I have any choice in the matter?"  
"No." I whispered with a chuckle. Sanji began to laugh too.

"You're all crazy!"  
"Prepare to join the madness, the animals need a zoo keeper to feed them."  
"That me then? I owe you one after all."  
"I suppose so." I could feel darkness at the edge of my vision. Could see Luffy and Krieg fighting in the distance.

"Luffy's not that bad!" said Nick harshly.

"I guess you could have a worse Captain." replied Sanji reluctantly. Zeff began to walk over.

"I think I'm gonna fall unconscious now." I said weakly.

"Old women."  
"Shut it Swrley!" I snapped "I'm not a monster fighter like you! I only started my career a month back! I have no experience with this shit!"  
"Then rest and recover... you idiot!"  
"I will!" I yelled back as I faded off to unconscious fighter land. "I'm a Survivor after all... a challenger of fate!"

"Stop being profound... shit head... it doesn't suit you."  
"Stop smoking then... you're not cool enough for it."  
"Fine... be profound then!"  
I smirked. Unlike most OC's I _actually _liked Sanji, he wasn't that bad before he became a raging pervert. "Nice to have your approval."

And with that I blacked out, content that the first real challenge was over with.

**AN-Finally over, you better appreciate all the effort I put into this! Seriously, I half wanted to just have Nath stow away with Nami but decided against it. I decided that if I had to do these crappy first arcs, I would do them properly. Expect longer uploads but better quality.**

**Also, please let me know what you think about the DeadFace Service: OP Edition.**

**Next on the agenda, any beta would be appreciated (Preferably a fast one)**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE CHAPTERS!**

**So until next time, Undying Soul out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Contract Formed

**Chapter 13**

**AN-Hey all my adoring fans! (Sounds of crickets chirping in the background) Anyway, sorry for the long update speed. If its any consolation, this is faster than most writers who pump out like 1000 words every year or something. The reason for this waiting period is simple sheer stupidity. As soon as I gained my copy of Devil Survivor Overclocked I was soooooo happy that I foolishly lent my Devil Survivor 2 game to a friend. I bothered him 2 weeks later and he had completed THE FIRST DAY! The first god damn day! I pretty much had the game finished within that amount of time! Either way, it would be an asshole move asking for it back now.**

**I pretty much used that game as my reference point for all my fusion details, demon info, that sort of shit. Megami Tensei Wiki doesn't have a fusion list, so for a while now I'll be limited in what I can write, so the next chapter will be awhile.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own One Piece? No, but if I obtain the powers of a certain character from Chaos Head then I can _imagine _I own it, then magically have the right so it.**

I woke up from my slumber with a headache, I feared that such a thing was becoming more and more common place now. Seriously, why the hell did I want to join Team Strawhat again? I swear that half of them are masochists or something.

I groaned out loud, and fingered the wound on my chest area with one hand, while the other rubbed sleep out of my eye. The wound itself was still there, but appeared less prominent, less lethal. If anything, the wound itself was minor to begin with, a lot less damaging than the stuff I obtained from the Kuro arc. It was akin to being hit by a Frizz instead of a Kaboom. I thanked my lucky stars for passive health regeneration. I would need to skill crack a life lift skill a soon as possible, to grant me faster healing times.

I finished removing sleep from my eyes and sat up, still tired, in an unfamiliar bed. I was an expert on waking up tired due to my _slight _addiction to gaming late at night, waking up in an unfamiliar bed is something else though.

I shuffled through my memories, taking a smug sense of satisfaction from having saved Sanji. I was also relatively impressed with the results of the fight, I realised I was a lot better at coordinating multiple demons during battle than I had at the beginning of my adventure. I guess it took me a while to take the leap from turn based battle to real time, although I am knowledgeable enough in that field of gaming due to Xenoblade.

I simply cursed my gamers mind frame which forced me to abide by the rules of _the game._ While everyone else was breaking the rules left, right and centre, I foolishly stuck to them. I gave myself a mental reminder to try and fix my little problem.

Having collected my self mentally, I looked round at the cabin I was in. A small wooden storage room, filled with various barrels and crates. Hardly large but not exactly a closet. It was large enough for a few people to sleep in quite comfortably on makeshift beds on the floor, one of which I was on. I could conclude that I was at sea because of the rocking of the boat, thus this unfamiliar place should be Yosaku's boat.

I threw the blanket off myself, time to stop resting, I need to get back in the groove, find out if any major changes happened to the timeline. No on else was in the room, so they must all be outside.

On the other hand, this might not be Yosaku's boat. I could have been picked up by someone else or something.

"Oh, you're up." stated a voice. I glanced up from my musing to see Sanji standing there in his usual attire, a bored look on his face, while he smoked one of his cigarettes.

"Yeah, I am." I responded. I stood up quickly, ignoring my headache. A headache never stopped anyone in the gaming world, thus I will not let such a minor status issue bother me. "I see you joined the crew then, going by you being here and all."

"Of course!" Sanji grinned. "That idiot of a Straw Hat convinced me to join up."

"I feel for you." I gave him a look of sympathy. "That's just how it goes. Luffy sees someone he likes, he bothers them for a story arc or two, he solves all of their problems and _then_ they automatically join."

Sanji took another drag of his cancer stick. "Nick looked at me like I just killed a puppy or something when I tried to decline."

"Indeed, Nick does seem to have the kicked puppy look down." I looked at the smoking figure in front of me, then realised it had probably been a while since my last smoke. "Oye, light me one eh?"

"Knock yourself out." Sanji handed me a cigarette. I took a dramatic gulp of nicotine, then released the smoke in n overly badass way. It failed and I started choking."You're own fault, shit head. You need _years _of experience to smoke something like _my_ stash in such an epic fashion."

"Piss of mate. I have a frigging _degree_ in being awesome!" not technically true, but he don't know that. "So where are we then?" I asked the sensible question.

"On Yosaku's boat. They failed to track Nami down so we all decided to chase after her to a place called Arlong Park... Captain's orders and what not." Sanji put his cigarette out on the floor, then paused awkwardly before continuing. "By the way... _thanks_. I remember you saving my ass back there. Shit would have gone down if you hadn't used that weird stone giant to shield me."

"No biggie." I responded, just as awkwardly. I was used to questing and helping people out on games, or even on MMORPG's, but you never usually get thanks from a NPC, just the specified reward, just the way I liked it. Thanks were an alien concept to me. "It was that Neko Shogun who did all the real work, what with slaying the demon and all that."

Sanji seemed to flinch at this comment when I mentioned the demon. "Seriously though... I am... grateful. I didn't want to die, I hadn't even started my dream of finding the All Blue yet. If you ever need a hand or a leg... call me. I owe you a bunch."

I simply nodded, then sighed. I checked my pockets, realising I was in a fresh pair of cotton trousers, a new white shirt and in my normal hoodie. (It really needed a clean now I think, all the dunks in the sea hardly counted) I noticed my phone was gone.

"Do you know where my phone is?" I asked.

"Here you go, shit head." he reached into his own, then chucked the before mentioned device to me, which I caught. "I kept an eye on it for you."

Thanks." my stomach interrupted, demanding food.

"Right, that was what I came in to do too." he left the room for a moment, before bringing back in a plate of seafood and a knife and fork. There were some prawns, some fish and even some potatoes, all cooked perfectly by the look of things. I wasn't a prawn fan, but for this I would make an exception. "Enjoy, I saved you some... you better appreciate the shit I went through to stop Luffy getting it."

"I hear you." I grabbed the plate and cutlery, preparing to tuck in, after putting out my own cigarette. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days. Your injury wasn't that bad, according to our part time doctor who works as a chef at the Baratie. You still seemed to need rest though."

"Maybe I tired myself out with my summons." I suggested.

"That makes sense. What did your island of demon summoners teach you?"

There was the problem, there was no demon summoning island, only 60 hours of game play and some predicted theories on how different techniques and skills could be incorporated into real life. (Or whatever this damn hallucination is)

"Actually," I began, a lie already appearing in my head. Thank god for my experience with playing Phoenix Wright, I had become amazingly adept at sensing lies and as such became better at my own lies. My lazy excuse of a father could barely ever catch me out when I told him I was going out to study with my friends, (What friends?) when I was really going off buy the latest rpg on my list to complete. "My island was renowned for its Demon Summoners, but my family was less prominent in the business. I pretty much self taught myself because my parents died when I was young, and I was a single child. I had an old man who taught me the basics, but he was pretty damn senile. I learnt fuck all from him really. Most of my expertise has been self taught during these last few months in East Blue."

"So what, you're an epic fail of a Demon Summoner?

"...Yes... I'm an epic fail." I wearily admit. It was true though, my time here so far has shown me hoe incompetent I currently am. The annoying thing is, my only way to improve is by fighting foes to get stronger, so I am screwed until I face enough foes for me to get a huge boost. I noticed that humans don't seem to give me as much XP as the few Demons I come across, so since nearly all my fights are with humans I need a much greater kill count in order to keep up with the others. I can improve in other ways, like by increasing my actual skill with a weapon, but ultimately levelling up seems to be the quickest and easiest method for me getting tougher.

Sanji sighed and turned to leave. "Come on out when you finish shithead. We'll be there tomorrow but until then I need some fucking sane conversation... if Nick makes even ONE more knock knock joke, I think I'll kick myself in the face." he was being serious. Sanji, like all anime and video game characters, is so lithe that it is _perfectly _possible for him to do such a thing. He walked out the room. As he shut the door, he said ominously "You have a... _visitor_... so don't keep _him _waiting."

XXXXXXXXXX

I finished my meal quickly, savouring the taste of the meal. Unlike in most RPG's, where food would often restore your health, I simply ate because I was hungry. I set the plate on top of an empty crate. Stretched once or twice to remove all the aches which came from sleeping on the floor for a few days, grabbed my sword Slayer from the nearby wall, then left the room.

I was met with an odd sight. I blinked, rubbed my eye, blinked again, then just gave up caring. Neko Shogun, the badass samurai car who tried to kill me and spoke in cat puns... was playing strip poker with Luffy, Nick, Zoro and Yosaku, while Sanji looked on in amusement.

Nick had removed his dark coat. Yosaku looked relatively clothed. Zoro also appeared relatively unscathed due to only having removed his shirt. Neko sat there in nought but his metallic trousers, which revealed his catty body to the world. Luffy meanwhile, was down to his trousers, one sock and his signature straw hat. Clearly he was losing.

"Royal flush baby!" declared Yosaku proudly, as he threw don his cards onto the deck, for the others to marvel at. "Suck on that beatch! Yeah! Who's laughing at Yosuku now?"

"I've lost." declared Zoro, throwing down a few low numbered cards.

"Ahhh! Not fair!" agreed Luffy. "NO PROOF THAT I LOST! I AIN'T LOSING MY HAT!" The idiotic Straw Hat promptly tried to eat his cards, to get rid of the evidence.

"GOLDFISH!" declared Nick ludly.

"**Nyeh! Nyis sucks! Nyou must be cheating!" **Protested Neko Shogun in anger. **"Nyi refuse to accept this! Check his sleeves!" **the cat leapt at the screaming man. Zoro looked, then shrugged. Nick joined in the action because it looked fun.

"GAGGGHHH!" roared Yosaku as his coat was cut off by Neko, revealing a stream of cards tucked away in his sleeves.

"**NYEEEHHHHH! CHEAT! THAT'S PAWFUL!"**

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME! BLAME ZORO BRO!"

"**DIE! ZIODYNE!" **The thunder spell sailed harmlessly over Yosaku's head, after I diverted the attacks direction by firing a Bufu at his blade.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled loudly. Silence followed.

"..."

"..."

"**..."**

"..."

"Who's stupid idea was it to play strip poker again?" asked Nick weakly.

"It was Yosaku." said Sanji.

"TRAITOR!"

"**SHUT UP!" **yelled Neko.

"Well he started it!" yelled Yosaku, pointing at Luffy.

"WHAAAAATTTT? NO! _HE_ STARTED IT!"

"No... HE started it!"

" HE STARTED IT!"

"Well you escalated it!"

"Does it matter who started it?" I asked in my "Speaking to a child" voice, usually reserved for seven year olds... and for Nick.

"Damn cheat." muttered the three sword style user.

"It... it was _totally_ not cheating! It was just... giving me an unfair disadvantage."

I sighed loudly, then carried out my new habit of facepalming myself. "I won't even ask... now onto more important questions. Why the hell is Neko Shogun... of all people... on our ship?"

"I dunno man!" stated Nick happily. "YAY!"

"I'll explain." sighed Sanji wearily. "After you were knocked out and that weird fire demon was killed, this cat thing stuck around. He demanded to speak to you, the fucking thing wouldn't leave us alone."

"Yeah! He was so cool though that I let the mystery cat come on the ship with us!" yelled Luffy.

"**Indeed." **said the Neko Shogun, as he put all of his armour on, save for his helmet. If I recalled correctly, it fell in the sea after I knocked it off. **"Me and myaster have much to discuss!"**

"Myaster?" I questioned, with a mixed feeling of annoyance and forbearance.

"**Of course! Myaster beat me! Only old myaster could do that. Since old myaster left, and since you beat me, that must make you my nyew myaster!" **I again sighed.

"He's babbling about masters and shit for the last TWO days. No damn clue what he means though." stated Zoro.

"He means," I said, guessing what he was saying. "That since I beat him, he wants me to be his master."

"**Yeah, I only respect and fight for nyose who cyan beat me. He defeated mye so I shall serve him however he wishes."** he then bowed to me, which if anything, was pretty weird. **"In these last two months or so, only he and Mihawk have been a challenging fight."**

Hang on, tow months. That's around the amount of time I've spent in this world. If he has been here for the same amount of time as me, does that mean that Demons arrived here the same way I did? One Piece does not have demons, yet now it does. Is my coming here connected to the demons.

"I need to peak with Neko in private about the summoning." I stated. "I'll be using the storage room, so give me a bit of space."

"**Nyof course!"** Demanded Neko. **"Happy to answer all questions myaster!"**

"Fine." grumbled Nick, as he and the others put there own clothes back on. "We'll leave you alone for a bit."

"Thanks." I said. I led Neko inside the storage room I woke up inside of, and shut he door, before locking it. "Okay then," I began. "Why are you here? I know you're a demon but _how _are you here?"

"**Simple!" **began Neko as he sat down on my makeshift bed. **"I am here because I was summoned, that's why."**

"Explain further." I inquired.

"**About two months back I received an invitation to be summoned, I accepted... then here I am."**

"So what, someone summoned you? What about all the other demons roaming around."

"**They were all summoned as well myaster, it was a mass summoning after all."**

"A mass summoning?" I asked. It was a curious question. Mass summoning? That never happened in the game.

"**Maybe you'll understand this purrfectly simple explanation if I explain the origins of demons a bit."**

"It might help."

"**Demons inhabit hell... obviously. Except for Angels, they live in Heaven."**

"No shit Neko."

"**Nyo need for sarcasm, myaster."**

"So what," I asked. "Angels and shit really exist?"

"**You are talking to a demon. Isn't nyat proof enough?"**

"I guess. So if Heaven and Hell is real, does that mean God is real? Does that mean other religions are wrong? If that is so, how come I am capable of summoning demons who are not from Christian lore?"

"**Nyeh." **Neko shrugged. **"Don't ask me, I'm only a minor Taoist God. Hyell, I'm not even a cat. That just what happened to mye due to legend."**

"What can you tell me then?" I asked with clear irritation. In games the damn plot point is supposed to be clear for the player. This is about as clear as ditch water though.

"**I myself am nyot from Christian lore. I told nyo, I'm Taoist! I exist in hell due to belief."**

"Belief?" Every answer seemed to bring on more questions.

"**Demons, Angels, we both originate from myths. The basic theory is that if enough people believe in something or someone, that thing will eventually come to exist as a demon or angel, depending on nye legend."**

"Basically, Demons originate from legends." I clarify, relating these demons to the Servants from Fate Stay Night, only on a much greater scale, with Heaven and Hell instead of the Throne Of Hero's, and with Demons and Angels instead of hero's.

"**Right! Even Santa and the Nyeaster Bunny are Demons now. The greater our legend, the stronger the belief in us, the more powerful our true form is. We are nyot proof of God though. While Heaven does have a ruler, he was born from mankind, so nyultimately we can't prove the existence of a single creator of the world."**

"If you're these super powerful gods, how can I summon hem then." I state. Clearly summoning _actual _gods and shit is ridiculous. "I mean, for gods sake, I just recently summoned Ubelluris, who's legend dictates he held the western sky up by himself. When I summoned him he got pounded too damn easily. How do you explain that."

"**Simple, we may be birthed from legend but we nyare still capable of the things stated in myth's, we are still the beings we were believed to be. Thus pride nyis important. From what I heard from other demons I have met during these last two months or so, we nyall were summoned. Every demon and every angel, but are powers varied more than our actual legends. You see, we are not the full power of the demons that were summoned, I am nyothing but a sliver of the true Neko Shogun, who still dwells in Hell. When the summon occurred only a small percentage of the Demon was brought forth."**

"I think I get what you mean." I smirked. It was quite simple really. Demons were born from myth and are ultimately the same beings as what were stated in legends, with the same deeds and accomplishments, only these deeds never actually occurred. "So the reason some more powerful mythological gods are weaker than their legends dictate is because less of their power was summoned?"

"**Right! This is because they are too proud to allow all their power to be channelled. Other demons though, are less powerful because their legend is smaller, like myine. I chose for most of my essence to be summoned but am not very strong because I have little belief given to me, so my overall power is weaker. All demns have their original personality and legend, some simply decline to show it because they are not at their full power or because they are not strong enough to show it... or because nyey don't want to."**

"Makes sense." this did make a bit of sense, it at least explained why such powerful beings as Thor can be summoned at level 29, its due to the overall power of the beings legend and also the amount of power the demon is willing to be channelled. "Who summoned you?"

"**I don't knyow. All I know is I felt a massive force, a great power calling me into existence. I accepted the offer to be summoned, because we were all forced to be summoned. Every _single _Demon in hell and Heaven came here to this world in some form... just like you."**

I made no outwards signs that I cared that he knew I was from another world, it made sense that he would know. Some Pixies earlier said I had a scent or something.

"**Nyeither way... I sense great power within you... something which calls out to the demon in me. Nyi will serve you. Whether you fuse me, summon me, neglect me. Its up to you Myaster. Just make sure you ONLY use me up against a powerful foe."**

"Right." I nodded my head in agreement, still taking in the info I just received. "SO how do I get you too... y'know... enter my phone so I can summon you when ever."

"**Just raise nyour phone... I'll do the rest."** I did as he instructed. As I raised my phone, a change came about Neko Shogun, a glow as it were. **"Remember to call me for any _hairy _situations, myaster." **Neko flashed briefly, then returned to my phone in the same way all my previous Demons do when dispelled.

I sighed, then sat on my bed. Typical comic relief character... had to finish a perfectly serious conversation with a BLOODY cat pun.

**AN- Yep, this chapter is done now. Pumped this out last night and all today, better damn enjoy it. As I said before, don't expect an update for a while. Until my friend finishes the game, it makes my life much harder to write a story like this. Consider this the last chapter for a while, until I get the game back.**

**Until then, I shall continue my Bleach X One Piece story- Bleached Grand Line. Things are getting good there. (Mihawk VS Ichigo next chapter)**

**I also have a newish One Piece solo story going on, which REAAAAALLLLYYYYY deserves some love. Dark Freedom is pretty good, a serious tale set in a darker future of One Piece where the World Government used one of the legendary weapons (You know, Poseidon, Pluton and Uranus) to stop the threat of Pirates... and then becomes a tyrannical douche bag leader of a dystopia. Seriously. I have plans to make it EEEPPPPPPIIIICCCCCC!**

**I mean, on the same epic level as Gurren Lagann, as Chuck Norris, as all things epic and manly! Read it and you will see the seeds of a much greater and darker adventure; with legendary weapons, new devil fruits, the concept of god, badass villains, civilian uprisings, ACTUAL character death, fights of epic proportion. Just read it, and see for yourself. At the moment, it is still in the equivalent to the East Blue saga, so don't expect any major baddies to show up. Just PLEASE review and follow it, I have difficulty writing without proper motivation. (SAME WITH THIS STORY! REVIEW IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES!)**

**I have a new poll up too, please fill it in. it concerns various story ideas I am planning on doing, and which one would receive the most support. (By the way, Fate Change has Enel in it... ENEL VS GILGAMESH FOR THE WIN!)**

**SO until next time, Undying Soul out.**


End file.
